Jouvence
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Drago croit avoir tuer Harry pour le rescusiter il décide de se sacrifier mais la potion qu'il utilise n'est pas la bonne. NEW CHAPTER ENFIN (ouais je sais le mélange engfr pas terrible) R&R SVP
1. Comme d'habitude ou presque

Comme d'habitude ............ ou presque  
  
[Je hais ce prof, je hais Malefoy et je hais tout le monde tient ! Encore une joyeuse soirée en perspective, non seulement je suis collé 4 heures, mais en plus je vais devoir supporter Malefoy.]  
  
Drago c'était fait coller par le professeur McGonagall, pour avoir terrorisé un Serdaigle de première année, et les deux directeurs de maison n'avaient rien trouver de mieux que de leur dire de nettoyer la classe de potion, ensemble évidemment ! Drago était outré qu'on le force à rester 4 heures avec Potter, mais même Rogue avait refuser de lui donner une autre punition. Harry lui pensais avec tristesse à l'injustice du monde qui s'acharnait sur lui, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Leur retenue devait commencée à 21h00, l'heure de fin ne posant aucun problème puisqu'on était vendredi, et que donc ils pourraient dormir tout le lendemain matin.  
  
Harry se présenta à la classe de potion à 20h50, il frappa doucement, Rogue lui cria d'entrer.  
  
« Ah Potter, que vous arrive-t-il vous êtes malade pour arriver en avance ? »  
  
Harry ne répondais plus depuis longtemps aux provocations de son professeur de potion, aussi garda-t-il le silence. Il s'assit pour attendre Malefoy, en se remémorant toutes les coups bas que Malefoy lui avait fait depuis maintenant 6 ans. 21h15 Drago daigna arriver, Rogue ne lui fit aucune réflexion, il se leva et dit :  
  
« Vous allez me nettoyer cette salle de fond en comble, ensuite vous nettoierez les chaudrons et enfin la réserve. Je vous laisse, je reviens dans 4 heures si vous n'avez pas terminer, vous resterez jusqu'à ce que tout soit propre ! »  
  
Harry soupira, résigné à passer sa nuit à nettoyer les endroits qu'il détestait le plus en compagnie de la personne qu'il détestait le plus. Sans un mot pour le serpentard, il se dirigea vers la réserve et en ressortit avec le nécessaire de ménage. Il prit la tête de loup et entreprit d'enlever toutes les toiles d'araignée qui constellaient le plafond. Malefoy pesta contre les taches ingrates qui l'attendait :  
  
« C'est un travail d'elfes de maison ca, même ta copine la sang-de-bourbe devrait pas avoir à le faire ! »  
  
Harry le regarda avec colère et dit :  
  
« Elle vaut cent fois mieux que toi Malefoy, alors si je t'entend encore une fois l'appeler comme ca tu aura affaire à moi ! »  
  
Drago le regarda d'un air méprisant :  
  
« Oh Merlin j'ai peur ! Aidez moi ! Le grand Harry Potter veut me faire du mal. Tu peut pas imaginer comme je tremble Potter ! »  
  
Harry ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, mais Malefoy avait un trop plein d'agressivité à évacuer, alors il continua :  
  
« On t'as jamais dit que c'était mal poli de pas répondre Potter ? Je me demande vraiment comment tu as été éduqué..... ah j'avais oublié t'as pas de parents ! Merlin qu'elle triste vie que la tienne, pauvre petit Potter tout seul sans son papa et sa maman, si tu veut je te changerais tes couches quand tu les mouilleras. »  
  
Harry se retourna vers Malefoy, ivre de fureur :  
  
« Moi au moins je sais que mes parents m'aimait, pas comme les tiens qui confonde argent et amour. »  
  
Drago se jeta sur Harry, il était trop proche de la vérité à son goût, il le frappa avec toutes sa haine. Harry tomba à terre et Malefoy lui bourra le ventre de coups de pieds en hurlant :  
  
« Je t'interdit de dire du mal de mes parents ! »  
  
Harry était au supplice, Malefoy le bombardais de coups, ne lui laissant pas un instant pour se reprendre, après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement Harry sombra dans l'inconscience. Malefoy ne s'en rendit compte que quelques instants après et il eut très peur d'un coup.  
  
( Putain je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué Harry Potter ! )  
  
Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du serpentard, il regrettait de s'être autant emporté, intérieurement il maudit son père, c'était encore de sa faute. S'il avait été un père normal jamais il ne ce serrais énervé à ce point.  
  
( Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je devrais avertir quelqu'un, Rogue ou même Dumbledore. Non ! Je ne peut pas, je sais ce que je vais faire ! )  
  
Il se dirigea vers la réserve de Rogue et fouilla parmi les flacons pendant un moment. Il en prit un marqué d'une tête de mort. Puis il retourna dans la salle et vint se mettre à coté de Harry, il déboucha le flacon et prononça une formule :  
  
« Charon seigneur du styx  
Moi Drago Lucius Malefoy  
T'offre ma vie pour sauver celle que je viens de prendre  
Par mon nom et mon sang je t'en conjure  
Ramène cette âme vers son enveloppe de chair  
Rends lui le souffle de la vie  
Moi Drago Lucius Malefoy  
T'offre ma vie pour sauver celle que je viens de prendre »  
  
Il vida le flacon d'un trait, immédiatement il sentit la douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçais des centaines de couteau sur tout le corps, qu'on le dépeçait méthodiquement, qu'on le plongeais dans un bain de lave en fusion. La douleur finit par être trop forte et Drago tomba aux cotés de Harry.  
  
Harry ne s'éveilla qu'une heure après, il avait mal partout, ce connard de Malefoy lui avait certainement péter une ou plusieurs cotes. Le survivant se releva doucement, laissant échappé quelques gémissements de douleur. Une fois debout il scruta la salle autour de lui pour vois où était Malefoy, il ne le vit nul part. Résolu de faire sa retenue il recommença à enlever les toiles d'araignées espérant intérieurement que Malefoy ne reviendrait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit il avait bien l'intention de le balancer dès qu'il verrait McGonagall, les petites bagarres OK mais là il avait faillit le tuer. Alors qu'il avait repris sa tache depuis quelque minutes il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa robe, il baissa les yeux et resta ébahi, devant lui se tenait un petit garçon blond avec des yeux gris qui devait avoir 4 ou 5 ans, et qui le regardait avec des larmes plein les yeux. Sans réfléchir Harry s'agenouilla et demanda :  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fait ici toi ? »  
  
Le petit garçon bredouilla :  
  
« Je me suis perdu, je sais même pas où je suis. Et je sais pas où son mon papa et ma maman »  
  
Il pleurais franchement maintenant, Harry le pris dans ses bras et dit :  
  
« C'est rien mon grand, on va les retrouver, je te le promet. Dit moi comment tu t'appelle ? »  
  
Le petit garçon se serrais contre Harry et dit d'une voix étouffé par les sanglots :  
  
« Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. » 


	2. Papa ?

Papa ?  
  
Harry hésita entre hurler et éclater de rire, puis il remarqua la ressemblance frappante entre son ennemi et le petit garçon qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Dans un murmure il demanda :  
  
« C'est Lucius Malefoy ton papa ? »  
  
Le petit garçon pleura davantage :  
  
« Oui, il va me punir si il sait que je me suis perdu ! »  
  
Harry avait envie de consoler le petit garçon, mais il avait un doute quant à la sincérité du « petit garçon » en question, tout doucement il dit :  
  
« Je vais t'emmener voir le directeur, il va t'aider, tu verras il est très gentil. »  
  
Si Malefoy lui faisait un de ses tours il refuserait. Mais le petit garçon acquiesçât et dit:  
  
« Comment tu t'appelle ? »  
  
Harry resta interloqué par la réaction de « Drago » puis répondit :  
  
« Je m'appelle Harry Potter ! »  
  
« Drago » leva des yeux émerveillé vers lui et dit :  
  
« C'est toi le héros qui à tuer le méchant sorcier ? »  
  
Harry rougit, déjà que d'habitude il aimait pas trop qu'on le traite en héros, mais là en plus c'était Malefoy qui le faisait, mais comme il semblait n'avoir aucun souvenir il répondit doucement :  
  
« Oui c'est moi ! »  
  
« Drago » se serra davantage contre lui et dit :  
  
« Alors tu peut me protéger de mon papa hein ? »  
  
Le ton était suppliant, il reflétait une peur intense et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour ce petit garçon qu'avait été son ennemi. D'un ton doux il dit :  
  
« Bien sur Drago je te jure que je te protégerais rassure toi. »  
  
Drago lui fit un sourire charmeur et dit :  
  
« Alors maintenant c'est toi mon papa. »  
  
Harry faillit s'étrangler, puis il regretta de ne pas avoir une caméra ou un autre moyen pour filmer la scène, ca aurait été jouissif de la montrer à tout le monde. Il se sermonna intérieurement ce n'était pas le moment, il parvint enfin devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrer du bureau du directeur. Il prononça le mot de passe, Dumbledore lui donnait à chaque fois qu'il en changeait pour lui permettre de venir quand il le voulait, Harry posa Drago et lui prit la main. Il frappa à la porte du directeur et entra, Dumbledore était à son bureau, penché sur un parchemin, il leva la tête et Harry put voir de l'étonnement sur son visage. Le directeur se reprit bien vite et dit :  
  
« Harry qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi es tu dans cet état ? Et qui est ce garçon ? »  
  
Harry sourit doucement et dit :  
  
« Pour mon état je vous expliquerais après si vous le permettez. Je vous résume la situation, je me suis évanoui dans la salle de potions et quand je suis revenu à moi il y avait cet enfant dans la salle, il s'appelle Drago Malefoy. »  
  
Harry lança un regard significatif à Dumbledore, le vieux directeur sourit, il se tourna vers Drago et dit :  
  
« Je crois mon petit que tu es un peu jeune pour être dans cette école. Nous allons prévenir tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te chercher. »  
  
Drago se blotti immédiatement contre les jambes de Harry en disant :  
  
« Non ! Non ! ils vont me punir parce que je me suis perdu. »  
  
Harry le pris à nouveau dans ses bras et dit à Dumbledore :  
  
« Je lui ai promis de le protéger professeur, et le renvoyer chez lui ne serrais pas le meilleur moyen. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha pensivement la tête et dit :  
  
« Très bien Harry, mais qu'allons nous faire de lui ? Tu ne peut pas l'emmener en cours avec toi, et il ne peut pas rester tout seul. »  
  
Harry sourit et répondit :  
  
« Vu mon état je ne pense pas être en état d'aller en cours avant quelque jours, et même sans cela, je suis sur qu'il sera sage s'il vient avec moi. Hein Drago ? »  
  
Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête en disant :  
  
« Oui très sage je te le promet. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit davantage et dit, d'un ton faussement résigné :  
  
« Très bien Harry, il peut rester avec toi. Je vais avertir tes professeurs que tu ne seras pas là pendant la semaine qui vient. Je vous emmènerais dans un des appartements destiné aux professeurs qui ont des enfants, vous y resterez jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Maintenant Drago j'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Harry tu veut bien attendre dehors s'il te plaît ? »  
  
Harry posa le petit garçon par terre et lui dit :  
  
« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, attends moi sagement devant la gargouille. »  
  
Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Drago sortit.  
  
Sitôt l'enfant dehors Dumbledore demanda :  
  
« Alors Harry ? Peut tu m'expliquer ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête :  
  
« Pas vraiment, tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis disputé, violemment comme vous voyez, avec Drago. Je me suis évanoui et quand je suis revenu à moi Drago était comme ca. Je vous l'ai aussi amener pour savoir si c'était pas encore une de ses blagues. »  
  
Dumbledore resta pensif un moment puis dit :  
  
« Je vais prévenir le professeur Rogue, il verra bien s'il lui manque une potion. Pour ce qui est de ta question non il ne ment pas, pour retrouver une apparence d'enfant il n'y a que deux solutions, une potion très difficile à faire et qui efface les souvenirs ou un sort mais même moi je n'ai pas suffisamment de pouvoir pour le lancer. »  
  
Harry soupira soulagé que ce ne soit pas une blague, puis il demanda :  
  
« Combien de temps ca va durer ? »  
  
Dumbledore haussa les épaules :  
  
« Je ne sais pas Harry, sans antidote cela durera indéfiniment, et trouver un antidote, et le fabriquer prendra beaucoup de temps. »  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Dumbledore leva la main et dit :  
  
« Je sais ce que tu va me dire Harry, et je te rassure il n'ai pas question de prévenir Lucius. Le problème c'est que si la solution n'est pas trouvé avant la fin de l'année nous ne pourrons rien faire. Rassure toi nous avons encore près de huit mois pour en trouver une. Pour ce qui est des vacances, j'écrirais à Lucius en disant que le comportement de Drago nous oblige à le garder en retenue pendant les congés. »  
  
Harry soupira à nouveau, puis il se leva pour sortir, avant qu'il est atteint la porte Dumbledore lui demanda :  
  
« Harry tu lui a vraiment jurer de le protéger ? »  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna et hocha la tête, Dumbledore prit un air ennuyer et dit :  
  
« Si on prouve que Drago est maltraité par ses parents alors selon la loi tu seras on tuteur. »  
  
Harry le regarda ébahit :  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
Dumbledore lui expliqua :  
  
« Tu lui a jurer de le protéger et donc il serais sous ta protection, la loi est clair tu serais son tuteur ! »  
  
Harry se rappela les paroles de Drago « alors maintenant c'est toi mon papa. », il pensait qu'il avait parler avec l'innocence de l'enfance, mais en fait il était sérieux. Philosophe le jeune homme se dit que t'en qu'à être étrange, autant que la situation le soit à fond. Il haussa les épaules pour faire comprendre à Dumbledore qu'il acceptait le fait, le directeur se leva et ils sortirent du bureau. Drago attendait pelotonné dans un coin, dès qu'il vit Harry il se précipité sur lui en pleurant. Harry le prit doucement dans ses bras, et dit :  
  
« Pourquoi tu pleure mon grand ? »  
  
La voix entrecoupé de sanglots Drago répondit :  
  
« Il fait tout noir ici, j'ai peur du noir. »  
  
Harry le serra contre lui et dit :  
  
« Tu aurais du me le dire Drago je ne t'aurais pas grondé. »  
  
Drago lui sourit, il passa ses petits bras autour du coup de Harry et lui fit un bisou sur la joue :  
  
« Je t'aime Harry. »  
  
Harry sourit et dit :  
  
« Moi aussi je t'aime mon grand. » 


	3. L'inquiètude d'un père

L'inquiétude d'un père.  
  
Dumbledore avait assisté à la scène et semblait la trouvée très amusante, reprenant son sérieux il les emmena à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une statue représentant un ph?nix, il donna le mot de passe à Harry et les quitta non sans avoir prévenu Harry que Mme Pomfresh allait venir les voir pour les examiner.  
  
L'appartement était décorés aux couleurs des gryffondors et Harry craint un moment que Drago ne le prenne mal, mais évidemment celui ci ne connaissant pas les couleurs de sa maison n'eut pas le dégoût qu'avait envisagé Harry. Au contraire il affirma à Harry que c'étaient ses couleurs préférés, Harry lui sourit en lui disant que c'était aussi ses couleurs favorites. Ils visitèrent rapidement l'appartement, Drago toujours dans les bras de Harry, il y avait un salon, deux chambres et une salle de bain. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, Drago sur ses genoux, il demanda :  
  
« Tu as quel âge Drago ? »  
  
Fièrement le petit garçon répondit :  
  
« J'ai 4 ans et demi. Et toi ? »  
  
Harry lui sourit et dit :  
  
« Moi j'ai 17 ans. »  
  
Drago sourit, puis il bailla et se frotta les yeux, Harry dit alors :  
  
« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit mon grand. »  
  
Drago secoua la tête en prenant un air boudeur :  
  
« Non j'ai pas sommeil. »  
  
Harry hésita un moment entre faire preuve de fermeté et se laisser séduire par la petite bouille de Drago, il se rappela que Mme Pomfresh devait passer et dit :  
  
« Tu reste encore un peu, mais dès que Mme Pomfresh sera passer tu file au lit ! »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, fier de sa victoire. Il se serra contre Harry, et se mit à sucer son pouce, Harry sourit en le voyant.  
  
[Drago Malefoy qui suce son pouce je peut mourir heureux maintenant que j'ai vu ca.]  
  
Mme Pomfresh arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Drago était à moitié endormi sur les genoux de Harry, l'infirmière ne put retenir un petit rire en les voyants, ce qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de Harry. Tout doucement le jeune homme se leva et posa Drago sur le canapé, à voix basse il dit :  
  
« Examiner le rapidement je voudrais qu'il aille se coucher. »  
  
L'infirmière sourit, elle examina le petit garçon et finit par le déclarer en pleine santé. Harry sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir à cette nouvelle, il avait craint des effets secondaires. Tout doucement il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le porta dans sa chambre, il lui mit un de ses t- shirt comme pyjama, le borda et l'embrassa sur le front avant de retourner au salon.  
  
L'infirmière l'examina à son tour, il avait deux cotes cassées mais rien de bien grave, elle répara ses cotes, lui passa une pommade sur ses bleus et s'en alla, non sans avoir félicité Harry d'avoir pris Drago sous son aile. Harry lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta se coucher.  
  
Vers 1h00 du matin il sentit une petite main lui secouer l'épaule, et entendit une voix d'enfant dire :  
  
« Harry réveille toi s'il te plaît. Harry. »  
  
Harry grogna, mécontent qu'on le réveille, mais dès qu'il identifia la personne il sourit. Doucement il demanda :  
  
« Ca ne va pas mon grand ? »  
  
Drago tremblait, de peur ou de froid Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais le petit garçon dit :  
  
« J'ai fait un cauchemar, je peut dormir avec toi ? »  
  
Harry lui sourit :  
  
« Bien sur mon grand viens. »  
  
Il écarta la couette et Drago se glissa dans le lit, immédiatement il se serra contre Harry et s'endormit en souriant. Harry le regarda dormir, il sentait que l'attachement naturel que toutes personnes aurait normalement ressenti devant un enfant perdu et en larmes, se muait en quelque chose de bien plus profond. Il passa un bras autour du petit corps et s'endormit en souriant.  
  
Il fut réveillé par le soleil qui entrait à flots dans la chambre, Harry papillonna pour chasser les brumes de sommeil, et regarda Drago. Le petit garçon était tout contre lui, tenant fermement le t-shirt que Harry portait et suçait son pouce. Harry sourit, il jeta un coup d'?il à l'horloge : 10h00, bordel Ron et Hermione allaient le tuer. Tout doucement il réveilla le petit garçon, qui grogna de la même façon que Harry durant la nuit, Harry le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la salle bain. Drago avait apparemment du mal à se réveiller, il gardait son pouce dans sa bouche et regardais Harry d'un air endormi. Harry se sentit fondre devant le petit garçon, il était adorable. Il fit couler un bain et, après avoir vérifier et re-vérifier la température, déshabilla Drago et le lava. L'eau l'avait réveiller et Drago s'agitait en envoyant de l'eau un peu partout, et spécialement sur Harry, qui se retrouva trempé.  
  
Quand il le jugea propre le survivant sortit le petit garçon de la baignoire et le sécha doucement avec une immense serviette d'où seul quelques mèches de cheveux blond dépassait. Harry prit la serviette et le petit truc blond qu'elle contenait et alla dans la chambre d'enfant, il posa son précieux paquet sur le lit et fouilla dans l'armoire pour trouver des habits à la taille du petit. Il l'habilla chaudement, pour pouvoir l'emmener dehors, et ensuite l'emmena au salon où les elfes leur avait servi le petit déjeuner. Drago mangea avec appétit, ce qui rassura grandement Harry, qui avait craint de devoir le forcer. Une fois le repas finit Harry fit apparaître des jouets et dit à Drago :  
  
« Je vais prendre ma douche, reste là et soit sage. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête distraitement trop occupé par de petites figurines avec lesquelles il jouait à la guerre.  
  
Harry monta se doucher rapidement, il n'était pas très rassuré de laisser Drago tout seul, il s'habilla de la même façon que Drago et retourna dans le salon. Mais Drago n'y était plus, mort d'inquiétude, il regarda dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement sans le trouver. Il sortit et profita de la présence d'un tableau en face de l'appartement pour l'interroger sur la direction qu'avait prit l'enfant, le tableau lui indiqua la gauche et Harry partit en courant. Il était très en colère contre lui même, quel con de laisser un gamin de 4 ans seul ! Il parcouru tout les couloirs de l'étage sans le trouver. Au bord de la crise de nerfs il questionna en hurlant tout les tableaux et les personnes qu'il croisait, le professeur Binns lui dit qu'il avait vu un petit garçon aller vers le lac, en l'entendant le survivant devint blanc comme un linge. Il repartit en courant le plus vite possible, descendant les escaliers avec fracas, et sortit dans le parc, pour trouver un Drago larmoyant qui fixait avec peur une montagne d'homme qui se révélait être Hagrid.  
  
Harry, trop soulagé, ne punis pas Drago, mais ce promis de le gronder dès qu'ils seraient de retour dans l'appartement. Drago dans les bras, il demanda à Hagrid ce qui c'était passer, le demi géant répondit :  
  
« Il était au bord du lac, sur les rochers, il a failli tomber et je l'ai rattrapé mais apparemment il a peur de moi. »  
  
Le soulagement ayant fait place à la colère, Harry fixa Drago et dit :  
  
« Je t'avais dit de rester dans l'appartement, c'est très vilain de désobéir, tu m'as fait très peur. »  
  
Drago baissa les yeux et pleura plus fort, Harry remercia Hagrid et retourna au château, tout en consolant le petit garçon. Il retourna à l'appartement, posa Drago sur le canapé et entreprit de lui faire la morale :  
  
« Drago il faut que tu m'obéisse, sinon je ne pourrais pas te protéger. Tu imagine comme j'aurais été malheureux si tu était tomber dans le lac ? Tu as de la chance que Hagrid t'ai rattrapé, et tu as de la chance que je soit trop soulagé que tu soit sain et sauf pour ne pas te mettre une bonne fessée. »  
  
Drago pleurait, Harry estima que l'incident était clos et le repris dans ses bras en murmurant :  
  
« Allons mon grand c'est finit, mais ne recommence pas ! »  
  
Drago jura, et Harry lui fit un grand sourire et dit :  
  
« Je vais demander à des amis à moi de venir, tu veut bien ? » 


	4. Présentation de la famille

Présentation de la famille.  
  
L'enfant hocha la tête en reniflant, le survivant lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant, puis il le posa sur le canapé. Il prit un parchemin et écrivit un petit message qu'il donna à Hedwige pour qu'elle le remette immédiatement à Hermione. Une fois la chouette partit, Harry joua avec le petit garçon, faisant semblant d'être un géant qui attaquait son château, le prince Drago le tua une bonne dizaine de fois avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. Harry se releva aussitôt, et dit à Drago :  
  
« Va dans ta chambre mon grand, je viendrais te chercher dans un moment. »  
  
Drago se renfrogna, il voulait voir les amis de Harry, mais ce dernier fut intransigeant et Drago finit par s'exécuter. Sitôt que le petit garçon fut dans sa chambre Harry ouvrit à ses amis. Hermione faillit l'étrangler en lui sautant au cou, pendant que Ron le regardais en fulminant, le rouquin s'exprima :  
  
« Bordel Harry t'était où ? On était mort d'inquiétude ! »  
  
Harry les fit asseoir et dit :  
  
« Je vais vous expliquer, hier soir je me suis fait démolir par Malefoy et il l'a fait si bien que je suis tomber dans les pommes. - Ron se leva prêt à trouver Drago et à lui faire regretter ca, Harry le força à se rasseoir - Laisse moi finir, quand j'ai repris mes esprits Malefoy n'était plus là. Donc j'ai recommencer à nettoyer la salle, et c'est là que j'ai vu un petit garçon qui pleurait, je l'ai amener chez Dumbledore et pendant le trajet il m'a demander de le protéger, je lui ai jurer que je le ferrais. Et donc selon la loi il y a de forte chances pour que je l'adopte, - Ron et Hermione étaient bouche bée, Harry en profita pour continuer - Dumbledore me permet de le garder, c'est pour ca que je suis ici. »  
  
Hermione sourit et dit :  
  
« Tu as trop bon c?ur Harry ca te perdra. Enfin passons, si tu nous présentait ce petit ? »  
  
Le survivant avala péniblement sa salive et dit :  
  
« Heu y a un petit truc que j'ai omis de vous dire, c'est qu'on le connaît. »  
  
Ron le regarda avec un air intrigué, pendant que la brune prenait un air pensif, après quelques secondes elle poussa un cri :  
  
« Me dit pas que c'est ce que je crois ! »  
  
Harry sourit timidement :  
  
« Ben si 'mione. Mais il est pas du tout comme on le connaît, il est très mignon, très attendrissant et je l'adore. »  
  
Ron, qui n'avait rien compris, demanda :  
  
« Vous m'expliquez ? »  
  
Hermione fit signe à Harry de parler, le survivant prit une grand inspiration et lâcha :  
  
« C'est Drago Malefoy ! »  
  
Ron poussa un cri à réveiller les morts, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Hermione, Harry regarda le rouquin très sérieusement et dit :  
  
« Ecoute Ron, il ne se souvient de rien, met toi dans la tête que c'est pas le mec qui nous à pourri la vie pendant 6 ans. Si tu le regarde sans préjuger je suis sur que tu tomberas sous le charme aussi. Promet moi de ne pas lui faire peur et d'être gentil avec lui s'il te plaît. »  
  
Ron grommela quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un :  
  
« Je promet. »  
  
Harry lui sourit et monta chercher Drago, ce dernier était dans sa chambre tranquillement à jouer sur son lit, il n'avait pas entendu Harry. Le survivant le regarda attendri et finit par frapper à la porte pour signaler sa présence. Dès qu'il le vit le petit garçon fonça dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou. Harry sourit de plus belle et porta l'enfant jusqu'au salon, il vit immédiatement que Hermione fondait littéralement devant le petit, et Ron ne put retenir un sourire devant le tableau. Hermione se leva et alla embrasser Drago en disant :  
  
« Bonjour Drago je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »  
  
Tout rouge le petit blond murmura :  
  
« Bonjour madame. »  
  
Hermione fit un grand sourire à Harry qui lui rendit puis dit :  
  
« Tu peut m'appeler Hermione tu sait. »  
  
Drago rougit de plus belle, et hocha la tête. Harry le posa par terre et lui murmura :  
  
« Va dire bonjour mon grand. »  
  
Drago s'approcha timidement de Ron, toujours assis sur le canapé, les yeux baissé il murmura :  
  
« Bonjour Monsieur. »  
  
Ron qui avait déjà eut de mal à ne pas rire quand Drago avait saluer Hermione, éclata franchement de rire et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, en souriant il dit :  
  
« Appelle moi Ron »  
  
Drago sourit timidement, mal à l'aise sur les genoux de cet inconnu et jeta un regard sur Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait descendre. Harry compris et vint s'asseoir à coté de Ron, Drago déménagea aussitôt sur ses genoux et se serra contre lui. Ron sourit à Drago, qui le lui rendit un peu moins timidement. Tout doucement Drago demanda :  
  
« Comment vous vous appelez monsieur, heu Ron ? »  
  
Le rouquin sourit de plus belle et dit :  
  
« Weasley. »  
  
Drago le regarda bouche bée et dit :  
  
« Comme Arthur Weasley ? »  
  
Ron hocha la tête et dit :  
  
« Oui c'est mon papa. »  
  
Toujours stupéfait Drago continua :  
  
« Mon papa il dit que le votre il défend les moldus et que c'est pas bien mais moi j'aimerais bien défendre les moldus c'est pas leur fautes s'ils ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. »  
  
Les trois jeunes gens restèrent quelques instants stupéfaits, puis Harry embrassa Drago et dit :  
  
« Tu as parfaitement raison mon grand. »  
  
Drago sourit et embrassa Harry à son tour, Ron et Hermione sourirent devant cette démonstration d'affection. Les deux gryffondor restèrent un bon moment, ce qui permit à Drago de vaincre sa timidité et de prendre alternativement place sur leurs genoux, même s'il préférait tout de même rester coller contre Harry. On parla de tout sauf du cas de Drago. Vers 13h00 Harry emmena Drago faire une sieste, ce dernier n'apprécia pas et ne fut pas loin de faire un caprice, mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire et le mit au lit en disant :  
  
« Tu dors maintenant, et pas question de jouer ou de redescendre ! »  
  
Devant le ton autoritaire du survivant, Drago hocha la tête, et Harry sortit. A peine était-il dans le couloir que Drago l'appela en criant, Harry rentra précipitamment dans la chambre craignant un problème. Mais Drago était sagement dans son lit, quand il vit le brun il demanda d'une petite voix :  
  
« Tu me fais pas un bisou ? »  
  
Harry sourit et répara son oubli, puis il sortit pour de bon.  
  
Dans le salon Ron et Hermione parlaient avec animation du petit Drago. Ils le trouvaient tout les deux excessivement mignon, et d'une gentillesse incroyable sachant que c'était un Malefoy. Voyant Harry entrer Ron dit :  
  
« Alors tu va jouer au papa combien de temps ? »  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir une certaine tristesse l'envahir, bien sur c'était temporaire, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache trop au petit. Tentant de dissimulé son trouble il dit :  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore trouve un antidote. »  
  
Hermione vit sa peine et tenta de le réconforter, elle dit d'une voix douce :  
  
« Tu sait Harry je ne crois pas qu'il existe un antidote à une potion de jouvence, c'est pas conçu comme un poison, c'est quelque chose que les gens font sciemment normalement. »  
  
Harry lui sourit tristement, puis il soupira en disant :  
  
« Je sais que c'est ridicule mais je me suis déjà attaché à lui, je sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans lui. Vous auriez du le voir ce matin, il dormait avec moi, il était coller contre moi, il tenait mon t-shirt et suçait son pouce, il était trop mignon. »  
  
Ses deux amis sourirent et Ron dit :  
  
« C'est normal que tu t'attache à lui, même moi je le trouve trop mignon. »  
  
Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête en disant :  
  
« Oui il est à croquer. »  
  
Harry sourit à ses amis et les remercia. Ils parlèrent encore pendant un moment, de tout et de rien mais surtout du petit garçon blond qui faisait la sieste. Ils en étaient à évoquer la mauvaise influence de Lucius quand on frappa à la porte. Harry se leva et réprima une grimace en voyant son professeur de potion dans l'encadrement. Il ne l'invita pas à rentrer, restant dans le passage pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Rogue lui lança un regard méprisant et dit :  
  
« J'ai vérifier, et j'ai put reconstituer les faits. Quand vous vous êtes évanoui, il a dut croire que vous étiez mort et à voulu vous ressusciter, les traces de magie sont encore identifiable. C'est un sort simple, une vie contre une autre. La fiole qu'il a pris portait une tête de mort il a du croire que c'était du poison, mais j'avais mit cette potion de jouvence exprès dans ce flacon pour éviter que quelqu'un y touche. Je vais chercher un antidote mais je vais devoir l'inventer, alors je vous conseille de prendre soin de lui en attendant ! »  
  
Il reparti sans un mot de plus, Harry le regarda partir avec un air dégoutter sur le visage. Il allait fermer la porte quand Dumbledore arriva, Harry le laissa entrer en souriant. Le directeur salua les trois élèves et dit :  
  
« Harry nous avons oublier quelque chose, tu ne pourra pas l'emmener en cours, tout les serpentards vont le reconnaître. »  
  
Harry devint blanc à l'idée de perdre le petit et demanda :  
  
« Vous êtes là pour l'emmener ? »  
  
Dumbledore le regarda, surpris de la peine qu'affichait le survivant, et sourit en disant :  
  
« Non Harry rassure toi, mais ce fait nous oblige à changer notre « plan ». Tu as le choix Harry, je sais que c'est rapide mais accepte tu de devenir son tuteur ? »  
  
Harry afficha un grand sourire et dit :  
  
« Moi je ne demande que ca, mais je ne sais pas si Drago voudra. »  
  
Il réfléchit un moment et demanda :  
  
« Vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait prouver qu'il était maltraité non ? Comment peut-on le prouver ? »  
  
Dumbledore le rassura plus ou moins :  
  
« Un homme du ministère va l'interroger sous Veritasserum, et si les mauvais traitements sont trop important il t'en confira la garde après avoir vérifier tes intentions sous Veritasserum également. »  
  
Harry pâlit et demanda :  
  
« C'est pas dangereux le Veritasserum pour un enfant ? C'est encore un petit garçon, presque un bébé. »  
  
Dumbledore le rassura, et dit :  
  
« Je pense qu'il faudrait demander à Drago s'il est d'accord. Si il accepte on pourrait régler tout ca en moins d'une semaine. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, regarda la pendule 14h00, il décida que Drago n'avait pas assez dormi et dit :  
  
« Il fait la sieste, je pensais le réveiller un peu plus tard. Mais si vous insistez. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit et répondit :  
  
« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux en finir au plus vite, tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et dit :  
  
« Evidemment ! Je vais le réveiller mais je ne sais pas s'il voudra. »  
  
MERCI POUR TOUTES LES REVIEW HYPERSYMPA QUE J'AI RECU. 


	5. Service des promesses de protection

Service des promesses de protection  
  
Il monta dans la chambre d'enfant, Drago dormait, Harry resta figé quelques minutes se gavant du spectacle attendrissant qu'offrait ,sans le savoir, son ancien ennemi. Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa la joue du petit garçon, les yeux bleus/gris se révélèrent rapidement. Drago papillonna puis voyant Harry lui sauta au cou, Harry lui rendit son étreinte, après quelques instants il le lâcha et dit :  
  
« Drago est-ce que tu veut que je sois ton papa ? »  
  
Le blond le regarda étonné et dit :  
  
« Oh oui ! »  
  
Harry sourit un peu tristement et continua :  
  
« Pour que je le devienne il faut que tu fasse quelque chose. Si tu le veut on va t'emmener dans endroit où on te feras boire une potion qui t'empêchera de mentir, et on va te demander pourquoi tu as peur de ton papa. Si le monsieur qui sera là trouve que ton papa est trop méchant avec toi, alors je deviendrais ton papa. »  
  
Drago avait l'air effrayé, il ne dit rien pendant quelque minutes puis demanda :  
  
« Tu seras avec moi là-bas ? »  
  
Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête :  
  
« Bien sur mon grand.   
  
Alors d'accord. »  
  
Harry le reprit dans ses bras et dit :  
  
« Tu es très courageux Drago et je t'aime. »  
  
Le blond passa ses petits bras autour du cou du jeune homme, lui fit un bisou et dit :  
  
« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. »  
  
Harry l'embrassa à son tour, puis il le reposa et alla chercher des habits. Il lui mit les plus beaux vêtements qu'il put trouver. Il descendirent au salon, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours là et semblait avoir décidé de les accompagnés, Dumbledore leur sourit et les précéda jusqu'à la limite de la zone de protection du château. Il dit à Harry de garder Drago dans ses bras et sortit un portoloin de sa poche, sous la forme d'une botte, ils le touchèrent tous et le directeur prononça un mot.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent devant le ministère de la magie. Sans aucune hésitation Dumbledore les conduisit à travers un dédale de couloir, jusqu'à une porte marquée :  
  
« Service des promesses de protection »  
  
Le directeur frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse, il n'y avait qu'un homme dans la pièce, petit, chauve, et bedonnant, avec sur le visage une certaine grâce qui le rendait immédiatement sympathique. Voyant Dumbledore il se leva prestement et serra vivement la main du directeur avec une joie visible :  
  
« Albus mon cher ami, quel plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit et répondit :  
  
« Je suis ravi de te revoir également Clarence. »  
  
Le petit homme regarda les autres personnes et s'arrêta immanquablement sur Harry, manquant de souffle il murmura :  
  
« Ma parole, Harry Potter ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Mr Potter. »  
  
Harry rougit, un peu gêner, et s'excusa de ne pas lui serrer la main vu qu'il avait toujours Drago dans les bras. Clarence ne s'en offusqua, il salua avec joie Ron qu'il connaissait bien et fut enchanté de rencontrer la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Les présentations finis il fit apparaître des sièges et les invita à s'asseoir en demandant ce qui lui valait ce plaisir. Dumbledore alla droit au but, racontant tout à son ami. Le responsable écouta d'une oreille attentive, puis se tourna vers Drago et demanda d'une voix douce :  
  
« Tu veut vraiment que Mr Potter devienne ton papa ? »  
  
Drago hocha vigoureusement la tête et embrassa Harry pour bien montrer qu'il l'aimait. Tous sourirent devant ce geste et Clarence posa une autre question :  
  
« Est-ce que tu veut bien boire la potion ? »  
  
Drago acquiesça de nouveau, souriant le petit homme sortit une fiole de son bureau versa quelque gouttes du liquide transparent qu'elle contenait dans un verre et le tendit au petit garçon. Drago but d'un coup la potion, et les questions commencèrent :  
  
« Est-ce que Lucius te fait du mal ? »  
  
D'une voix éteinte le petit garçon dit :  
  
« Oui   
  
Souvent ?  
  
Tout les jours.  
  
Est-ce qu'il t'oblige à faire des choses quand tu es tout nu ? »  
  
La question lui valu un regard noir des trois jeunes gens, mais le fonctionnaire ne se laissa pas démonter, Drago répondit :  
  
« Non jamais. »  
  
Harry soupira de soulagement et tout les autres occupants de la pièce, à part Drago, soupirèrent également. Clarence continua :  
  
« Il te tape avec quoi ? »  
  
De la même voix Drago répondit :  
  
« Soit avec sa main, soit avec un fouet, soit avec sa ceinture. »  
  
Harry laissa échappé un gémissement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait les joues baignés de larmes. Il regarda le fonctionnaire, qui hocha la tête et leva un doigt pour signifier qu'il ne lui restait qu'une question, il la posa :  
  
« Veut tu que Harry devienne ton papa ? »  
  
Malgré l'influence de la potion, la voix de Drago se fit plus éveillée quand il dit :  
  
« Oui j'aime Harry, je voudrais qu'il soit mon papa. »  
  
Harry le serra contre lui, les larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux, Drago le regarda avec un air triste et demanda :  
  
« Pourquoi tu pleure Harry ? tu veut pas être mon papa ? »  
  
Harry le regarda dans les yeux en souriant à travers ses larmes et dit :  
  
« Bien sur que si que je veut devenir ton papa. »  
  
Drago passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le fonctionnaire tendit un autre verre à Drago, celui ci contenait quelques gouttes d'une potion bleu vif, Drago but, et Clarence dit :  
  
« Les effets du Veritasserum ont cessés. Mr Potter voulez vous bien en boire également ? »  
  
Harry hocha immédiatement la tête et Clarence lui tendit un verre qui contenait davantage de potion incolore, Harry but cul sec, et le responsable posa quelques questions :  
  
« Voulez vous adopter cet enfant ?   
  
Oui.  
  
Est-ce que vous compter vous servir de lui ?  
  
NON je veut le protéger.  
  
Compter vous le battre ?  
  
Non mais s'il est désobéissant il sera puni.  
  
Compter vous abuser de lui ?  
  
NON ! »  
  
Clarence lui tendit un verre plein de potion bleu vif, Harry but une nouvelle fois cul sec. Le fonctionnaire regarda Dumbledore et dit :  
  
« Mon cher Albus, je pense que d'ici à trois jours tout sera finit et que Mr Potter sera légalement le tuteur du petit Drago. Je vous amènerais les papiers à Poudlard, il faudra trois témoins. »  
  
Dumbledore le remercia, Harry et Drago firent de même et tous sortirent. Harry était infiniment soulagé et heureux, dans trois jours Drago serrais légalement son fils, et plus jamais il n'aurais à subir les coups de Lucius. D'un coup il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Dumbledore :  
  
« Professeur, qu'est ce que Lucius risque pour ce qu'il a fait ? »  
  
Dumbledore prit air navré et dit :  
  
« Au pire un mois de prison, mais je pense qu'il s'en sortira avec un amende.   
  
QUOI ? Après tout ce qu'il lui à fait ? »  
  
Je sais Harry calme toi. Ce serais un peu long à t 'expliquer mais disons qu'en gros les personne qui ont rédigé la loi pensaient qu'il n'y avait pas de plus grande sanction que de perdre son enfant. »  
  
MERCI ENCORE POUR TOUTES LES REVIEWS 


	6. Le goûter

Le goûter.  
  
Harry hocha pensivement la tête, et suivit le directeur à l'extérieur, ils réutilisèrent le portoloin et se retrouvèrent à l'endroit même de leur départ. Dumbledore les quittas, et Harry invita les autres à venir fêter sa prochaine paternité, ils acceptèrent tout les deux avec joie et se dirigèrent vers le château.  
  
En entrant Harry vit avec étonnement qu'il était déjà 16h00, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Drago toujours dans ses bras Harry s'assit sur le canapé, Ron était aller aux cuisines demander aux elfes de lui donner de quoi manger, Hermione quant à elle avait foncer à la bibliothèque quand elle c'était souvenu de la présence d'un livre de conte pour enfants. Drago serrer contre lui, le survivant se laissa aller à savourer son bonheur, jusqu'à ce que Drago lui demande s'il pouvait mettre des vêtements qui grattaient pas. Riant Harry le porta dans la chambre, et lui mit des vêtements plus confortables. Ils redescendirent main dans la main quand on frappa. Ron portait un énorme panier de pique-nique et Hermione deux livres de contes, Ron posa le panier sur la table du salon, et entreprit de sortir toutes les pâtisseries, bouteilles et autre victuailles. Hermione se pencha vers Drago et lui dit :  
  
« J'ai apporté deux livres de contes tu demandera à Harry de te les lires le soir. »  
  
Drago lui fit un sourire charmeur, et Hermione lui fit un bisou ce qui fit rougir le petit garçon. Il échappa bien vite à sa gêne quand Ron l'appela pour lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait apporter, Drago se précipita vers la table, monta debout sur une chaise et tendit la main pour saisir un éclair au chocolat. Harry lui donna une petite tape sur la main et demanda :  
  
« Tu t'es laver les mains ? »  
  
Drago rougit et fit non de la tête, Harry l'emmena alors dans la salle de bain pour remédier à ca. Pendant son absence, les deux Gryffondors parlèrent un peu du comportement de Harry, Hermione était ravie :  
  
« Tu trouve pas ca super mignon que Harry s'occupe de lui comme de son propre fils ? »  
  
Ron, lui, trouvait la situation plutôt comique :  
  
« Si c'est très mignon, mais j'avoue que ca me fait rire. Drago Malefoy qui suce son pouce, dort avec Harry, se fait donner le bain par Harry, est porter par Harry et se fait disputer par Harry parce qu'il c'est pas laver les mains. Avoue que la situation est hilarante. »  
  
Hermione sourit, effectivement la situation était assez ironique. Malgré ca elle craignait pour Harry ET pour Drago, Lucius Malefoy n'était pas homme à s'avouer vaincu et elle était certaine qu'il ferrait tout pour récupérez son héritier. Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler devant le petit, pour ne pas lui faire peur, mais il y avait un autre problème, et pas des moindres : Voldemort. Ce dernier allait certainement profiter de cette nouvelle « faiblesse » du survivant, et Hermione avait peur que Harry n'oublie tout sens commun pour protéger Drago. Elle réalisa que elle aussi perdrais sans doute tout retenue si cet espèce de serpent sur pattes s'en prenait à ce petit garçon. Résolu à tenter de régler au moins un des deux problèmes, elle se leva quand Harry revint et s'excusa en disant qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque. Aucuns des deux jeunes hommes ne fut surpris, mais Drago sembla un peu peiner de son départ, Hermione le vit. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et dit :  
  
« Je reviendrais bientôt p'tit mec promis. En attendant surveille Ron quand je ne suis pas là il ne fais que des bêtises. »  
  
Drago lui sourit, et promit à voix basse de surveiller le rouquin, Hermione lui fit un bisous qui comme d'habitude le fit rougir. Harry fit apparaître une chaise haute, et posa Drago dessus, le petit garçon se jeta sur l'éclair au chocolat qui lui faisait de l'?il depuis tout à l'heure et lui fit amèrement regretter de l'avoir narguer. Harry regardais le petit bonhomme en souriant, Drago avait le visage plein de chocolat ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de descendre de sa chaise et de monter sur les genoux de Harry pour lui faire un bisou, le survivant le lui rendit et prit une serviette pour lui essuyer le visage :  
  
« Tu es un vrai petit cochon, regarde ca tu en a partout. »  
  
Drago prit un air faussement coupable, qui fit beaucoup rire les deux jeunes hommes. Le petit blond profita de cette crise de rire pour attraper un énorme choux à la crème et mordre férocement dedans. Ron faillit s'étrangler de rire en voyant Harry lever les yeux au ciel et dire :  
  
« Cet enfant aura ma peau. »  
  
Puis il rit également, Drago ne comprenais pas tout, mais il avait bien compris l'essentiel, que Harry était content. Il lui passa les bras autour du coup, mettant ainsi pas mal de crème pâtissière dans le cou du brun, et lui fit un autre bisou. Quand il s'écarta, Harry put voir que sa robe était constellé de taches de chocolat et de crème. Sans le faire rire cela ne le mit pas pour autant en colère, après tout Drago n'avait que 4 ans et demi, il n'avait pas conscience de tout. Après un solide goûter, Ron partit non sans avoir serrer la main de Drago ce qui le rendit très fier. Dès que son ami fut parti Harry prit Drago dans ses bras et dit :   
  
« Je crois que nous avons tout les deux besoins d'un bon bain. »  
  
Malgré son air enjoué il avait un petit problème de conscience, deux solutions s'offraient à lui soit il prenait son bain avec Drago, ce qui lui semblait assez limite niveau moralité, soit il donnait son bain à Drago et se lavait après, mais vu ce qui c'était passer le matin même il n'était pas très chaud. Il réfléchi un moment puis décida qu'il valait mieux empêcher Drago de finir dans le lac et ce critiquer intérieurement, que de le laisser se noyer pour que la morale soit sauve. Il entra dans la salle de bain et fit couler un bain pas trop chaud, puis il déshabilla Drago, qui lui n'éprouvait aucune gêne, après l'avoir mit dans la baignoire il se déshabilla à son tour, feignant de se sentir à l'aise, et entra à son tour dans la baignoire. Avec la curiosité et l'innocence de l'enfance, Drago fit remarquer à Harry que son zizi était beaucoup plus gros et qu'il y avait plein de poil autour. Harry manqua de s'étrangler, mais se souvint à temps, que Drago énonçait les faits sans arrière pensés, d'une voix calme il expliqua :  
  
« C'est normal Drago, tu es encore trop petit pour avoir des poils. Ca viendra quand tu sera plus grand. »  
  
Drago se contenta de cette explication, et Harry le lava avec tendresse. Une fois que le petit garçon fut propre il voulu faire pareil à Harry, mais Harry refusa gentiment disant que les petits garçons ne lavais pas les grands. Drago bouda un peu, mais retrouva vite le sourire quand Harry se mit à le chatouiller. Il avait un rire clair que Harry trouvait magnifique, une fois calmer, Harry finit de se laver, et sortit de la baignoire pour en extirper Drago. Comme le matin il l'emmitoufla dans une immense serviette, et le sécha doucement, Harry prenait beaucoup de plaisir à faire ces gestes paternel envers le petit garçon. Une fois qu'il fut sec, il le posa par terre, lui mit une petit claque sur les fesses et lui dit d'aller mettre au moins un caleçon. Il se sécha, et alla s'habiller, il trouva Drago dans sa chambre, debout sur le lit, en caleçon, qui lui faisait signe de venir se battre. Harry, après avoir mit un caleçon, se prêta au jeu, et combattit férocement, mais fut défait par le vaillant héros blond. Les yeux fermer, allongé sur le lit, Harry simulait la mort, Drago lui secoua la main pour qu'il bouge, mais Harry continua son petit numéro. Drago essaya vainement de le réveiller, mais rien n'y faisait, en dernier recours il s'allongea sur le torse du brun et lui donna de petites claques :  
  
« Harry ? Harry ? Harry réveille toi s'il te plaît. Harry, HARRY. »  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, et manqua de se donner une claque, Drago pleurait. Harry le prit dans ses bras et murmura :  
  
« Pleure pas mon grand. »  
  
Drago lui tapa l'épaule en pleurant :  
  
« Tu m'as fait peur, t'es méchant. »  
  
Harry s'excusa et se fit pardonner en laissant le blond le chatouiller. Drago lui fit regretter son vilain tour, et ce fut un Harry à bout de souffle qui finit par s'habiller. Il emmena Drago au salon et lui dit de jouer sagement, pendant qu'il travaillais. Drago fut très sage pendant les trois heures durant lesquels Harry fit ses devoirs, il savait évidemment qu'il pourrais retourner en cours maintenant que Drago était presque son fils, mais il savait aussi qu'avoir Drago avec lui tout le temps ne l'aiderait pas forcément et il ne voulait pas rater son année. Il avait prévu de travailler sérieusement. Harry était content de lui il avait fait tout ses devoirs de façon sérieuse en seulement trois heures, alors que ca lui aurait pris deux fois plus de temps l'avant veille. Il avait travailler dur uniquement pour pouvoir s'occuper de Drago. Il posa sa plume, et appela Drago, qui fut très content de pouvoir enfin se faire câliner. Alors que Drago était sur ses genoux, la tête collé contre son torse, il se demanda si ce besoin d'affection était commun à tout les enfants ou si Drago était particulièrement demandeur. Il se promis d'en parler à Hermione, qui même si elle ne le savait pas ferait des recherches pour savoir. Il se leva et alla s'allonger sur le canapé, Drago couché sur lui, semblait ne rien pesé du tout. Le petit garçon ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans les bras de son futur papa, Harry sourit en le voyant dans la même position que hier, il tenait son t-shirt et suçait son pouce. Je l'adore pensa Harry, il est trop mignon, trop gentil, trop tout et mon seul regret c'est que ce soit pas mon véritable fils. Harry se laissa bercer un moment par la douce respiration de son futur fils, puis il se reprit ce n'était pas un bon exemple que de dormir sur le canapé. Il se leva, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Drago, puis il le porta dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et le déshabilla pour lui passer un de ses t-shirts. Il le borda, l'embrassa et sortit pour gagner sa propre chambre.  
  
Ce ne fut pas une main qui le réveilla, mais un cri, un cri poussé d'une voix aigu, une voix d'enfant. En moins de deux secondes Harry fut debout, baguette en main, et entrait avec rage dans la chambre d'enfant. Mais apparemment, aucun danger ne menaçait le petit garçon. Harry s'assit sur le lit et fut presque étrangler par un Drago en larmes qui se jeta à son cou. Harry le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement en murmurant :  
  
« Qu'est ce qui va pas petit dragon ? »  
  
Drago lui expliqua d'une voix entrecoupé de larmes qu'il avait rêver que Lucius arrivait ici et tuais Harry pour avoir essayer de lui prendre son fils. Harry le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura :  
  
« Rassure toi mon grand, je n'ai rien. Tu veut venir dormir avec moi ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête en faisant un petit sourire, Harry l'emmena donc dans sa chambre et ils se couchèrent, Drago scotcher contre Harry. Le survivant lui passa un bras autour des épaules, lui fit un bisou et dit :  
  
« Dort petit dragon, tu ne risque rien dans mes bras. »  
  
Drago se nicha contre lui, mit son pouce dans sa bouche et s'endormit. Harry le regarda dormir, comme la veille, il craignait pour ce petit bout d'homme. Durant l'après-midi il c'était laisser aller à son bonheur, mais il savait que Malefoy senior ne resterais pas sans se venger de cette affront. Et puis il y avait l'autre aussi, il allait encore lui poser des problèmes, mais s'il touchait à un cheveux de Drago il allait le regretter, quitte à passer sa vie à Azkaban Harry le ferrait souffrir comme personne n'aurais jamais souffert. Sur ses bonnes résolutions, le survivant se laissa gagner par le sommeil. 


	7. Petit accident et gros problèmes

« Petits accidents » et gros problèmes.  
  
Mais il était dit qu'il ne passerait pas une nuit calme. Il fut réveiller une ou deux heures plus tard, par une sensation bizarre, une sensation d'humidité et de froid. Il se réveilla complètement en comprenant ce qui c'était passer. Il retint un éclat de rire, Drago Malefoy venait de mouiller son lit. Harry sortit du lit pour constater qu'il n'avait été plus épargner que le pauvre drap. Le rire menaça de devenir colère, mais il se rappela que celui qui était dans son lit était presque un bébé et que ce genre d'accidents arrivaient. Après tout Dudley avait attendu d'être en quatrième pour ne plus avoir ce genre d'accidents, alors il n'allait pas en vouloir à Drago qui n'avait que 4 ans et demi. Il se rendit à la salle d'eau pour faire couler un bain, une fois le bain prêt, il retourna dans la chambre pour amener Drago. Il le déshabilla doucement, tentant de ne pas trop le réveiller, il l'assit dans la baignoire et se déshabilla à son tour. Il lava le petit garçon, et fit de même pour lui. Il le sécha rapidement mais délicatement, se sécha également et porta le petit dans la chambre d'enfant, il changerais les draps demain. Il s'allongea dans le lit avec le petit dans ses bras, et s'endormit une nouvelle fois espérant que cette fois ci serait la bonne.  
  
Il fut réveiller vers 11h00 par une petite main qui lui secouait l'épaule. Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, de mauvaise humeur, mais ne put retenir un sourire devant le petit visage qui était pencher sur lui. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Drago en disant :  
  
« Bonjour petit dragon, tu as bien dormi ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête et lui fit un bisou, puis il demanda :  
  
« Pourquoi on est là ? »  
  
Harry chercha ses mots quelques instants puis dit :  
  
« Tu as eu un petit accident cette nuit. »  
  
Drago rougit, et demanda à mi-voix :  
  
« J'ai fait pipi au lit ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et le rassura :  
  
« C'est pas grave mon grand ca arrive, et puis avec tout le jus de citrouille que tu as bu au goûter j'aurais du m'y attendre. »  
  
Il l'embrassa pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'était pas fâcher. Il se leva et alla mettre un caleçon et un t-shirt pendant que Drago faisait de même. Ensuite ils descendirent au salon où le petit déjeuner les attendaient. Drago s'assit sur les genoux de Harry, et ils mangèrent de bon appétit. Une fois le repas finit, Drago se colla contre Harry en disant:  
  
« Câlin. »  
  
Harry sourit et s'exécuta, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras et lui caressant le dos. Drago fit semblant de ronronner pour bien montrer qu'il aimait. Après un bon moment Harry et lui montèrent se laver, puis ils sortirent, Harry voulait que Drago aille remercier Hagrid pour le sauvetage de la veille. Drago n'était pas très chaud selon ses termes « ce grand monsieur barbu » lui faisait peur, Harry l'assura que Hagrid était profondément gentil et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Un peu rassuré Drago hocha la tête, ce qu'il voulait avant tout c'était faire plaisir à Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry était assis dans la cabane du garde chasse, Drago sur ses genoux, et buvait le thé avec le demi géant qui avait, pour une fois, réussi ses biscuits. Après un moment Harry dit :  
  
« Je crois que Drago à quelque chose à te dire. »  
  
Drago rougit et à mi-voix dit :  
  
« Merci monsieur de m'avoir rattraper hier. »  
  
Hagrid sourit, et l'assura que c'était normal, puis il tendit l'assiette de biscuits au petit, Drago se jeta dessus heureux de détourner l'attention. Harry et le garde-chasse parlèrent encore un moment, Hagrid félicita Harry pour sa futur paternité, puis le survivant parti avec Drago non sans avoir été obligé de promettre à Hagrid de revenir le voir bientôt avec le petit.  
  
Harry emmena Drago voir Dumbledore il voulait avoir l'autorisation d'aller acheter quelques habits et jouets pour son fils. Dumbledore accepta à la condition qu'il n'y aille pas seul, McGonagall les accompagneraient. Harry acquiesça mais il craignait un peu la réaction de Drago devant l'austère professeur de métamorphose. Malgré cela il se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice adjointe, il frappa doucement du pied, car Drago avait regagner son endroit préféré, à savoir les bras de Harry. Harry obéit au « Entrez ! » assez sec de sa directrice de maison, McGonagall le salua en gardant un air froid, mais Harry vit le très léger sourire que la sorcière écossaise afficha en voyant Drago dans ses bras. Le survivant expliqua sa présence :  
  
« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais aller à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter quelques petites choses pour Drago, le directeur est d'accord mais voudrait, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé, que vous nous accompagniez. »  
  
McGonagall hocha al tête et répondit :  
  
« Laissez moi une petite heure pour finir quelques papiers et je vous accompagnerait. »  
  
Harry la remercia, et Drago lui fit un beau sourire, le brun put voir le sourire de son professeur de métamorphose s'agrandir en réponse à celui du blond. McGonagall agita sa baguette et fit apparaître une sucette qu'elle tendit à Drago en disant :  
  
« Tien mon petit, ca t'aidera à attendre. »  
  
Drago la remercia, tandis que Harry restais bouche bée, la directrice de sa maison lui en fit la réflexion :  
  
« Fermez la bouche Mr Potter vous avez l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Je viendrais vous cherchez à l'appartement quand j'aurais fini. »  
  
Harry s'exécuta et sorti. Il regagna l'appartement, Drago toujours dans ses bras en train de lécher la sucette de McGonagall. Hermione les attendaient devant la statue, elle embrassa Harry et Drago, ce dernier rougit un peu moins que la veille. Une fois entrer Hermione regarda Drago et dit :  
  
« P'tit mec je voudrais parler avec ton papa, tu veut bien aller dans ta chambre ? »  
  
Drago fit une petite moue de dépit et regarda Harry pour savoir s'il devait obéir, Harry hocha la tête en souriant, Drago accentua son air boudeur, mais obéit. Hermione et Harry s'assirent sur le canapé et Hermione commença :  
  
« J'ai fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque, et j'ai découvert plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord personne n'a jamais réussi à fabriquer un antidote à la potion de jouvence. Et même si Rogue est un des plus grand maître de potions au monde je ne crois pas beaucoup à sa réussite. Ca c'est la « bonne nouvelle », la mauvaise c'est que j'ai fouillé dans tout les recueils de lois et qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de faire tomber Lucius, en tout cas pas pour mauvais traitement. Mais par contre, on peut le faire tomber pour autre chose, et j'ai pris les dispositions pour. Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir demander ton avis mais le temps manquait. J'ai écrit à Maugrey pour lui dire que Lucius allait passer aux services des promesses de protection, et qu'il serait sous Veritasserum, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être en profiter pour lui poser deux ou trois questions sur ses allégeances. J'ai reçu une réponse de Maugrey qui me remercie de l'avoir prévenu, et me dit qu'il me tiendra au courant. »  
  
Harry cria de joie et embrassa Hermione :  
  
« Tu es fantastique 'mione. »  
  
Hermione rougit, disant que ce n'était rien, mais Harry ne cessait de la remercier, et elle prit rapidement une belle couleur rouge vif. Le jeune femme resta encore un moment pour jouer avec Drago puis partit. Hermione venait à peine de partir que McGonagall frappa, Harry prit Drago dans ses bras et ils partirent pour le village.  
  
La première chose que Harry fit c'est d'emmener son fils dans un magasin de vêtements pour enfants, Drago n'osait pas dire ce qui lui plaisait et Harry fut contraint de choisir. Il n'acheta pratiquement que des vêtements d'hiver, et craqua devant une petit robe de chambre rouge et or décorée d'un lion, il se laissa également aller devant une tenue de Quidditch, même s'il se promettait intérieurement que Drago ne grimperais pas sur un balai avant un bon moment. Harry demanda à ce que les vêtements soient livrés au château car il y avait de nombreux paquets. Harry emmena ensuite Drago dans un magasin de jouets et cette fois ci Drago s'exprima clairement sur ce qui l'attirait. Harry lui offrit une grande partie de ce qu'il voulait mais pas tout, il ne voulait pas en faire un enfant trop gâter, il avait vu ce que cela donnait entre son cousin et Drago lui-même. Il lui offrit, en plus de ce que l'enfant voulait, deux énormes peluches magiques, l'une représentant un dragon, qui voletait à quelques centimètres du sol et émettait une douce chaleur en permanence, et l'autre représentant une fouine, McGonagall laissa échapper un petit rire en la voyant, la fouine avait la capacité de grimper sur l'enfant et de s'enrouler doucement autour de son cou. Drago voulu la garder autour de lui pour le retour mais Harry refusa, prétextant qu'il allait la salir. Alors qu'il disait cela il croisa le regard approbateur de son professeur, qui quelques instant plus tard lui glissa à l'oreille :  
  
« Vous faites un très bon père Mr Potter. »  
  
Harry rougit sous le compliment, et remercia son professeur. Ils rentrèrent au château, Drago toujours blotti dans les bras de Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre en regardant ce petit bonhomme. Apparemment l'austère professeur de métamorphose ne semblait pas non plus insensible au charme du petit blond, Harry aurait même été tenté de lui confié, autant pour lui faire plaisir que pour graver cette image dans sa mémoire : Drago Malefoy dans les bras de McGonagall.  
  
Ils étaient dans la grande rue du village, quand Harry trébucha, McGonagall lui pris le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Harry gémit et dit :  
  
« Prenez le et rentrer vite ! »  
  
McGonagall prit le petit dans ses bras, elle resta stupéfaite devant l'attitude du survivant et Drago semblait avoir très peur. Harry mit un genoux en terre, serra les dents et cria :  
  
« RENTREZ AU CHATEAU ! » 


	8. Petit affrontement et très grosse engueu...

Petit affrontement et très grosse engueulade !  
  
McGonagall ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Harry se releva et partit dans la direction opposé à l'école en courant. Il ne jeta pas un regard au professeur, il espérait qu'elle lui obéirait pour protéger Drago et pour se protéger elle-même. Il n'avait pas fait 100 mètres qu'un homme vêtu d'une grande cape, dont le capuchon lui cachait le visage, sortit d'une ruelle et se dressa devant lui. Harry n'eut pas besoin de voir les yeux rouges de l'homme pour connaître son identité, sa cicatrice l'avait déjà prévenue. Harry murmura une formule, et son mal de crâne disparu. D'un ton sarcastique il salua son ennemi :  
  
« Salut Tommy ! »  
  
Les yeux rouges lancèrent des éclairs, d'une voix chargée de colère l'homme répondit :  
  
« Je t'ai déjà dit...  
  
De ne pas m'appelez comme ca, et gna gna gna. T'es lourd Tommy ! Bon tu veut te battre ? Tu veut encore sortir tes grandes phrases du style « je vais te tuer ! ». quoi que ce soit bouge toi le cul j'ai pas que ca à faire ! »  
  
Voldemort se calma et répondit d'un ton faussement désolé :  
  
« Les jeunes n'ont plus aucuns respect de nos jours. J'espère que tu élèveras ton fils mieux que ca Harry, du moins si je le laisse en vie. »  
  
L'attitude désinvolte que Harry avait adoptée sachant très bien que cela énervais Voldemort et qu'un homme en colère fait des erreurs stupides, se mua en glace. Le ton que le survivant utilisa aurait fait geler un volcan :  
  
« Touche à un seul de ses cheveux Tom et je te jure que tout les doloris que tu as pus lancés ne seront qu'une plaisanterie comparé à ce que je te ferrais. »  
  
Inconsciemment le seigneur des ténèbres fit un pas en arrière, il n'avait jamais vu le garçon aussi froid, aussi sur de lui, aussi impressionnant, il prit note d'assurer ses arrières si jamais il décidais de s'en prendre à Drago. Il aurait bien voulu en finir avec lui immédiatement, mais d'une il ne savait pas s'il en était capable, de deux ce serais vraiment stupide de faire ca à deux pas de Poudlard qui était rempli de sorciers dont la majorité ne le portait pas dans leur c?urs. Il leva une main en signe de paix et dit :  
  
« Harry je en suis pas venu me battre, je viens te faire une proposition, prends la place de Lucius à mes cotés, Drago sera en sécurité je te donne ma parole que je ne ferrais rien contre lui. »  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard méprisant et cracha :  
  
« Ta parole ? Si ce n'était pas aussi abjecte ce serais à pleurer de rire, pour ce qui est de ta proposition tu peut te la mettre où je pense Tommy comme ca ton cher Nagini sera moins fatigué. »  
  
Voldemort faillit s'étrangler de rage, personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler de la sorte, il leva vivement sa baguette et murmura :  
  
« Petit imbécile tu vous condamne ! Avada Kedrava ! »  
  
Harry regarda la bien trop familière lueur verte sortir de la baguette magique, Voldemort fut sidéré de le voir sourire, il se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Mais Harry avait toute ses facultés, il leva sa baguette à son tour et murmura :  
  
« Mortis protecto »  
  
Une brume argenté, assez semblable à ce qui composait un patronus, apparu devant le survivant, mais au lieu de prendre la forme d'un animal, elle forma une sorte de mur. Le sort de mort s'écrasa dessus, faisant naître une vague d'étincelles vertes. Harry fit un grand sourire à son ennemi, qui criait de rage, le regard du survivant ce fit plus dur. Son sourire ce fit carnassier, il tendit sa baguette vers Voldemort et murmura :  
  
« Endoloris »  
  
Avec une certaine jubilation il vit le seigneur des ténèbres poussé un long cri de douleur, et disparaître. Harry désactiva le sort qui lui servait à contenir la douleur de sa cicatrice, et constata que le monstre était bien parti. Le mur d'argent disparu à son tour, et Harry parti en courant vers Poudlard, mort d'inquiétude pour Drago et le professeur McGonagall. Il ne les vit pas à l'endroit où il les avaient laissés et espéra que la directrice adjointe était retourné au château. Il entra en courant dans l'école, ignorant superbement les réflexions de Rusard, sans perdre de temps il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Si McGonagall avait deux sous de jugeote c'est le premier endroit où elle serait aller. Sans prendre la peine de frapper le survivant entra dans le bureau, il soupira immédiatement de soulagement en voyant Drago sur les genoux du directeur, le petit garçon descendit bien vite pour se jeter au cou de Harry qui c'était agenouillé. Pleurant, Drago lui fit plein de bisous en disant :  
  
« J'ai eu si peur quand tu es parti papa. »  
  
Harry sourit en l'entendant utilisé aussi naturellement ce mot, il l'embrassa aussi en murmurant :  
  
« Moi aussi j'ai eu très peur pour toi mon grand. »  
  
Harry croisa alors le regard de McGonagall et son sourire s'effaça, elle était furieuse, et Harry savait qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade. Il lui lança un regard suppliant en désignant Drago, l'austère professeur opina et Harry ramena Drago dans leur appartement non sans avoir demander à ses amis de s'en occuper pendant un moment. Drago pleura, refusant de le laisser repartir, mais Harry lui promit qu'il allait seulement voir le directeur, le petit garçon lui fit encore plusieurs bisous et le laissa partir sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes.  
  
Harry retourna au bureau du directeur, à peine était-il rentré qu'il reçut une gifle monumentale de la part de sa directrice de maison, d'un ton sec elle dit :  
  
« Mr Potter jamais je n'ai vu pareil stupidité chez un de mes élèves, avez vous bien conscience de vos actes ? Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu mourir en agissant ainsi ? A défaut de penser à votre propre sauvegarde pensé donc à la vie qu'aurait eu votre fils si vous étiez mort ! »  
  
Harry la regarda choqué autant par le geste que par les paroles, jamais il n'avait vu McGonagall lever la main sur un élève, et le ton qu'elle avait employé l'avait réellement blesser. Il la dévisagea sans pour autant prendre un air hautain et répondit d'une voix calme :  
  
« Sauf votre respect professeur c'est justement parce que j'ai pensé à Drago que j'ai fait cela, à Drago et à vous, je ne remet pas en cause vos capacités, mais vous n'avez pas la puissance nécessaire pour affronter Voldemort, moi si. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que cela. »  
  
Il n'y avait aucune trace de vanité que ce soit dans sa posture ou sa voix, c'était un fait et ils le savaient tout les deux. Malgré elle McGonagall du reconnaître intérieurement qu'il avait raison et fut touchée qu'il ai voulu la protéger, mais elle ne pouvais faire taire son inquiétude et dit :  
  
« Mr Potter, ce que je vais vous dire va vous faire du mal mais je veut que vous preniez conscience de la folie que avez commise. Il y a eu un autre sorcier qui c'est cru assez puissant pour vaincre celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas- prononcer-le-nom, et certes il était puissant. Extrêmement puissant, mais cela n'a rien changé, il est mort tout de même, vous savez qui c'était ?  
Votre père ! J'ai perdu plus d'un de mes élèves de la main de ce monstre et je refuse que vous soyez le prochain. J'ai déjà enterré vos parents et je refuse de revivre cela.»  
  
Harry refoula ses larmes tout en jetant un regard au directeur, qui jugea préférable d'intervenir :  
  
« Ma chère Minerva, vous avez raison, mais Harry n'a pas tort non plus. Reconnaissez que vous ne pouvez affronter Voldemort, et que Harry à certainement prit la meilleur décision qui soit dans un cas comme celui là. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu doit te croire invincible Harry, tu as eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. »  
  
Harry et McGonagall hochèrent la tête, et le professeur de métamorphose s'excusa de l'avoir frappé, Harry lui sourit en disant que c'était oublié. Dumbledore sourit à son tour et dit :  
  
« Bien Harry j'aimerais que tu nous raconte ton combat, si mes sens ne me trompe j'ai senti deux sorts impardonnables et un sort que je ne connais pas. »  
  
Harry s'exécuta :  
  
« Je vous passe les détails, les piques habituelles et les propositions ridicules. Il n'y a eu que trois sort, quatre si on compte sa fuite. Il m'a lancé un Avada Kedrava que j'ai contrer avec un sortilège de mon invention, je vous l'expliquerais à l'occasion, et ensuite je lui ai jeté un doloris, et il à fuit. »  
  
Les deux professeurs se regardèrent bouche bée, mais Dumbledore reprit vite une contenance et demanda :  
  
« Comment sait tu lancé un doloris Harry ? »  
  
Harry afficha un sourire ironique et répondit :  
  
« Sans doute à force de le subir. En fait je n'y ai pas réfléchi, mais maintenant que vous me le dite il est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais appris. »  
  
McGonagall était toujours choquée mais pu tout de même articuler :  
  
« Vous avez crée un sort capable de résister à un Avada Kedrava ? »  
  
Harry sourit, tentant de dissimulé sa fierté, et répondit :  
  
« Oui mais il faut une très grande puissance magique pour le lancer, dans le principe c'est assez simple : un mur de protection, dans la pratique c'est autre chose. »  
  
Les deux professeurs hochèrent la tête pensivement, les deux se posaient la même question :  
  
Comment ce jeune homme à peine sorti de l'enfance avait put résoudre un des plus grand problèmes de la magie ?  
  
Aucun ne trouva la réponse et Harry fut libéré, non sans avoir eu l'assurance de Dumbledore que l'utilisation d'un sortilège impardonnable sur Voldemort ne lui apporterait aucun problème avec le ministère. 


	9. Larmes, Sort et potions

Larmes, Sorts et Potions.  
  
Harry retourna vivement à l'appartement, il avait à peine passé la porte qu'un petit truc blond se jeta contre lui en pleurant. Harry le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou en disant :  
  
« Pleure pas mon petit dragon. Je vais bien, tu vois ! »  
  
Mais Drago n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte il s'accrocha résolument à son cou, refusant de le lâcher, il avait eu vraiment très peur de perdre son « papa ». Harry le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer, il ne prit pas garde aux regards courroucés de ses deux amis. Hermione se racla la gorge et dit :  
  
« Harry. Ron et moi aimerions te parler. »  
  
Harry lui fit signe de continuer, mais Hermione secoua la tête en désignant Drago du menton, le survivant vit alors les regards de ses amis et se résigna au fait qu'il allait encore se faire engueuler. En d'autres circonstances il aurait fait en sorte de se retrouver seul avec ses amis, mais là c'était hors de question, Drago était toujours en larmes en Harry refusait de le laisser seul ne serrais ce qu'un instant. D'une voix assez sèche il dit :  
  
« Désolé mais ca attendras, pour l'instant je veut m'occuper de Drago. »  
  
Hermione regarda alternativement son ami et le petit garçon puis hocha la tête et se tourna vers le rouquin :  
  
« Viens Ron nous reviendrons tout à l'heure ! »  
  
Ron pesta mais suivit néanmoins la brune jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Harry monta dans la chambre de Drago et S'allongea sur le lit, le blond toujours serré dans ses bras. Drago ne cessait de pleurer, et Harry faisait tout pour le consoler, mais son chagrin semblait inépuisable. Harry avait mal de le voir ainsi, très mal même, en fait cette douleur lui devenait quasiment insupportable. Voir son « fils » pleurer était pire pour lui que tout les doloris qu'il avait subi, toutes ses tentatives pour le consoler échouaient. Drago ne cessait de pleurer en suppliant Harry de ne plus le laisser, de ne jamais l'abandonner. Harry avait beau lui jurer, les larmes continuaient de couler.  
  
Drago pleura pendant près de deux heures, puis épuisé, il finit par s'endormir. Mais Harry ne put se dégager de l'étreinte du petit garçon, Drago était serrer désespérément contre lui. Harry se laissa emporter à son tour par le sommeil.  
  
Il fut réveiller une heure plus tard par des coups frappés avec insistance à la porte, il se leva péniblement, il sentait la dépense d'énergie du à son combat le rattraper. Il était assis dans le lit lorsqu'il se figea, il fouilla la pièce des yeux cherchant désespérément ce qui lui manquait, Drago n'était plus dans le lit. Il se leva précipitamment, et couru vers la porte, alors qu'il était dans le couloir il entendit une voix aiguë dans le salon :  
  
« Non ! Il dort il est fatigué vous pouvez pas ! »  
  
Une voix plus grave, qu'il connaissait bien mais que sa fatigue l'empêchait d'identifier, répondit :  
  
« C'est important Drago, nous devons lui parler, il pourra se reposer après. »  
  
Mais Drago semblait décidé à veiller sur le sommeil de son papa et fut intransigeant :  
  
« Non il dort il faut pas le réveiller ! »  
  
La voix grave sembla hausser le ton :  
  
« Nous devons lui parler, un point c'est tout ! »  
  
Drago poussa un cri :  
  
« Non vous allez le disputer, je le sais ! »  
  
Harry sourit il trouvait adorable que Drago prenne ainsi sa défense, il soupira en reconnaissant la voix de Ron, ce dernier semblait bien décidé à passer outre les interdictions de Drago :  
  
« Drago laisse nous entrer ou je te promet que tu va prendre la plus belle fessée de ta vie ! »  
  
Le sourire du survivant s'effaça, il descendit dans le salon, sourit à Drago et se campa devant le rouquin, qui était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte :  
  
« Ron je veut que tu comprenne un truc. Si jamais je t'entend encore menacer mon fils alors qu'il n'est pas sous ta responsabilité alors je te promet que ce ne serra pas Drago qui aura besoin de soins. »  
  
Le rouquin le dévisagea et avala difficilement sa salive sous le regard furieux de son ami, il n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi impressionnant. Il se rappela l'aura que Dumbledore dégageais quand il était en colère, et à ce moment là Harry en dégageais une cent fois plus forte. Il baissa les yeux et murmura :  
  
« Oui bien sur, excuse moi je me suis laissé emporté. »  
  
Harry lui désigna Drago et forma silencieusement les mots :  
  
« C'est lui qui doit t'excuser. »  
  
Ron sourit, se baissa pour faire face à Drago et dit :  
  
« Excuse moi Drago je n'aurais pas du te menacer. »  
  
Drago lui sourit et hocha la tête. Harry lui posa une main sur la tête en souriant, Drago s'accrocha à sa jambe, apparemment résolu de ne pas laisser. Les trois jeunes adultes sourirent, et Harry prit finalement son « fils » dans ses bras, ce qui était tout ce que voulais ce dernier. Il fit signe à ses amis d'entré, en monta dans la chambre d'enfant, il posa Drago sur le lit et dit :  
  
« Ecoute mon grand, je dois avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Ron et Hermione, je veut que tu reste ici jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle. »  
  
Drago prit un air boudeur et demanda :  
  
« Ils vont te disputer ? »  
  
Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et répondit :  
  
« Sans doute mon grand mais c'est pas grave, c'est parcequ'ils ont eu peur pour moi. »  
  
Drago sourit et demanda :  
  
« Et moi je peut te disputer pour m'avoir fait peur ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête :  
  
« Non toi tu as le droit de me sauter au cou et de me faire des bisous, crois moi y a peut de gens qui ont cette autorisation là. »  
  
Drago fut un peu déçu de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas disputer son « papa » mais il usa du droit qui venait de lui être accordé. Harry se laissa faire un moment, puis il lui fit des chatouilles pour lui faire lâcher prise et dit :  
  
« Je vais essayer de faire vite, en attendant soit sage. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête et Harry sorti. La « discussion » fut brève, Harry fit remarquer à ses amis qu'il en avait déjà pris pour son grade et que donc il savait très bien ce qu'ils allaient dire. Malgré cela il les laissa hurler pour les calmer, Le survivant monta ensuite chercher son fils. Ron et Hermione jouèrent avec le petit garçon, pendant que Harry travaillait, ses amis pensaient qu'il faisait ses devoirs, et Harry ne fit rien pour les détromper. Ils dînèrent ensemble, et parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment, puis le signal du départ fut donné par Drago qui s'endormit dans les bras de son père.  
  
La matinée du lendemain fut calme, Harry confia Drago à Ginny pendant qu'il allait voir le directeur, ce dernier l'ayant convoqué pour parler du sort de protection contre l'Avada Kedrava. Harry le retrouva dans la salle de duel, le directeur était en compagnie de Flitwick, qui tenait énormément à analyser ce sort. Le directeur demanda à son élève préféré :  
  
« Harry peut tu lancer le sort de protection maintenant ? »  
  
Le survivant hocha la tête, et murmura :  
  
« Mortis protecto »  
  
Le mur argenté se forma instantanément, sous les yeux ébahis des deux professeurs, Harry se mit à coté d'eux, laissant le mur en place et dit :  
  
« Allez-y lancer tout les sorts que vous voulez. »  
  
Le professeurs de sortilège s'exécuta, il lança d'abord quelques sorts simples, tel le sortilège de jambencoton, puis passa au véritable sortilège d'attaque. Même la boule de feu qu'il lança ne put traversé le mur, Dumbledore souriait de toutes ses dents, il écarta le petit professeur et commença lui aussi à tester la protection. Aucun des sorts « autorisés » du directeur ne passa le mur, Harry le regardait faire avec une certaine fierté, après tout c'était lui qui avait créer ce sort. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le directeur passa aux impardonnables, il commença par l'impérium, qui s'écrasa contre le bouclier sans dommage apparent, Harry lui fit remarquer que même si ce sortilège passait le mur cela n'aurait aucune conséquence puisqu'il était à même de le repousser, Dumbledore hocha la tête et poursuivit. Le doloris fit à peine vaciller le mur, mais le sort de mort le fit voler en éclats. Harry n'en fut pas surpris et dit :  
  
« Avec tout les sorts que vous avez lancez avant c'est normal qu'il n'ai pas tenu, de plus je ne suis pas derrière pour le réparer quand il faiblit, sinon vous n'auriez rien put faire. »  
  
Flitwick sauta sur le jeune homme pour lui serrer la main avec une joie visible :  
  
« Mr Potter, je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je suis fier d'être votre professeur, ce sort est une pure merveille ! »  
  
Harry rougit et bredouilla que c'était grâce à l'excellence de ses professeurs qu'il avait pu créer ce sort. Flitwick sourit puis entreprit de lui faire subir un véritable interrogatoire :  
  
« Dites moi tout, quel est la formule ? les mouvements ? les pensées ? les composantes ? je veut tout savoir. »  
  
Harry rit de l'exubérance de son professeur et Dumbledore fit apparaître trois chaises et une table sur laquelle était posé une théière et quelques gâteaux. Ils s'installèrent tout les trois et Harry commença :  
  
« La formule est « Mortis protecto », il n'y a aucun mouvement de baguette, c'est un sort que l'on peut lancer sans baguette - il leva la main pour empêcher son professeur de l'interrompre- C'est un sort de combat et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit utilisable quelque soient les circonstances. On doit pensé à sa survie, mais pas pour soit même, pour les autres, par exemple moi avant je pensais à mes amis, maintenant c'est à mon fils, mais j'ai l'avantage de pouvoir penser à beaucoup de personnes puisqu'on m'a mit un manteau de héros sur les épaules ! - Il lança un regard significatif à Dumbledore, qui eut un léger sourire triste- Les composantes sont le coté difficile de ce sort, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas une parfaite connaissance des boucliers magiques ou qui ne saurait lancer un patronus ne pourrait lancer ce sort. On peut dire que c'est un mélange entre plusieurs boucliers classiques et un patronus, je ne vous apprendrais rien en ce qui concerne les propriétés d'un patronus, il défend celui qui l'invoque. Je suis parti de cette idée, et un jour j'ai essayer de lancer un Avada Kedrava sur mon patronus, ca ne lui a strictement rien fait. C'est de là que vient l'idée. J'ai travaillé longtemps pour pouvoir modeler l'essence du patronus pour qu'elle ai cette forme, ensuite j'ai rajouter quelques protections supplémentaires au cas où. Voilà c'est à peu près tout. »  
  
Flitwick posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début :  
  
« Comment avez vous fait pour qu'on puisse le lancer sans baguette ? »  
  
Harry sourit et dit :  
  
« C'est assez difficile à expliquer. Vous connaissez la potion de magevoyance je suppose. -Les deux professeurs hochèrent la tête - J'en ai fait une et je l'ai mélangé à une potion de conservation, ca me permet de « voir » la magie quand je le veut, et dans une certaine mesure de la modeler. Je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer exactement comment j'ai fait, mais disons que j'ai « marquer » la magie pour que ce sort soit utilisable sans baguette. J'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour que ce sort ne soit utilisable que par les sorciers blancs, ainsi je ne risque pas de voir Tom s'en servir. »  
  
Dumbledore et Flitwick, étaient bouche bée, comment ce « gamin » pouvait-il parler si sereinement de modifier la texture même de la magie ? Harry ne comprenait pas l'étonnement de ses professeurs :  
  
« Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? C'est pas comme ca qu'on crée un nouveau sort ? »  
  
Dumbledore secoua la tête et dit :  
  
« Non Harry ce n'est absolument pas comme ca, en fait il n'y a qu'une seul personne qui ai jamais réussi à modifier la texture de la magie comme tu l'as fait. Et c'était Merlin lui même. »  
  
Harry resta, à son tour bouche bée, puis haussa les épaules en disant :  
  
« Ma vie à toujours été curieuse alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit de le voir réagir de cet façon, puis il posa les questions qui l'interpellaient encore :  
  
« Deux choses Harry. Une : Comment sait tu lancer l'Avada Kedrava ? Deux : Comment à tu put faire une potion de magevoyance ? C'est une des potions les plus difficiles à réaliser, en fait à part Severus je ne connais personne qui puisse en faire une. Et tant que j'y pense, où à tu trouver les ingrédients ? »  
  
Harry rougit à cette dernière question et dit :  
  
« Pour le sort de mort, je suppose que ca vient de ça -il tapota sa cicatrice- Pour ce qui est de la potion, je suppose que de ne pas avoir Rogue sur le dos quand je l'ai faite m'a aider. Et pour ce qui est des ingrédients, et bien disons que le placard de la réserve personnelle de Rogue ferme très mal. »  
  
Dumbledore et Flitwick rirent, le directeur dit :  
  
« Ne t'en fait pas Harry il n'y aura pas de sanctions. J'aimerais tenter quelque chose si tu permet. -Harry l'invita à continuer - Voilà je vais t'amener un chaudron, et je vais te demander de faire une potion, tu seras seul, tu auras tout les ingrédients, et tout le temps nécessaire, je voudrais voir quel est ton niveau en potion quand Severus n'est pas sur ton dos. »  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et Dumbledore fit venir par magie, un chaudron, différents ingrédients et un livre de potions. Puis ils se levèrent, Dumbledore fit disparaître les reste de l'en-cas, et il dit :  
  
« Fait moi une potion de jouvence, tu sais maintenant à quel point c'est difficile. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et se plongea dans le livre, les deux professeurs sortirent de la salle, Flitwick était toujours dans un état excitation que peut de gens lui avaient vu. Harry lut plusieurs fois la formule, et commença à préparer la potion, malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il aimait bien faire des potions, ce qui gâchait son plaisir c'était l'attitude de son professeur, il le stressait énormément et ca l'empêchait d'exploiter toutes ses facultés.  
  
Dumbledore était dans son bureau, en face de lui se trouvait le professeur de potion, qui tentait vainement de chasser l'air ahuri qu'il affichait :  
  
« Comment ? C'est impossible ! Il est nul en potion, il n'a jamais réussi à en faire une correctement, je refuse de croire qu'il ai put faire une potion de magevoyance, et encore moins la mélanger, sans risque, avec une potion de conservation. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit :  
  
« Allons Severus, vous devriez être fier de lui, vous avez fait de lui un maître des potions. »  
  
Rogue s'étrangla en entendant qu'il avait « aider » l'élève qu'il détestait le plus, il se reprit difficilement et dit :  
  
« Il vous a menti, il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre explications. »  
  
Dumbledore allait répondre, quand on frappa à la porte, il invita la personne à entrer. Harry entra et tendit une fiole au directeur, sans même jeter un regard à son professeur de potion, Dumbledore tendit la fiole à Rogue et dit :  
  
« Pouvez vous m'analyser ca Severus ? »  
  
Rogue hocha la tête, puis il déboucha la fiole et la renifla, ensuite il conjura une souris et lui versa quelque gouttes de potions dans la gueule. La souris couina de douleur, avant de s'évanouir, les trois hommes virent la souris rétrécir et se transformer en souriceau avant de se réveiller. Rogue regarda Harry et dit :  
  
« Où avez vous volez cette potion de jouvence ? »  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard méprisant, sans répondre, et se tourna vers le directeur en souriant :  
  
« Vous êtes satisfait monsieur ? »  
  
Dumbledore sourit et répondit :  
  
« Totalement satisfait Harry, vaut tu bien expliquer au professeur rogue d'où vient cette potion ? »  
  
Harry afficha un sourire satisfait, il dévisagea l'homme au cheveux noirs, et dit :  
  
« Je viens de la faire. »  
  
Rogue devint blanc, et bredouilla :  
  
« Impossible. »  
  
Dumbledore intervint :  
  
« Et pourtant c'est la réalité mon cher Severus, j'ai moi même donner à Harry tout les ingrédients nécessaires, et je l'ai enfermer dans la salle de duel, il était seul je vous prie de me croire. »  
  
Rogue se calma un peu et, d'un ton sarcastique, demanda :  
  
« Alors expliquer moi pourquoi vous n'avez jamais réussi une potion dans mon cours Potter ? »  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'?il interrogatif à Dumbledore, qui hocha la tête en souriant, le survivant répondit alors :  
  
« Tout simplement parce que vous êtes toujours sur mon dos à me stresser et ca uniquement dans le but de me déconcentrer. »  
  
Il aurait bien aimé en dire un peu plus, mais il se doutait que le directeur n'apprécierait pas, s'il disait tout ce qu'il pensait. Rogue hocha la tête songeur et dit :  
  
« Mr Potter, j'admet avoir mes torts, et ce que vous venez de faire me prouve que je vous ai mal juger, je vous donne a parole que désormais je ne vous « stresserait » plus dans mon cour. Mais en échange vous allez faire quelque chose pour moi. »  
  
Harry resta bouche bée un moment, en entendant ce discours si inhabituel dans la bouche de son professeur, il hocha néanmoins la tête et Rogue continua :  
  
« Vous viendrez me voir deux fois par semaines, après les cours, le mardi et le jeudi, nous consacrerons une de ces soirées à chercher un antidote pour Mr Malefoy et l'autre serviras à vous donnez des cours particuliers. Le fait qu'à votre âge vous soyez capable de faire deux des potions les plus difficiles du monde, prouve que vous avez le talent pour devenir un grand maître des potions et je refuse de vous voir gâcher ce don. »  
  
Harry interrogea du regard le directeur qui hocha de nouveau la tête, le jeune homme dit alors :  
  
« Très bien professeur mais à une condition. -Rogue lui fit signe de continuer- Que vous arrêtiez de favorisez autant votre maison. »  
  
Rogue hocha la tête et dit :  
  
« Je l'entendait bien ainsi Mr Potter, cela serra d'autant plus simple que désormais Mr Malefoy ne participeras plus au cours. Comprenez que c'est en parti pour m'assurer des bonnes grâces de son père que je faisais cela, ainsi j'avais accès à davantage de renseignements pour notre cause. »  
  
Harry sourit pour la première fois à son professeur de potion, qui, aussi bizarre que cela soit, lui rendit ce sourire. Rogue se leva silencieusement et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme :  
  
« Bien que ca me coûte encore de l'avouer, je suis fier de vous. »  
  
Il sortit sans attendre de réponse. Harry regarda le directeur avec un air surpris, ce dernier lui sourit, le jeune lui rendit son sourire et sortit à son tour  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Je suis pas super satisfait de ce chapitre, ni du suivant, mais je suis légèrement en panne d'inspi pour cette fic et aussi pour l'autre « Papa ou. » donc soyez pas trop durs svp.  
  
RAR :  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Hanna : Continuer à écrire longtemps et beaucoup ? ? ? ? T'es dure lol, mais bon j'essaye  
  
Yami ni hikari : Merci  
  
Lululle : Merci, je crois que la suite était pas trop mal, on va voir ce que tu pense de celui là.  
  
Océ : Pas touche, si jamais Harry l'adopte pas c'est moi qui le prends le petit truc blond d'abord !  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Hanna : Il est tombé à cause de la douleur à sa cicatrice  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Lululle : Merci ca fait toujours plaisir  
  
Hanna : Sympa, mais la suite va sans doute être plus sombre pendant quelque chapitres donc t'attends pas à un univers de fleurs et de petits zoziaux  
  
Yami ni hikari : Au moins c clair comme review, ben la voilà la suite, désolé pour le retard  
  
Skaï Blue : Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, c'est vachement gratifiant pour moi, merci 


	10. Adoption et Prediction

Adoption et prédiction  
  
Le reste de la journée fut calme, si l'on exceptait la crise de fou rire de Ron à l'annonce des faveurs que Harry avait extorquées au professeur de potions. Harry et Drago dînèrent calmement à l'appartement, et montèrent se coucher, Harry avait renoncer, pour le moment à faire dormir son fils dans une autre chambre. Le petit garçon s'endormit donc une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son futur père.  
  
Drago réveilla Harry très tôt, trop tôt selon ce dernier, 6h00 ! Harry faillit le gronder, mais Drago lui rappela que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait devenir son papa « pour de vrai », Harry se calma rapidement à ce souvenir, tout en se rappelant intérieurement que le rôle d'un père n'était pas de tout passer à son enfant. Harry et Drago prirent un très long bain, Harry le rallongea au maximum car tant qu'il était dans l'eau le petit garçon oubliais tout. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, puis Harry lut plusieurs histoires à Drago, qui ne cessait de l'interrompre pour savoir pourquoi la bonne fée, ou le sorcier n'avait pas plutôt utilisé tel ou tel sort, Harry finit par lui dire que toutes ces histoires ce passaient dans un monde ou la magie n'était pas la même que chez eux, ce qui parut satisfaire pleinement le petit garçon.  
  
Harry entreprit ensuite de voir quel connaissances possédaient Drago au niveau des études, il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne savait ni lire ni écrire, ce qui vu son âge lui sembla normal (nda : je sais pas si ca l'est dsl pour les puristes). Il commença alors à lui apprendre tant bien que mal l'alphabet et les sons correspondants, fort heureusement Drago semblais aimer étudier, surtout s'il pouvait le faire en étant sur les genoux de son papa.  
  
Une fois le déjeuner finit Harry alla coucher Drago qui, après avoir eu une matinée longue et bien remplie, n'émit qu'une protestation de pur forme. Il était 15h00 quand Ron et Hermione vinrent l'informer de la présence du responsable du service des promesses de protections. Harry réveilla rapidement Drago, et ils allèrent out les 4 dans le bureau directorial. Le petit homme bedonnant les salua chaleureusement, puis demanda à parler seul à seul avec Harry, sitôt qu'ils furent seuls le fonctionnaire commença :  
  
« Bien, avant tout Mr Potter je dois vous dire qu'avoir un enfant à charge est une haute responsabilité, je suis persuadé que vous prendrez soin de lui, mais comprenez que beaucoup de gens n'attendent qu'une erreur de votre part pour vous causer des problèmes. Fort heureusement votre notoriété vous a assurer une base de soutien solide et importante. Je suis personnellement certain que vous ferrez un père formidable pour ce pauvre enfant. Maintenant passons à autre chose. J'ai un message pour vous de la part de Maugrey, il me fait dire qu'il vous remercie vous et vos amis pour lui avoir permis de capturer un si gros poisson dans ses filets. Avant de faire venir votre fils et vos témoins j'ai quelque chose pour vous –il sortit une lettre de sa poche- c'est Lucius Malefoy qui m'a prier de vous la remettre, elle est passée devant tout les expert du ministère, elle est parfaitement sure. Je vais vous laisser en prendre connaissance. »  
  
Le petit homme sortit pendant que Harry s'asseyait et brisait le cachet de cire de la lettre :  
  
Potter  
  
Nous nous haïssons ! C'est un fait, et même vous vous n'êtes pas suffisamment stupide pour croire le contraire. Cela étant, je me dois, au vue de la situation exceptionnelle dans laquelle nous sommes, vous dires plusieurs choses qui hélas vont vous aider.  
  
Tout d'abord apprenez que, Drago hérite de tout ce que je possède : les demeures, l'argent, les livres et les items magiques, et ce bien que dans quelques minutes, je ne serrais plus son père. Tout cela est placé sous votre tutelle jusqu'à sa nouvelle majorité.  
  
Je sais que Voldemort ferra tout pour vous atteindre à travers Drago, par respect pour mes aïeux, je me dois de vous donnez tout les moyens de permettre à la noble lignée des Malefoy de ne pas s'éteindre. Vous trouverez dans notre résidence principale une vaste bibliothèque (j'en ai sorti plusieurs ouvrages qui vous permettrons d'augmenter votre puissance), pour y accéder, allez dans le salon et dites « scientiscia » le passage s'ouvrira alors. Vous êtes la première personne qui ne soit pas de notre sang à pouvoir pénétré dans ce bastion de la connaissance même Voldemort n'y a jamais eu accès.  
  
Au cas où vous vous poseriez des questions concernant la mère de Drago apprenez qu'elle s'est donnée la mort plutôt que de me voir tomber.  
  
Même si je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous, je tient à le faire en espérant que votre « noblesse gryffondorienne » vous obligeras à en parler à Drago quand il serra plus âgé. Quoi que vous puissiez en penser j'aime mon fils, plus que tout, mais je n'ai jamais appris comment aimer, aussi j'ai fait ce que je croyais le mieux pour lui : le rendre fort devant les souffrances que la vie lui apporterais. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, Mr Clarence m'a raconter votre entretien et je ne peut m'empêcher de réaliser que Drago sera infiniment mieux avec vous.  
  
Respectueusement ( uniquement à cause de votre puissance)  
  
Lucius Malefoy  
  
P.S. : Je suppose que les visites sont rares à Azkaban, mais quand il sera plus grand j'apprécierais que vous veniez me voir tout les deux.  
  
Harry oscillait entre le soulagement, la colère et la stupeur. D'un coté cette lettre avait tout des Malefoy qu'il connaissait, ton hautain, humour désagréable, persiflage tout y était. Mais en plus il y avait cet aspect sentimental qui étonnait le jeune homme, Lucius Malefoy qui avoue ouvertement qu'il aime quelqu'un et qu'il va aider indirectement le survivant, cela avait de quoi choqué.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées le survivant n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, comme il n'entendit pas le pas léger d'un petit garçon, il ne se rendit compte de la nouvelle présence que quand Drago posa sa tète sur sa cuisse en souriant. Harry sourit au petit garçon et le pris sur ses genoux en disant aux autres qu'ils pouvaient entré. Clarence, Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione étaient là. Le fonctionnaire sortit un parchemin de la chemise en peau de dragon qu'il avait à la main et dit :  
  
« Albus, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger je vous demanderais de signez en tant que témoins de l'adoption. »  
  
Les trois personnes s'exécutèrent avec plaisir, puis le petit homme se tourna vers le survivant et dit :  
  
« Mr Potter je vais vous demandez de prêtez serment, voulez-vous bien répétez après moi ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça et Clarence commença :  
  
« Moi Harry James Potter.....   
  
Moi Harry James Potter  
  
Par la magie je jure sur ma vie........   
  
Par la magie je jure sur ma vie  
  
D'élever, de protéger et d'aimer...   
  
D'élever, de protéger et d'aimer  
  
Drago Angelo Malefoy.....  
  
Drago Angelo Malefoy  
  
Par ma vie, mon sang et mon honneur j'en fais le serment !  
  
Par ma vie, mon sang et mon honneur j'en fait le serment ! »  
  
Une vive lumière apparue à la surface du parchemin sur lequel les témoins avaient signés, et disparue aussitôt, ils purent ainsi tous voir le symbole de l'adoption : un dragon crachant des éclairs. Le petit homme afficha un large sourire et dit :  
  
« Désormais Mr Potter vous êtes le père de Drago, selon votre souhait et jusqu'à sa majorité il portera le nom de famille que vous voudrez. »  
  
Drago était ravi et déposa un long bisou sur la joue de son nouveau papa, qui le lui rendit en affichant un sourire éclatant. Harry invita ses amis, ainsi que les professeurs à célébré sa nouvelle paternité, le fonctionnaire, bien qu'invité également dut décliné en arguant qu'il était débordé. Dobby se fit une joie de tout préparé et le soir venu un agréable brouhaha s'éleva dans l'appartement, tout les professeurs félicitaient Harry et s'extasiaient sur la gentillesse de Drago et son attachement à Harry. Drago restait en effet collé à Harry, s'accrochant d'une main à son pantalon, ou (ce qu'il préférait) carrément dans ses bras. Tout le monde put voir que le survivant couvais le petit garçon ne le lâchant pas une seconde des yeux. Dix heure venait de sonner. Toutes les conversations moururent quand une voix éteinte dit :  
  
Avant que minuit ne soit né  
  
Le seigneur des ténèbres frappera  
  
La souffrance et la peine viendront  
  
Mais l'amour et la joie renaîtrons de leur cendres  
  
Avant que l'année ne meurt  
  
Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres vaincra  
  
Par l'amour reçu et l'amour donné il détruira le seigneur des ténèbres  
  
L'enfant renaissant seras la source de la victoire 


	11. Manoir et Révélation

Manoir et Révélations  
  
De toutes les personnes présentes, seuls deux savaient ce qui venait de ce passer, Trelawney venait d'avoir une de ses rares visions véritables. Sur le coup, Harry se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir convier. Sa réaction première ne dura qu'un instant, très vite remplacé par un besoin frénétique de voir Drago pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Fort heureusement pour tous, Harry avait déjà montré qu'il pouvait être terrifiant quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de son fils, le petit garçon était sur les genoux de Dumbledore. Sans un mot le jeune homme prit le petit garçon, à moitié endormi dans ses bras, le directeur se leva et signala la fin de la fête et demanda à tous de garder le secret sur ce qui venait de ce passer. Il ne ce faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions, avec près de la moitié des gryffondors présents, sans compté certains professeurs tout aussi friands de ragots, il ne donnait pas une demi-journée pour que la prédiction se répande dans Poudlard et ensuite dans le monde de la magie. Ne restèrent que Rogue, McGonagall, Ron et Hermione. Dumbledore donna rapidement les ordres nécessaires :  
  
« Severus, vous allez accompagnez Harry au manoir Malefoy, il a des choses à récupérez là bas. Minerva tenter de faire garder le secret aux Gryfondor et envoyé une lettre au ministère pour les prévenir. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger vous resterez ici, nous ignorons où Voldemort veut frapper et vous êtes tout deux des cibles potentielles. »  
  
Ils allaient se lever quand Harry demanda :  
  
« Qui va garder Drago ? Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Ron et Hermione mais contre des mangemorts ils n'auront aucune chance ! »  
  
Le directeur souris :  
  
« Drago viendra avec moi dans mon bureau, je pense pouvoir tenir tête à quelques mangemorts, qu'en pense tu ? »  
  
Harry sourit à son tour et lui tendit le petit garçon, qui ne comprenais pas tout ce qui ce passait. Harry l'embrassa avant de le confier au directeur, et lui dit :  
  
« Le directeur va te garder quelques heures mon grand je dois aller chercher des choses. Tu seras sage ? »  
  
Drago, dans les bras du directeur tendit ses petites mains vers Harry en hochant la tête. Le survivant s'approcha et reçu plusieurs bisous de son fils qui ne semblait pas plus heureux que ca de le voir partir. Dumbledore sortit, suivit de McGonagall pendant que Ron et Hermione se laissait tomber sur le canapé. Rogue s'approcha du jeune homme brun et dit :  
  
« Allons-y ! Plus vite nous y serrons, plus vite nous reviendrons. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, au cas où, et suivit son professeur. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre aux limites de Poudlard et Rogue dit :  
  
« Bon, je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour vous faire transplaner avec moi, donc vous allez devoir m'aider. Concentrez vous sur moi, imaginer être un soutien pour moi et nous devrions y arriver. »  
  
Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, et ferma les yeux, imaginant mentalement être un arbre aux racines profondes sur lequel Rogue pouvait s'appuyer sans craintes. Il sentit à peine la main de son professeur sur son épaule, et en un clin d'?il ils se retrouvèrent devant une immense bâtisse de style mauresque. Le manoir était de pierre sombre, piqueté de nombreuse tours, droites, en spirales, sans bases, la magie jouait un rôle indéniable dans la préservation de cet endroit. Rogue le laissa une seconde profiter du spectacle, lui-même était rester bouche bée la première fois qu'il avait vu le manoir.  
  
Malgré les nombreuses protections du manoir, ils y pénétrèrent sans problèmes, les sorts reconnaissant à Harry le droit d'entrer. Rogue guida le survivant jusqu'au salon, immense, parsemé d'épais tapis et de fauteuils en cuir souple qui étaient une invitation à la rêverie. L'atmosphère du lieu était pesante, le silence n'était brisé que par leur respiration qui semblait déplacé dans ce lieu. D'une voix roque Harry dit :  
  
« scientiscia »  
  
Sans un bruit, sans un tremblement, une immense trappe se souleva révélant un escalier de pierre qui semblait plongé jusqu'en enfer. Avalant péniblement sa salive Harry s'avança, il sentit une résistance infime à la première marche mais la barrière l'accepta. Rogue le suivit, mais il fut violemment repoussé par la barrière, seul Harry avait le droit de pénétrer ici. Sonné le professeur se releva et dit :  
  
« Allez-y sans moi, mais faites attention Potter, je ne veut pas avoir à annoncer à votre fils qu'il est orphelin ! »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, et poursuivit sa descente. Toutes les 20 marches une torche s'allumait, émettant une lueur maladive sur ce goulot sombre et apparemment infini. L'escalier tourna plusieurs fois, tant et si bien que le jeune homme perdit tout sens de l'orientation, le sens du temps lui fut bientôt retirer à son tour. Depuis combien de temps était il ici ? Une minute ? Dix ? Vingt ? Une heure ? Deux ? Une journée ? Un mois ? Un an ? dans cette descente aux enfers la seule chose qui le poussait encore à avancer c'était cette image recueillit quelque jours avant. Cette image de son fils paisiblement endormi contre lui, tenant fermement son t-shirt et suçant son pouce. Après une éternité la lumière se fit dans les ténèbres, un long couloir dépourvu de toute source lumineuse qui menait à une porte brillamment éclairé. Harry ne put empêcher son esprit de se rappeler le tunnel sombre menant à la lumière que les gens disaient avoir vu alors qu'ils étaient aux portes de la mort. Enfin il passa la porte, il fut un instant ébloui par la lumière et fut ensuite estomaqué par ce qu'il vit. La salle était carrée, d'approximativement 10 mètres de cotés, les murs étaient couvert de livres, le survivant leva la tête et ce qu'il vit, ou plutôt ce qu'il ne vit pas lui coupa le souffle. Aussi loin que portais le regard les livres tapissaient toujours les murs, le reste se perdait dans les ténèbres. Au centre de la pièce, une table de facture ouvragée et 4 chaises de la même eau. Et sur cette table, deux choses, une lettre et un cristal noir. Harry prit la lettre, elle lui était adressée et venait vraisemblablement de Malefoy.  
  
Potter  
  
Je suppose que vous vous êtes extasier sur les dimensions de cette salle, dites vous bien que pour chaque marche que vous avez descendu il existe un étage de livres.  
  
Le cristal sert de mémoire à la bibliothèque, prenez le en main, et dites « Legs » il vous fournira les livres que je vous ai préparer. Ce cristal est à commande vocale, posé une question, dites une phrase, et il feras apparaître la liste des ouvrages en rapport, désignez en un et il vous le fournira.  
  
La bibliothèque n'est accessible qu'à vous, Drago est trop jeune pour l'instant, et personne pas même le seigneur des ténèbres ne peut y pénétrer sans l'accord de l'héritier Malefoy. Or vous n'êtes pas héritier, quand Drago atteindras l'âge de 11 ans, âge de son entrer à Poudlard la bibliothèque lui seras ouverte et il pourra décider de qui peut ou non y venir. Le jour de son onzième anniversaire la bibliothèque vous seras fermer à moins qu'il n'en décide autrement.  
  
Les livres contenus dans cet endroit ne doivent, et ne peuvent pas en sortir. Il vous serra impossible de les amener à l'extérieur. Vous constaterez par vous-même qu'il y a de nombreux ouvrages interdit ici, certains livre renferment des sortilèges à cotés desquels les impardonnable sont des broutilles. Ces livres dangereux ne serrons accessibles à Drago qu'a sa majorité, j'aurais du faire de même pour vous, mais hélas la guerre m'oblige à lever cette protection.  
  
Avec tout mon respect  
  
Lucius Malefoy  
  
Harry posa la lettre, et sans s'y attarder d'avantage pris le cristal et souffla :  
  
« Legs »  
  
Aussitôt trois ouvrages anciens, aux couvertures de cuir colorés apparurent. L'un était rouge, un autre vert et le troisième noir. Harry ouvrit le rouge, et commença à lire.  
  
Ce livre est destinés à mes descendants et à leur protecteurs, j'ai moi- même commencer à créer cette bibliothèque. Alors que l'âge m'emporte vers la mort, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu lire tout ce que j'y ai amasser, c'est pourquoi j'ai acquis ce livre. Il permettras à ceux qui en utilise les formules un apprentissages, plus facile et plus rapide, il donneras une mémoire sans faille, bien utile en ces temps troublés.  
  
Hugo Maximus de Malefoy Premier directeur de l'école Poudlard.  
  
Harry poursuivit sa lecture, remarquant plusieurs sorts de lecture rapide, certains étaient définitif d'autres limités dans le temps. Il choisi le plus puissant, celui qui durait à vie, quelques annotations dans la marge stipulait qu'il devait couplé ce sort avec ceux marqué à l'encre rouge dans les pages suivantes. Harry exécuta donc les sorts désignés, en plus du sort de lecture rapide, il lança celui servant à augmenter à l'infini sa mémoire ainsi que celui servant à accéder sans mal à ses connaissances, et enfin un sortilège « sécuritaire » qui l'empêcherait de lire trop en peu temps ce qui aurait pu le mener à la folie. Il prit ensuite le livre vert, ce dernier contenait plusieurs formules qui permettait d'accéder à la mémoire dite « ancestrale » à savoir à tout ce que ses ancêtres avaient appris de leur naissance jusqu'à l'accouplement qui était à l'origine de la génération suivante. Il avait à peine finit de lancer ce sort qu'il fut pris de vertiges, son cerveau recevant trop d'information en même temps pour que le corps soit épargné. Après plusieurs minutes il se reprit en entreprit de sonder ses nouvelles connaissance, il s'attarda longtemps sur celles de son père et de sa mère, savourant chaque expérience qui avait fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient. Puis il remonta plus loin, ses grands parents, puis leurs parents etc. Jusqu'à arriver si loin qu'il ignorait à quel époque avaient vécu ces gens. Il se concentra sur l'un d'eux qui semblait particulièrement cultiver, il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre qui était cette personne. Ce n'est qu'en se rappelant un duel particulièrement violent qu'il compris, l'homme que son ancêtre avait affronté lui était familier. Un sorcier aux cheveux et la barbe longues et noirs, un regard pétrifiant, un air fier. Il avait déjà vu cet homme mais où ? Il était certain que cela ne venait pas d'une gravure ou d'un tableau, et alors il compris, quand l'homme siffla, utilisant une langue qui était devenu sa marque. Son ancêtre avait affronté Salazar Serpentard et avait gagné ! 


	12. Mangemorts

Mangemorts  
  
Estomaqué par la nouvelle Harry mit quelques minutes à voir que la lettre de Malefoy affichait un passage supplémentaire.  
  
Si vous lisez ceci c'est que vous avez découvert qui vous êtes réellement. Je ne l'ai moi-même appris que très récemment, et j'allais en faire part à Voldemort quand les gens du ministère ont frappés à ma porte. Pour répondre à votre question cette lettre est une « sécurité » qui vient de la magie de la bibliothèque. Le précédent chef de famille y laisse quelques pensées, ceci quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouve, pour l'héritier ou son tuteur.  
  
Pour en revenir à votre ascendance, vous êtes bien descendant de Gryffondor, le faite de savoir cela vous permettras d'accéder au pouvoir de votre ancêtre, c'est en cela que je vous aide à augmenter votre puissance. Je suppose que vous êtes aussi son héritier puisque à ma connaissance vous êtes le dernier descendant vivant. Le livre noir contient des sorts d'attaque et de défense très puissants mais qui pour vous serons aisés à maîtriser. Comme vous ne pourrez jamais montrez cette lettre à quelqu'un d'autre je me permet une certaine sincérité émotionnelle : Je vous en prie protégez mon fils !  
  
Harry sourit à la dernière phrase, même s'il désapprouvait les méthodes et les convictions de Lucius Malefoy, il ressentait un certain attachement pour cet homme qui comme lui voulait le bien de Drago. Le survivant reposa la lettre et prit le livre noir, ce dernier contenait des sorts d'une puissance terrifiante, et ayant des effets à coté desquels le doloris semblait être une plaisanterie. Malgré cela il intégra tout les sorts d'attaque qu'il contenait, les sorts de défenses n'étant pas nécessaires vu qu'il avait lui-même créer le plus puissant bouclier qui eut jamais exister. Une fois les connaissances du livre intégrés il décida de remonter, Rogue devait s'impatienter, il reprit le cristal dans sa main et demanda :  
  
« Comment faire pour ranger les livres ? »  
  
Un texte lumineux apparu dans les airs :  
  
« Dite : Rangement ! »  
  
Harry s'exécuta et les livres disparurent de la table, satisfait de ses nouvelles connaissances, il remonta lentement l'interminable escalier. La montée sembla plus courte que la descente, peut-être parce qu'il savait que chaque marche représentait une somme de connaissance qui lui était accessible. Perdu dans ses pensées, tenant d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans cette bibliothèque, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait d'arriver à la dernière volée de marche. Il avait à peine posé le pieds sur la première marche qu'il se figea, quelque chose n'allait pas ! Sans vraiment y penser il invoqua un charme d'invisibilité, et monta silencieusement quelques marches, de manière à pouvoir jeter un œil au salon. Il eut beau regarder dans tout les sens, il ne vit aucune trace de Rogue. Tendu comme une corde de violon, il chuchota un sort appris par son père, qui permettait de voir les gens utilisant des charmes d'invisibilité sans les révéler à tous. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, une trentaine de mangemorts étaient dans la pièce, fort heureusement leur maître n'était pas là, mais tout de même trente mangemorts ! Le jeune homme brun réfléchit un instant, sondant ses nouvelles connaissances pour trouver un sort capable de le tirer de cette situation. Il sonda à nouveau la pièce, même avec la révélation, Rogue n'était pas là, il n'aimait pas cela et il espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Harry afficha un pâle sourire, il venait d'avoir une idée qu'il n'hésitait pas à qualifier de géniale, pour peu que cela fonctionne comme il l'espérait ! Montant quelques marches supplémentaires, pour avoir une vue dégagée sur le salon, le survivant dirigea sa baguette sur lui et murmura :  
  
« Arachna sinistra mano »  
  
Aussitôt sa main gauche fut recouverte de micro griffes telle une patte d'araignée, il regarda ensuite le plafond, cherchant l'endroit idéal pour son plan. Il repéra une poutre apparente, qui serais parfaite pour ce qu'il envisageait il la visa de sa baguette et lança un filin magique aussi solide que de l'acier, et l'utilisa pour parvenir jusqu'à la poutre à laquelle il s'accrocha grâce à sa main « araignée ». Une fois bien installé il ce concentra sur l'effet qu'il souhaitais et murmura :  
  
« Accio Mangemorts. »  
  
Les 4/5 des mangemorts présents furent attirés vers lui, quand il furent à quelques centimètres Harry relâcha son sort ce qui lui permit de voir une pluie de mangemort s'abattre quelques 6 mètre plus bas. Ceux qui n'avaient pas étés attirés par le sortilège scrutèrent l'endroit approximatif où il se trouvait et commencèrent à lancer différents sorts. Harry lança un sortilège de silence sur lui et un autre d'amortissement sur le sol en- dessous de lui et ce laissa tomber. Le sol désormais mou, absorba l'impact et cela dans le plus grand silence. Les mangemorts continuaient donc à viser la poutre vers laquelle il c'était trouvé. Le survivant compta trois mangemorts encore debout, avec toute sa force il lança un sortilège de désarmement suivi de trois stupéfix venant de différents endroits dans la pièce. Satisfait, il venait tout de même de rendre inoffensif une trentaine de mangemorts, il les stupéfixia tous pour plus sécurité et retira les différents charmes qu'il avait utilisés sur lui.  
  
Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur d'appréciation qu'en entendant une voix crier : « Stupéfix ! », pour un peu il eut été perdu s'il n'avait pas pris soin de s'entourer constamment d'un bouclier mineur, apte à bloquer les sorts de faibles puissance. Il maudit sa propre négligence ainsi que son étourderie, et ce concentra sur sa vision magique due à la potion de magevoyance. Même une cape d'invisibilité ne pouvait échappée à cela, il distingua tout de suite le mangemort restant. Simulant l'ignorance de la position de son adversaire il évita, apparemment par chance, les autres sortilèges qu'il lui lançait. Il finit par s'approcher assez pour que le mangemort n'ai aucune chance d'éviter le sort et le stupéfixa à son tour. Soufflant pour évacuer la tension, il s'approcha de son dernier opposant et prit sa cape, puis il l'amena jusqu'au « tas » des autre mangemorts. Il ôta les cagoules des serviteurs des ténèbres pour reconnaître certains membres important du ministère ou encore les parents de certains de ses condisciples. Il eu un sourire carnassier en voyant le visage du dernier mangemort, celui qui était caché sous la cape. D'un mot il l'attacha avec de solide cordes et ensuite lança un charme spécial destiné à empêcher les transformations en animagus, puis il le réveilla. Après avoir plusieurs fois clignés des yeux, le petit rat devint pâle comme un fantôme. Harry affichait un air dur, qui promettait mille souffrances au traître, d'une voix suave il dit :  
  
« Peter, où est le professeur Rogue ? »  
  
Dans une vague tentative de résistance, Peter tenta de se redresser mais gémit immédiatement quand les cordes se resserrent autour de lui. Harry agita sa baguette sous le nez du rat et, toujours sur le même ton répéta sa question. Mal à l'aise Petigrow, commença à geindre :  
  
« Oh Harry, mon cher Harry, tu ne va pas me faire de mal n'est-ce pas ? Tes parents...... »  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir le poing du survivant c'était abattu sur son nez, le calme inquiétant dont le jeune homme avait fait preuve se fissura et la colère l'envahit :  
  
« Peter ! Si tu parle encore une fois de mes parents je peut te jurer que tu regrettera que ce ne soit pas ton maître qui te punisse ! »  
  
Tremblant, Peter acquiesça et commença à parler :  
  
« Le maître l'a emmener, il à appris qu'il était un espion, il à dit qu'il devait payer sa traîtrise. Il nous a laisser ici car il savait que toi seul pouvais pénétrer dans la bibliothèque.   
  
Où l'a t'il emmener ?  
  
Au quartier général.  
  
OU ?  
  
Au.......au manoir Jedusor. »  
  
Satisfait le survivant le stupéfixa à nouveau, puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée, pris une pincée de poudre et dit en la jetant:  
  
« Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. »  
  
Le visage inquiet du directeur apparu bientôt, et Harry lui expliqua la situation. Dumbledore fut choqué de la capture de Rogue, et lui dit que les aurors seraient bientôt là pour prendre les mangemorts en charge. Harry hocha la tête et demanda :  
  
« Que faisons nous pour Ro.....le professeur Rogue ? »  
  
Dumbledore secoua la tête :  
  
« Hélas pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire, et je t'interdit de tenter quoi que ce soit ! Tu m'as bien entendu Harry ? »  
  
A contrecœur, Harry hocha la tête et le directeur continua :  
  
« Tu demanderas à Maugrey de te ramener à Poudlard, si dans un quart d'heure tu n'es pas dans l'enceinte je viendrait moi-même te chercher et si tu m'a désobéit...... »  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant à l'imagination du jeune homme le soin de combler les blancs. Le contact fut rompu, et Harry jura à voix haute, furieux et frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire. Même s'il avait eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore, il n'aurais rien put faire. D'une il ignorais où était situé le manoir Malefoy, de deux il ignorait tout autant la position du Manoir Jedusor, et de trois il n'avait aucun moyen d'aller de l'un à l'autre. 


	13. La souffrance et la peine viendront

Petit mot :  
  
Même si je fais une réponse plus perso à la fin, je remercie tout mes revieweurs/euse. Et puis aussi Gomen Nasaï pour le retard (j'ai honte, pardon, pardon, pardon)  
  
La souffrance et la peine viendront  
  
Le survivant s'assit dans un des fauteuils de cuir et attendit les aurors tout en cherchant un moyen de sauver Rogue. Pendant 6 ans ils s'étaient affrontés, et haït mais les derniers événements, avaient changé les choses. Sans aller jusqu'à considérer Rogue de la même façon que Dumbledore, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser mourir sans rien tenter. En fait il serais réellement blesser de perdre son professeur, après tout ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Perdu dans ses pensés il n'entendit pas les aurors arrivés, ce fut seulement quand il entendit un cri de joie qu'il réagit. Maugrey était debout à coté du tas de mangemorts et souriait, enfin Harry pensa qu'il souriait. Ravi le vieil auror s'avança vers le survivant et lui serra chaleureusement la main en disant :  
  
« Félicitations Potter, ceux-là plus Malefoy, et ça en quelques jours, vous pouvez être fier. »  
  
Harry sourit au compliment, et dit :  
  
« Pourriez-vous me ramenez à Poudlard maintenant Mr Maugrey. J'ignore ce que vous savez de la situation mais je dois rentrer le plus vite possible. »  
  
Maugrey lui jeta un coup d'œil (normal) surpris et répondit :  
  
« Je connais la situation, mais je m'étonne que soyez aussi inquiet pour Rogue, je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas vous voir en peinture. »  
  
Harry lui expliqua brièvement les changements récent, et le vieil homme l'emmena rapidement à Poudlard.  
  
Sitôt dans l'enceinte du château, le jeune homme se précipita au bureau du directeur. Il était à peine entrer que Drago lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser, Harry embrassa son fils en réponse, le pris dans ses bras et demanda :  
  
« Alors mon grand tu as été sage ? Tu n'a pas ennuyé le directeur j'espère ? »  
  
Drago secoua la tête, et Dumbledore intervint :  
  
« Il a été d'une sagesse exemplaire Harry, en dehors du fait qu'il a refusé d'aller au lit avant que tu ne rentre. »  
  
Le petit garçon baissa la tête, un craintif quant à la réaction de son papa, mais Harry l'embrassa sur le front et dit :  
  
« Pour cette fois ca ira, mais la prochaine fois que quelqu'un te garde tu devras aller au lit quand il le dit ! »  
  
Son fils sourit et embrassa à nouveau son papa, Harry le serra fortement dans ses bras en réponse. Le survivant jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, 23h30, tout risques n'avait pas disparu, il regarda le directeur et dit :  
  
« Professeur, où pourrais-je le coucher ? Je préférerais qu'il ne retourne pas à l'appartement avant que minuit ne soit passé. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête et emmena Harry et son fils dans ses propres appartements, situés derrière son bureau. Il lui désigna une chambre d'enfant et retourna à son bureau le temps que le brun couche son fils. Harry admira la chambre décorée dans les tons bleus nuit, il posa Drago sur le lit et le déshabilla, il aurais bien voulu lui mettre quelque chose pour la nuit, mais il n'avait rien ici, il le laissa donc en caleçon. Une fois le petit garçon enfoui sous la couette, Harry prit une chaise et s'assit à coté du lit, il commença à raconter une histoire. Vu l'heure tardive, pour un enfant, le petit ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Harry embrassa son fils et quitta la chambre en laissant la porte entrouverte. Une fois revenu dans le bureau il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil face au directeur et demanda :  
  
« Qu'allons nous faire pour le professeur Rogue ? »  
  
Dumbledore secoua la tête :  
  
« Honnêtement je ne sais pas Harry, je ne peut pas envoyer des aurors à une mort certaine pour sauver un seul homme, même si il est mon ami. Et il en va de même pour toi. »  
  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et répondit :  
  
« Vous savez professeur, il y a une semaine, j'aurais ignoré votre ordre, en fait il y a une semaine je ne me serais même pas demandé s'il méritait qu'on le sauve. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent, c'est assez amusant quand on y pense, en quelques jours je me suis attaché au professeur que je détestais le plus, et cet attachement m'aurais certainement fait voler à son secours mais dans le même temps j'ai appris à ne pas risquer ma vie inutilement, pas pour moi mais pour lui. »  
  
Il désigna la porte des appartements, le directeur sourit :  
  
« Oui c'est assez ironique, mais ca n'a rien d'étonant Harry, durant ces quelques jours tu es passé du statu d'adolescent à celui de père, avec tout ce que cela implique. »  
  
Le regard du survivant ce fit vague, et comme s'il se parlait à lui-même il dit :  
  
« J'ai peur de ne pas être un bon père, je ne veut pas faire les mêmes erreurs que Malefoy ou les Dursley. »  
  
Le directeur sourit et répondit :  
  
« Tu est un excellent père Harry, ne t'y trompe pas. Crois moi si même Minerva te l'as dit c'est que c'est vrai !   
  
Oh excusez moi, je pensais tout haut !  
  
J'ai vu ca, il n'y pas de mal ! »  
  
Dumbledore fit apparaître une théière fumante et après avoir rempli deux tasses dit :  
  
« Ca m'exaspère de dire cela, mais je ne vois aucun moyen de sauver Severus. »  
  
Harry repensa à la bibliothèque du manoir, il avait complètement oublier ce qu'il avait appris sur ses origines, il dit :  
  
« Je ne sais pas si ca peut nous aider mais j'ai appris que je descendais de Gryffondor.. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit :  
  
« Je m'en doutais Harry, surtout depuis ta deuxième année, il était dit que seul un Gryffondor pouvait trouver l'épée, mais je n'était pas certain qu'il soit fait référence à quelqu'un de Gryffondor, ou à un descendant. Cela peu nous aider, j'ignore si c'est une légende ou non mais on prétend que Gryffondor pouvait parler mentalement aux gens quelque soit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Voudrait tu faire un essai ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et demanda :  
  
« Comment dois-je faire ? »  
  
Le vieil homme haussa les épaules :  
  
« Je l'ignore, je suppose que tu doit te concentrer sur Severus et tenter de lui parler. »  
  
Le jeune homme acquiesça, et ferma les yeux. Il s'imagina en train de parler à son professeur, mais rien n'arriva. Il se représenta alors le maître des potions, puis il l'installa sur un fauteuil, pour ensuite se placer lui même sur un fauteuil voisin. La représentation mentale de Rogue parla :  
  
« Potter ? Que faites vous dans ma tête ? »  
  
Malgré les circonstance l'intéressé laissa échappé un petit rire :  
  
« Je vous rends une visite de courtoisie professeur. A votre avis pourquoi serais-je là ? Le directeur et moi, cherchons un moyen de vous tirez de là ! »  
  
Ce que vit Harry ensuite le laissa pantois, Rogue lui sourit avec tendresse :  
  
« Harry, vous ne devez pas prendre de risques pour moi. C'est une fin logique à une vie d'espion, restez auprès de votre fils, il est plus important. Moi je suis déjà mort, même Albus ne peu plus me sauver maintenant ! »  
  
Harry secoua la tête :  
  
« Non ! Je refuse de vous laissez mourir ainsi ! Je ne veut pas qu'il y ait une nouvelle place vide autour de moi ! »  
  
Rogue semblait confiant, si quelqu'un l'avait vu à ce moment là, il n'aurais jamais penser que l'homme était aux portes de la mort. Toujours souriant le professeur reprit :  
  
« Harry, je suis désolé, pas tellement de mourir, mais de n'avoir pas vu vos mérites avant. C'est mon seul regret aujourd'hui, à part cela j'attends la mort avec impatience. Je me suis fait à cette idée depuis plus longtemps que vous ne vivez. Je vais rejoindre ceux que j'ai perdu, j'ose espérer avoir rachetez mes fautes. Dites à Albus que j'ai toujours eu horreur des bonbons au citron, et dites à Minerva que je regrette de ne pas avoir pu goûter sa cuisine. Quant à vous, ne laissez personne vous dire ce que vous devez faire, suivez votre cœur Harry, et un jour prochain vous détruirez ce monstre. »  
  
Harry pleurais, il regarda son professeur et dit :  
  
« Le professeur de potion que j'ai rencontrer dernièrement va me manquer, mais celui qui enlevait des points à Gryffondor va me manquer davantage. »  
  
Rogue souris à nouveau, puis son visage se figea :  
  
« Il est là, adieu Harry, je saluerais vos parents pour vous ! »  
  
Le lien fut brutalement couper, et Harry ressentit la mort de l'homme, et sombra dans les ténèbres.  
  
RAR :  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Celine.s : Effectivement ! Mais comme je l'aime pas...........  
  
Blaise : Tant mieux si vous l'aimes bien, moi suis pas très content. Réincarnation c'est peut-être beaucoup non ?  
  
Giga : La voilà  
  
Lululle : Merci  
  
Hannange : Merci, moi je trouve sa réaction normale, et pour savoir si mon petit dragon redeviendras grand et ben.....................il faut attendre !  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Hanna : Merci, la voilà !  
  
Celine.s : Merci encore.  
  
Lululle : Merci, voilà la suite.  
  
Chapitre 11 :  
  
Lululle, Celine.s, Hanna : Merci (je sais je suis feignant de ne faire qu'une seule réponse mais bon je sais plus koi dire moi.)  
  
Shenna : Moi non plus.  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
Lululle et Celine.s : Encore merci, toujours fidèle au poste, c'est super sympa.  
  
Hannange : Je dois pouvoir te faire ca.  
  
Yami Aku : Merci, je le trouve aussi particulièrement mignon, pour savoir ce qui va arriver à Rogue....... (tu le sait déjà puisque les RAR sont en fin de chapitre)  
  
Laurie : Merci, pour « Papa ou.... » J'y travaille mais j'ai plus trop d'id donc je peut pas te dire. 


	14. Mais l'amour et la joie renaitront de le...

Mais l'amour et la joie renaîtront de leur cendres  
  
Harry ne se réveilla que trois jours plus tard, il n'eut aucun mal, vu le temps qu'il y avait passer, à identifier l'infirmerie. Papillonnant pour s'habituer à la lumière, il ne vit pas Drago lui sauter dessus, et c'est avec surprise qu'il sentit deux petits bras entourés son torse. Ayant reconnu son « agresseur » il l'embrassa sur le front et dit :  
  
« Bonjour mon grand. »  
  
Trop content d'avoir retrouver son papa éveillé, Drago ne répondit même pas, se contentant de le serrer de toutes ses forces. Harry le serra à son tour, savourant cette chaleur humaine que lui donnait son fils. Après quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le directeur, tout sourire de voir son protégé rétablit. Drago restais collé à son père, il n'appréciais pas trop que ce dernier ce blesse ou affronte des mages noirs, même s'il était très fier que son papa soit un héros il préférait un papa normal et vivant qu'un héros mort. Dumbledore s'assit à coté du lit et dit :  
  
« Drago pourrais tu nous laisser un moment mon enfant ? »  
  
Drago grogna, faisant bien sentir au vieil homme qu'il n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette idée. Harry sourit en l'entendant puis l'embrassa sur le front avant de dire :  
  
« S'il te plaît mon grand, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, ensuite je te promet qu'on passeras toute la journée rien que nous deux. »  
  
Le petit garçon grogna encore un peu pour la forme, mais obéit néanmoins, il sorti de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Cette dernière, étant très aimer du petit, car elle prenait souvent soin de son papa. Une fois l'enfant parti le sourire du directeur s'effaça, et il dit :  
  
« Nous avons retrouver son corps devant l'entrée principale, le lendemain de ton contact avec lui. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, peiner d'avoir un mort de plus autour de lui, à voix basse il demanda :  
  
« La cérémonie...... je........... je peut y aller ? »  
  
Dumbledore sourit :  
  
« Bien sur Harry, de toute façon tu n'auras pas à aller loin, Severus avait demander à être enterrer dans la crypte du château. En tant que directeur de maison c'était son droit. La cérémonie aura lieu demain à 9h00. »  
  
Harry hocha tristement la tête et le directeur sortit. La porte venait à peine de se refermer que Drago rentra en courant dans la pièce et sauta sur le lit, il mit ses bras autour du cou du brun et commença à l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises. Beau joueur Harry se laissa faire, puis il serra son fils contre lui et murmura :  
  
« Que dirais tu d'aller chez nous, un bon repas, uniquement tes plats préférés évidemment, puis une petite promenade dans le parc, ensuite on pourrait aller à Pré-au-lard je crois me souvenir qu'il y a un film sorcier qui passe, et puis on pourrait aller prendre le thé chez Hagrid et puis ce soir je te présenterais à l'école. Qu'en dis tu mon grand ?»  
  
Drago souri à son papa et répondit :  
  
« D'accord, mais d'abord câlins ! »  
  
Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, puis se mit à chatouiller son fils.  
  
Malgré la récente perte, Harry était heureux, ces moments simples qu'il passait avec son fils lui apportait beaucoup. Harry avait passer pratiquement tout son repas à regarder son fils manger avec gourmandise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la voracité de l'enfant. Bien qu'il l'ai nié, Drago n'aurait pas été contre un sieste, il avait un peu trop manger et se sentait abruti par la digestion, malgré cela ils étaient tout de même sorti faire une ballade dans le parc, enfin Harry se baladait, pendant que Drago somnolait dans ses bras. Le survivant avait l'impression que Drago avait toujours été son fils, il en était fou. Il faut dire que Drago avait de quoi être apprécier, une bouille d'ange, bien élevé, un immense besoin d'affection, tout cela faisait que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il adorait son fils et ce dernier lui rendait bien.  
  
Drago bailla, et se serra un peu plus contre son papa, il était bien dans ses bras, l'autre ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras, il ne l'avait jamais emmener en promenade, ne l'avait jamais consoler pour un cauchemar. L'autre n'était pas un gentil papa ! Désormais il avait un papa, qu'il l'aimait et réciproquement. Le petit garçon se serra encore un peu plus contre le torse du survivant, puis il appela :  
  
« Papa ? »  
  
Harry s'arrêta de marcher :  
  
« Oui mon grand ? »  
  
Drago le regarda dans les yeux avant de continuer :  
  
« Je t'aime. »  
  
Harry sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de répondre :  
  
« Moi aussi je t'aime mon grand. »  
  
Apparemment satisfait de la réponse le petit garçon sourit à son tour. Harry reprit sa marche vers le village mais Drago l'arrêta une nouvelle fois :  
  
« Papa ?   
  
Oui ?  
  
J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison. On peut ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça et rentra au château, bercer par la marche de son père, Drago s'endormit dans ses bras en souriant. Une fois à l'appartement, Harry le déposa sur le canapé et le recouvrit d'une couverture légère, d'un geste tendre il lui caressa la tête en disant :  
  
« Dors mon fils, je veille sur toi. »  
  
Drago sourit dans son sommeil, Harry resta un long moment à regarder son fils dormir, il n'en revenait pas en quatre jour ce petit bout avait transformé sa vie, et il préférait nettement la nouvelle à l'ancienne. Sans bruit le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre d'enfant, transformée en salle de jeu, puisque Drago passait ses nuit avec lui, et pris les deux peluches qu'il avait achetée, il les posa aux cotés de son fils, qui s'en saisit inconsciemment.  
  
Drago ne se réveilla que peu avant 17h00, il c'était couché tard hier et le repas de midi avait été un peu de trop pour lui. Tout en s'étirant il appela :  
  
« Papa ? »  
  
Harry le rejoignit immédiatement, et l'embrassa avant de dire :  
  
« Tu t'es enfin réveiller mon grand. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête et demanda :  
  
« C'est quel heure ?   
  
Il est presque l'heure du thé mon grand. »  
  
Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Drago se jeta dans ses bras avec un air triste, mais le petit garçon s'expliqua :  
  
« Je veut pas ! Je veut qu'on revienne ce matin, on doit rester ensemble aujourd'hui. »  
  
Harry sourit et l'embrassa avant de dire :  
  
« Ne t'en fait pas mon grand, on peut le faire après-demain.   
  
Pourquoi pas demain ?  
  
Demain j'ai quelque chose à faire mon grand, toi tu devras rester avec Ginny, tu sais la fille rousse, la sœur de Ron.   
  
Non moi je veut être avec toi. »  
  
Harry avait déjà remarquer à plusieurs reprises à quel point Drago était dépendant de lui, en général il aimait ca, mais là non. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être là pour l'enterrement, mais il n'aimait pas voir son fils triste ou en colère, ce qui arriverais immanquablement s'il lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec lui. Tentant le coup, Harry le pris sur ses genoux et d'une voix douce dit :  
  
« Drago, je suis désolé mais demain matin j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, et tu es trop petit pour venir avec moi. »  
  
Le petit garçon fit la moue, mais il vit que son papa regrettait, se serrant contre lui il dit :  
  
« Pourquoi je peut pas venir ? »  
  
Harry soupira, comment expliquer à enfant de 4 ans, ce qu'était un enterrement ? Le survivant se racla la gorge et dit :  
  
« Drago, tut e souviens de l'homme en noir qui était là le soir de la fête ? »  
  
Le blond hocha la tête, et Harry continua :  
  
« Et bien il est aller au ciel, et les gens qui l'ont connus doivent lui dire au revoir, et c'est ce que je dois faire demain matin. »  
  
Innocemment le petit garçon dit :  
  
« Mais s'il est déjà parti ca sert à rien. »  
  
Harry eu un sourire triste :  
  
« Ce n'est pas faux Drago, mais même s'il est parti il nous voit et nous entant toujours, c'est pour ca et aussi pour que les gens qu'il a connus se rappelle de lui que nous faisons ca. Tu comprends ? »  
  
Drago secoua la tête, mais dit :  
  
« Je n'aime pas dire au revoir, c'est triste, et je suis sur que tu va être triste aussi. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et l'enfant continua :  
  
« Alors pourquoi y aller, si tu va être triste ? »  
  
Harry laissa échappé un petit rire, la logique de l'enfant était désarmante, il l'embrassa sur le front et dit :  
  
« Ce n'est pas une réponse qui va te plaire, mais je crois que tu es trop petit pour comprendre. »  
  
Effectivement Drago n'apprécia pas la réponse, mais quelques années avec Lucius lui avait appris à ne pas trop insister, aussi laissa-t-il tomber le sujet. Il frotta sa tête contre le torse de son père avant de dire :  
  
« On reste là pour le thé ? Je veut être juste avec toi. »  
  
Harry acquiesça et Drago dit :  
  
« Câlins ! »  
  
En riant Harry s'exécuta.  
  
Petit mot :  
  
Enfin ! J'ai enfin passer la barre des 50 reviews, merci à tous ceux qui ont appuyé sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche. 


	15. L'union sacrée

L'union sacrée  
  
Harry était nerveux, dans quelques instants il allait entrer dans la grande salle et présenter officiellement son fils. Dumbledore lui avait affirmer avoir été très clair avec les élèves, en AUCUN CAS ils ne devaient évoquer l'ancienne vie de Drago ! Malgré cela Harry craignait que l'un d'eux, par vengeance, ne révèle à Drago ce qu'il avait fait avant l'accident, Harry connaissait maintenant suffisamment son fils pour savoir que cela le briserais. Le seul point positif de l'histoire, était que les serpentards avaient fait savoir au directeur qu'ils protégerait l'enfant à tout prix, parce qu'il avait été leur prince, et que personne pas même Lucius Malefoy n'avait le droit de lever la main sur lui. Drago quand à lui était tout excité à l'idée d'être présenter aux autres gens de l'école, son papa lui avait parler de certaines personnes, qui étaient dans d'autre maisons, et qu'il semblait apprécier. Il avait rencontrer presque tout les gryffondors lors de la soirée pour son adoption mais il n'avait pas pu leur parler beaucoup, intimider par tout ces nouveaux visages. La porte s'ouvrit et McGonagall leur dit d'entrer, Harry allait passer la porte, quand son fils tira sur sa robe avec sur le visage un air de chien battu. Harry pouffa légèrement et le pris dans ses bras avant de dire:   
  
« Tu préfère comme ca ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête tout sourire, et ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Le silence qui les accueillit était quasi religieux, tous semblait les fixer, tentant de déterminer s'ils rêvaient. Quelques « Aïe » se firent entendre, sans doute causer par quelques pincement destinez à les réveiller, mais la scène ne changeait pas : Drago Malefoy, âgé de 4 ans était dans les bras de Harry Potter et était légalement son fils. Le survivant rejoignit le directeur devant la table des professeurs, et le vieil homme prit la parole :  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce jeune garçon s'appelle Drago Malefoy, et qu'il à été adopté par Harry Potter. Etant donné que Mr Potter est toujours élève ici, et qu'il est la cible principale de Voldemort, nous ne pouvons le séparé de son fils. Pour des raisons de commodité nous lui avons alloué un appartement. Cependant Mr Potter devant suivre les cours comme les autres, il est prévu que son fils l'accompagneras, sauf dans les matières dangereuses – le directeur jeta un léger coup d'œil en direction du garde chasse - . Je vous demanderais d'être gentils avec lui, d'autant plus que Mr Potter, en tant que parent, à tout à fait le droit de vous demander raisons de vos agissements envers son fils, lors d'un duel. Honnêtement, même moi je ne m'y risquerais pas. Donc je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement le jeune Drago. »  
  
Dumbledore commença à applaudir, vite suivit des professeurs et des deux maisons les plus opposés de Poudlard, à savoir Gryffondors et Serpentard. Ce furent les Poutsouffles qui firent le moins bon accueil au petit, se rappelant sans doute trop bien tout ce que Malefoy leur avait subir. Les Serdaigles quant à eux, étaient davantage curieux qu'autre chose, leur soif de savoir les poussaient à se documenter sur tout les sujets se présentant à eux, ainsi Mme Pince fut assailli de demande sur les potions de jouvences. De tout les élèves seuls, trois avait relever l'aveu du directeur concernant le duel, fort heureusement pour l'amour de la discrétion du survivant, ces trois là étaient Ron, Hermione et Ginny. En effet si en plus du fait qu'il était désormais le père de celui qui avait été son pire, les élèves relevaient que même Dumbledore craignait de l'affronter, il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité.  
  
Une fois que les applaudissements furent finis, Harry alla s'asseoir à la table de sa maison, il avait à peine eu le temps de poser confortablement son fils sur ses genoux qu'une voix l'interpella :  
  
« Potter ! »  
  
Le survivant se retourna pour découvrir ceux qui avait été la cour de Drago, à savoir, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Zabini. C'était Blaise qui l'avait interpellé, Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur et le serpentard continua :  
  
« Je voulais juste que tu sache que si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour ton fils nous sommes là, c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire pour lui. »  
  
Les gryffondors restèrent stupéfaits un moment, puis leur « chef » se leva et serra la main des trois garçons et fit la bise à Parkinson en disant :  
  
« Merci, je ne l'oublierais pas. »  
  
Il allait retourner s'asseoir quand Zabini l'attrapa par le bras et dit :  
  
« Po.... Harry, nous ne sommes pas au service du Lord, en fait il n'y a que peu d'élèves à l'être dans notre maison. Et c'est grâce à notre prince, c'est lui qui nous à montrer la voie de la fierté des serpentard, tu peut avoir confiance en nous. »  
  
Harry sourit et répondit un simple :  
  
« Je sais Blaise. »  
  
Les 4 serpentards sourirent et regagnèrent leur table. Toute la salle avait suivi l'échange dans un silence équivalent à celui qui avait marquer l'entrée du survivant et de son fils, le directeur se leva et dit :  
  
« Comme vous le voyez, même les rivalités entre les maisons s'effacent dans certaines circonstances. Je suis fier de vous mes enfants. »  
  
La grande salle explosa en applaudissement et cris de joie, la guerre de Poudlard était fini, et ensemble ils ferraient échec au seigneur noir. Tout sourire Harry commença à manger tout en surveillant son fils du coin de l'œil, ce dernier semblant avoir décider de babiller avec tout les gryffondors présents. Harry sourit davantage en voyant Drago en grande conversation avec Neville, le maladroit Gryffondor semblait avoir un bon contact avec le petit, et apparemment ne lui tenait aucunement rigueur de ses agissements passé. Ayant fait le tour de la table, le petit garçon retourna vers son papa et se glissa sur ses genoux, avec un air triste il lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
« Papa, tu peut pas aider Neville ? Il est très triste pour son papa et sa maman. »  
  
Harry lui sourit tristement avant de répondre :  
  
« Ils sont soignés par les meilleurs docteurs de notre monde Drago, moi je peut pas faire plus. »  
  
Le petit ne sembla pas satisfait de cette réponse :  
  
« Mais tu es un héros, et les héros ils peuvent tout faire ! »  
  
Le survivant soupira intérieurement, il ne voulais pas d'une scène dans la grande salle, il serra son fils dans ses bras et répondit :  
  
« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ca mon grand, mais je te promet d'essayer. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire quelque chose alors ne dit rien à Neville, il serait triste si je n'y arrivait pas. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête et commença à manger, piochant sans retenue dans l'assiette de son papa.  
  
Une fois le repas ils regagnèrent leur appartement, Harry mit rapidement son fils au lit, en lui disant qu'il devait prendre un rythme de sommeil normal pour les cours qui recommencerait demain après-midi. Drago protesta un peu, bien que ses yeux ai commencé à ce fermés avant même qu'il soit changé. Harry retourna dans la pièce principale, et entreprit de revoir ses cours pour ne pas être trop à la traîne. Cela devait faire une heure qu'il relisait ses notes, quand il se souvint des sorts trouver dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Maudissant sa propre stupidité, il activa le sorts de lecture rapide et lu tous ses livres de cours en une demi-heure. Il venait de refermer son livre de potions quand il entendit les pleures d'un enfant, mortellement inquiet il se précipita dans la chambre, pour découvrir un Drago en larmes, assis dans le lit. Le petit garçon ne le vit même pas rentrer, le survivant s'assit au bord du lit et attira l'enfant contre lui en disant :  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a petit dragon ? »  
  
Drago rougit et baissa les yeux, avant de murmurer :  
  
« J'ai fait pipi au lit. »  
  
Harry lui caressa la tête en disant :  
  
« Mon grand tu ne dois pas en avoir honte, je te l'ai dit ca arrive. »  
  
D'une voix craintive son fils demanda :  
  
« Tu es fâcher papa ? »  
  
Harry l'embrassa et répondit :  
  
« Non je ne suis pas fâcher mon grand, mais pour éviter ca, tu ira aux toilettes avant d'aller au lit. En attendant on va réparer ca. »  
  
Harry le sortit du lit et lui dit d'aller dans la salle de bain, pleurant un peu moins fort, Drago obéit, pendant que son papa changeais les draps d'un coup de baguette. Puis il le rejoignit dans la salle de bain et le lava, toujours avec la même tendresse, une fois propre il ramena son fils dans la chambre et après l'avoir remis au lit dit :  
  
« Mon grand, ce n'est pas grave, je te promet que je ne suis pas fâcher alors arrête de pleurer parce que ca me rends triste de te voir pleurer. »  
  
Drago se contrôla du mieux qu'il put, puis se nicha dans les bras de son père et d'une voix endormit dit :  
  
« Je t'aime papa. »  
  
Harry l'embrassa avant de répondre :  
  
« Je t'aime aussi mon fils. » 


	16. L'enterrement

L'enterrement  
  
« .......et aujourd'hui son corps retourne à la magie. Ne voyez pas en Severus une victime, mais un héros, un héros de l'ombre pendant des années il a risquer sa vie en tant qu'espion auprès de Voldemort. A chaque fois qu'il voyait le seigneur sombre, il savait qu'il pouvait mourir, et pourtant il y est toujours retourné. »  
  
Il y eu un long silence, entrecoupé de quelques sanglots, puis Fudge s'avança :  
  
« Severus Rogue, au nom du peuple sorcier que vous avez contribuez à défendre pendant toutes ces années je vous décerne l'ordre de Merlin deuxième classe, en espérant que vous trouverez la paix dans l'autre monde. »  
  
Harry retint une exclamation d'indignation, quel intérêt de le décorer après sa mort ? Déjà de son vivant Rogue n'en aurait rien eu à faire, mais en étant mort, il devait vraiment s'en moquer éperdument. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança à son tour et prononça quelques mots en mémoire de celui qui avait été son ami et son rival. Harry n'avait jamais vu son professeur aussi émue, et il était blesser de la voir ainsi, pour lui elle avait toujours été un roc, inébranlable, faisant parti du château aussi sûrement que les pierres qui le composait, immuable ! D'autres professeurs prononcèrent quelques mots puis son tour vint, il s'avança devant le tombeau et tenta de garder une voix claire :  
  
« J'ai rencontré le professeur Rogue il y a sept ans, nous nous sommes tout de suite détesté. Mais même à cette époque je savais qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Avec le temps j'ai appris qu'il combattait Voldemort au même titre que les autres professeurs. Puis les événements récents firent que nous mîmes nos rancunes de cotés. Je regrette de ne pas avoir connu davantage ce professeur là, mais son sale caractère, ses remarques acerbes et sa flagrante manie de favoriser sa maison, tout ca va me manquer. Je suis désolé professeur je n'ai pas pu vous sauver comme vous l'avez fait à de si nombreuses reprise pour moi. »  
  
La voix craqua en même temps que le masque froid qu'il portait et il pleura. Dumbledore lui posa une main sur l'épaule et commença à le ramener parmis les autres, quand une vive lumière argentée jaillit du tombeau, 5 silhouettes se matérialisèrent. Harry les dévisagea tour à tour, ces 5 personnes, il les connaissaient, toutes étaient des victimes de Voldemort, toutes étaient des gens dont l'absence lui pesait. La seule forme féminine parla :  
  
« Mon fils, ne désespère pas, les jours meilleurs viendront bientôt. Je suis tellement fière de toi mon petit. J'aurais tellement aimer connaître ton fils, embrasse le pour moi et dit lui que sa grand-mère l'aime. »  
  
L'être qui avait été James Potter prit à son tour la parole :  
  
« Ta mère à raison mon fils, ne baisse pas les bras, et soit fier. Fier de ce que tu as accompli en recueillant cet enfant, bien que j'espère que cela ne t'empêcheras pas de nous faire un autre petit-fils. »  
  
James sourit à son fils et la silhouette la plus jeune d'apparence parla :  
  
« Harry, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Là où nous sommes, il n'y a pas de malheurs ou de mauvais sentiments, nous sommes heureux de notre non-vie, alors ne te reproche rien. »  
  
Sirius s'avança à son tour :  
  
« Prends soin de toi cousin, après tout tu as adopté mon petit cousin, nous sommes donc encore plus lié qu'avant malgré la distance. Je t'aime Harry tu as été ce qu'il y a eu de meilleur dans ma vie. »  
  
La cinquième silhouette ce détacha du groupe, Harry aurait reconnu ce nez crochu et ces longs cheveux noirs n'importe où :  
  
« Le mot de la fin me revient, maintenant que tout les bons sentiments sont sortis, laissez moi vous dire Potter que..................je suis fier d'avoir été votre professeur. Vous vaincrez cet ordure et ce monde pourra enfin vivre en paix. Adieu fils de Godric nous vous observerons de là-haut et quand le doute viendra tournez vous vers les étoiles. Nous serrons là pour vous réconfortez. Adieu fils du lion, adieu Harry. »  
  
Les cinq silhouettes s'évanouirent et Harry tomba à genoux en criant :  
  
« Non ne partez pas, pas encore ! »  
  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
  
Après quelques instants il se releva, ceux qui croisèrent son regard à cet instant virent ses yeux briller d'une détermination nouvelle, une force telle qu'ils en frissonnèrent inconsciemment. A cet instant il ne semblais plus exister que pour la vengeance. Vengeance pour tout ces morts, vengeance pour toutes ces années de ténèbres, vengeance pour tout ceux qui avait souffert sous le joug du seigneur noir. Des années plus tard on pouvait encore entendre Dumbledore dire :  
  
« Si Voldemort l'avait vu à ce moment là, il aurait abandonné. »  
  
Puis l'instant passa, et le survivant partit, il retourna dans ses appartements. Sa décision était prise, il partirait, il traquerait Voldemort et le tuerais, une fois pour toute. Mais sa résolution ne résista pas bien longtemps quand son fils lui sauta au cou, il lui avait promis de ne plus le laisser, et il ne voulait pour rien au monde le blesser.  
  
Souriant malgré les circonstance, Harry s'installa sur le canapé, son fils sur les genoux. Ginny sourit en les voyants ils étaient trop mignon tout les deux. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'éprouvait plus cette admiration sans bornes pour Harry, non aujourd'hui il était son frère, aussi sûrement que Ron, ils le savaient tout les deux et en étaient très heureux. Ginny embrassa les deux garçons et sortit. Harry se laissa aller sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, pendant que Drago se serrait contre lui et se mettait à sucer son pouce. Ils restèrent un long moment, sans rien dire, Harry appréciais cet capacité à préserver le silence qu'avait son fils. Non pas que l'entendre parler l'énerve, mais il savait que les enfants en général n'aimaient pas le silence, et donc babillaient constamment. Harry ouvrit un œil, pour voir que son fils avait lui aussi fermer les yeux, un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres du brun et tout doucement il se rapprocha du cou de son fils, à quelques centimètres il souffla doucement dans le col du petit. Ce dernier se mit à gigoter en pouffant, puis il se vengea en commençant à chatouiller son papa. Le survivant se laissa faire un moment puis immobilisa son fils, et le serra fort dans ses bras en disant :  
  
« Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon fils. »  
  
Le petit garçon sourit et lui fit un bisou :  
  
« Moi aussi je t'aime papa. »  
  
Harry l'embrassa à son tour, après quelques instants il dit :  
  
« Et si nous continuions tes leçons ? »  
  
Un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres le petit répondit :  
  
« Seulement si je suis sur tes genoux ! »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et ils s'installèrent au bureau, et le brun continua à lui apprendre à lire. Drago aimait beaucoup ces leçons, surtout parce qu'il restait sur les genoux de son papa, le seul endroit qu'il préférait à celui- ci étant les bras de ce dernier. Harry avait récupérez un livre d'apprentissage de la lecture, et lui montra une phrase, peinant un peu, Drago tenta de lire tout en suivant la ligne de son doigt :  
  
« Le trajon grasse du fu. »  
  
Harry sourit et lui montra le deuxième mot :  
  
« Regarde mon grand, c'est comme ton prénom, il n'y a qu'une lettre en plus, c'est dragon.   
  
Dragon ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, et désigna le mot suivant :  
  
« Regarde, les trois premières lettres c'est comme dans crapaud.   
  
Crasse ?   
  
Non, le c et le h, ca fait che, comme dans chat.  
  
Crache ?   
  
Oui c'est ca, tu es très fort. »  
  
Drago sourit et désigna le dernier mot :  
  
« Et ca c'est juste ?   
  
Presque, ce mot là c'est feu, e et u ca fait heu.  
  
feu ?   
  
Oui, maintenant relit moi cette ligne.  
  
Le dragon crache le feu.  
  
C'est très bien mon grand. »  
  
La leçon continua jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner pour lequel ils descendirent dans la grande salle, maintenant que Drago était connu des autres élèves, Harry avait décider de prendre ce repas dans la grande salle, contrairement au petit déjeuner et au dîner. La grande salle était tendue de noir en signe de deuil, et les conversations avaient un niveau assez bas. Harry s'installa à la table des gryffondors, les rumeurs nées de sa nouvelle paternité avaient été étouffées dans l'œuf par l'apparition des cinq fantômes à l'enterrement. Le repas fut sans histoire, en dehors du fait que Drago se découvrit un talent certain pour la sculpture sur purée, malheureusement, comme tout les artistes, les contingences matérielles lui échappaient quelque peu et Harry dut lui rappeler deux fois que l'on ne devait pas jouer avec la nourriture. Le jeune père, eut à peine le temps d'avaler une bouchée, étant donné qu'il dut prendre en compte le temps nécessaire pour retourner à l'appartement et redonner un bain à son fils qui, comme par magie, avait retrouvé de la purée un peu partout sur ses vêtements. Il venait de le sortir de le poser sur le lit pour l'habiller quand il dit :  
  
« Drago, il faut me promettre d'être sage cet après-midi. Sinon le directeur pourrait décider de te confier à quelqu'un d'autre pendant mes cours, tu comprends ? »  
  
L'air mortellement sérieux à l'idée de devoir être tenu loin de son papa pendant la journée, l'enfant hocha la tête et répondit :  
  
« Je te promet papa, je serais très sage, mais est-ce que je pourrais rester sur tas genoux ? »  
  
Apparemment c'était la seule chose qui le dérangeait et donc l'intéresser répondit :  
  
« Il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne puisse pas, mais il faudra être encore plus sage, je dois pouvoir écrire et écouter ce que les professeurs disent. »  
  
L'enfant hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et, une fois Drago habiller convenablement, ils se rendirent au premier cour de l'après-midi : Métamorphose.  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur (vous auriez jamais devinez n'est ce pas ?) : Je veut juste signaler deux petits trucs, un comme je l'ai dit je réponds pas aux reviews à tout les chapitres mais je réponds quand même deux ne vous habituez pas à ce rythme de parution, je suis dans une période faste pour cette fic mais pas sur que ca continue. Voilà, merci de me lire (vous avez du courage) et de m'envoyez des reviews. 


	17. Premier cour et conséquences

Premier cour et conséquences  
  
Drago dans les bras, Harry couru jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose, et arriva au moment même où Neville allait fermer la porte. Le survivant s'assit au fond de la salle, et reprit tranquillement son souffle tandis que son fils s'installais le plus confortablement possible sur ses genoux. Harry vit, et entendit, très distinctement les réactions des autres élèves et de son professeur. McGonagall laissa apparaître un de ses trop rares sourires, tandis que toutes les filles gloussaient en faisant différents commentaires sur le fait qu'ils étaient SI mignons tout les deux. Les autres garçons quant à eux, tendaient vainement de faire croire que toutes ces histoires n'intéressaient pas les VRAIS hommes.  
  
Secouant légèrement la tête, d'un air de dire « j'y crois pas », Harry sortit un cahier moldu et une boîte de crayons de couleurs de son sac et les donna à son fils en disant :  
  
« Tient mon grand fait moi un beau dessin. »  
  
Drago sourit, lui fit un bisou et s'exécuta, sous le regard attendri du reste de la classe. McGonagall s'arracha à sa contemplation et toussota pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves, d'une voix qui paru moins strict que d'habitude à beaucoup elle dit :  
  
« Malgré les circonstances exceptionnelles je tient à ce que ce cours se déroule normalement ! N'oubliez pas que vous avez vos ASPICS à la fin de l'année. »  
  
Un lourd silence tomba sur la salle, uniquement troublé par le bruit des crayons sur le papier, le professeur laissa quelques instants passés puis reprit :  
  
« Aujourd'hui, nous devions faire uniquement de la théorie, mais j'ai pensée que nous pourrions apprendre à transformer divers objets en jouets. »  
  
Harry rougit un peu, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais McGonagall n'avait changé le sujet d'un cours au dernier moment, et il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour en connaître la raison. Les autres élèves laissèrent échappés des murmures enthousiastes, quelques soit la raisons la pratique était toujours plus amusante que la théorie.  
  
Ignorant les différentes réactions la vieille sorcière continua :  
  
« Nous allons commencé par de simples peluches, et nous tenterons ensuite d'effectuer des transformations plus compliquées. Je vais vous distribuer à chacun différents objets, le but seras d'obtenir, un ours, un lapin et un lion. »  
  
Bien que gêner, Harry avait suivi le petit discours avec attention, alors que son professeur commençait à distribuer les objets d'origines, Drago lui tendit une feuille. Le survivant sourit, et l'examina avec attention, on ne pouvait pas parler de Léonard de Vinci, mais pour son âge Drago dessinais remarquablement bien, au grand soulagement de Harry qui avait craint de devoir lui demander ce que ca représentait. Mais là, il n'y avait aucune difficulté à identifier ce que son fils venait de coucher sur le papier, le dessin représentait deux silhouette, l'une avec des cheveux noirs et une cicatrice sur le front, et l'autre beaucoup plus petite, avait les cheveux blonds. Les deux se tenaient par la main, et sous la plus grande on pouvait « lire », ou plutôt deviner le mot « papa » écrit en majuscule. Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit et il embrassa son fils en disant :  
  
« Tu dessine très bien mon grand, c'est très joli. »  
  
Drago rougit sous le compliment, et rendit le bisou en souriant. La charmante scène fut interrompue par le toussotement de McGonagall, campée devant le bureau, elle jeta un regard sévère au survivant et lui tendait les trois objets nécessaires à l'exercice. Harry eut la bonne grâce de baisser les yeux, tandis que son fils lançait un sourire au charmeur au professeur, qui ne put résister bien longtemps avant de lui retourner le sourire. Harry dissimula son amusent en baissant la tête, il avait remarqué à quel point sa directrice de maison était sensible au charme de son fils, et connaissant leurs antécédents, il avait du mal à ne pas rire. Bien que n'ayant pas le talent de son père pour la métamorphose, Harry était assez doué, alors qu'un examen attentif des objets d'origine était recommandé, il n'y jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil. McGonagall avait fourni à chacun, une plume, un bouton et une aiguille. Harry choisi mentalement quel objet deviendrais quelle peluche et ce mit au travail. Une représentation mentale détaillé du résultat souhaité était indispensable, aussi demanda-t-il à son fils de ne pas faire de bruit. Il se représenta un énorme lion en peluche, qui à quatre pattes devait faire à peu de chose près la taille de Drago. Il pointa sa baguette sur la plume, et une secondes plus tard un énorme lion de peluche d'une douceur incroyable était sur son bureau. Drago tendit timidement la main, et passa doucement ses doigts dans la crinière soyeuse du lion, tout les autres élèves se mirent à envier l'enfant ils avaient eux aussi envie de constater la réalité de cette merveille. McGonagall se posta à coté du bureau du survivant, et examina le lion sous toutes les coutures, avant de félicité Harry, elle allait prendre le lion, quand deux petits bras s'entourèrent autour de la peluche :  
  
« A moi ! »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix, d'un seul coup Drago compris qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur. Depuis qu'il vivais avec Harry il ne l'avait pas souvent vu en colère, mais les rares fois l'avaient dissuadé de ne jamais l'énerver. Or là, son papa semblait furieux, déglutissant péniblement le petit garçon se dit qu'il ferrait aussi bien s'éclipser. Il lâcha le lion et couru vers la porte, mais il l'avait à peine entrouverte qu'une main se posa sur le battant l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Mal à l'aise, il se retourna, pour faire face à deux yeux émeraudes qui brillaient d'un mélange de colère et de tristesse, une voix froide lui parvint :  
  
« Je peut savoir où tu compte aller ? »  
  
Drago sentit se yeux le piquer, il ne voulait pas voir son papa comme ca, il voulait le papa qui le prenais dans ses bras, le cajolait dès qu'il le voulait, pas celui qu'il avait en face de lui à ce moment là. Celui ci lui faisait peur, et en plus celui ci semblait très triste, et il ne voulait pas voir son papa triste. Sans même que le petit garçon s'en soi rendu compte, les larmes avaient commencé à coulée sur ses joues. Il baissa la tête, attendant la sentence. Harry se retourna vers son professeur, tout en gardant une main sur la porte et dit :  
  
« Pourriez vous m'excuser pour un moment professeur ? Je crains de n'avoir quelque chose à faire. »  
  
Tout comme Drago, McGonagall vit à quel point Harry regrettait de devoir se mettre en colère contre son fils, et elle savait qu'il serait d'autant plus blesser si elle « l'obligeait » à le punir devant toute la classe, elle l'autorisa donc à quitter le cours. Harry la remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis il pris l'enfant par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à leur appartement. Drago avait pleurer tout le long du chemin, mais il n'avait pas prononcer un mot, dès qu'il furent entrer dans l'appartement, il ressentit un certain soulagement, quelque soit sa punition elle allait bientôt arriver et ensuite ce serais fini.  
  
Harry hésita un moment, puis il s'assit en soupirant sur le canapé, et allongea son fils sur ses genoux, il se dégouttait pour ce qu'il allait faire mais Drago ne devait pas se croire tout permis. Après lui avoir baisser son pantalon et son caleçon et lui mit une douloureuse fessée, se maudissant intérieurement pour faire souffrir son fils. Drago pleura, pas tellement de douleur, il y était habitué, mais de peine, c'était la première fois que son papa lui donnait une fessée. Harry reposa son fils par terre et d'une voix qu'il tenta de contrôler dit :  
  
« Dans ta chambre, tout de suite ! »  
  
Le petit garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et fila dans sa chambre. Son fils était à peine sortit que le survivant sentit les larmes envahirent ses yeux, il savait avoir agit comme un père, mais cela ne le déchargeait pas de sa culpabilité, il avait fait du mal à son fils, à cet enfant qui avait déjà tellement souffert. Le survivant ferma les yeux et se roula en boule sur le canapé, il ne voulait pas retourner en cours, il voulait rester là et ne plus voir personne, surtout pas son fils, il ne voulait pas voir le ressentiment dans ses yeux.  
  
Harry resta ainsi pendant toute l'après-midi, c'est seulement quand on frappa à la porte qu'il consenti à sortir de son marasme. Traînant les pieds, il ouvrit la porte révélant un Albus Dumbledore affichant un air ennuyé, ce que Harry ne lui avait vu que de très rares fois, sans un mot il lui fit signe d'entré, le directeur lui fit un sourire encourageant et alla prendre place dans le canapé. Il resta silencieux un moment, observant son élève, et plus particulièrement ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Presque à mi-voix le vieil homme dit :  
  
« Minerva m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé en métamorphose, veut tu m'expliquer la suite s'il te plaît ? »  
  
Harry haussa les épaules d'un air abattu, il ne c'était toujours pas pardonné, d'une voix éteinte, il raconta la punition qu'il avait infligé à son fils. Dumbledore eu un petit sourire et dit :  
  
« Harry tu as fait ce que n'importe quel père aurais fait. Et je suis sur que Drago sais qu'il à mérité cette punition. »  
  
Harry secoua la tête, pas convaincu pour deux sous :  
  
« Il a été battu professeur, comment pourrait-il faire la différence entre une punition justifiée, pour peu qu'elle l'ai été, et la simple envie de faire du mal d'un fou ? »  
  
Le vieil homme secoua la tête en souriant :  
  
« Harry au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ton fils bien qu'ayant des réactions propre à son âge à parfois une manière de penser bien plus mature que celle d'un enfant de 4 ans. – Le survivant haussa de nouveau les épaules, comment pourrait-il le savoir ? il n'avait jamais fréquenter d'enfant de 4 ans à part quant il en était lui même un – Laisse moi aller le voir s'il te plaît.   
  
Si vous y tenez professeur. »  
  
Le vieil homme hocha la tête et monta dans la chambre d'enfant. Harry se remit en boule sur le canapé, de son point de vue, l'intervention du directeur ne changerais rien.  
  
Dumbledore entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, il trouva l'enfant à son bureau, la tête dans ses bras en train de dormir, les traces de larmes sur ses joues, prouvait qu'il n'avait pas du passer un meilleur après-midi que son père. Le directeur le secoua doucement par l'épaule, et le petit garçon se réveilla avec difficulté. Il dévisagea le vieil homme et d'une voix brisée demanda :  
  
« Il ne veut plus de moi ? »  
  
Dumbledore lui fit un sourire rassurant et dit :  
  
« Bien sur qu'il veut de toi, il t'aime plus que tout, mais il est très triste d'avoir du te punir. Je ne sait pas si tu peut comprendre, mais ton papa n'aime pas du tout faire du mal aux gens. A toi encore moins qu'au autres, et même si tu avait mérité cette fessée, il s'en veut de te l'avoir mise, il pense que tu va lui en vouloir. »  
  
Le petit garçon eu un immense sourire en entendant cela, son papa l'aimait vraiment s'il s'en voulait de l'avoir puni, l'autre n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de remords. Sans un mot pour le directeur, il se leva et couru au salon, ses yeux recommencèrent à le piquer quand il vit son papa, roulé en boule sur le canapé. Hésitant un peu sur la conduite à tenir, il s'approcha doucement et grimpa sur le canapé. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, le survivant ne s'en rendit même pas compte, ce fut uniquement quand il sentit un petit corps se glisser entre ses bras il revint à la réalité. Son fils était là, les yeux légèrement humides de larmes, mais un immense sourire, sur le visage. Un peu étonné, Harry mit du temps à réagir, temps qui fut mit à profit par Drago pour se blottir contre lui et dire :  
  
« Pardon papa, je sais que c'est pas bien ce que j'ai fait. »  
  
Le survivant sonda le regard acier de son fils, et n'y vit aucune rancœur, juste un besoin d'amour évident. Il sourit à son tour et serra son fils contre lui, en murmurant :  
  
« C'est fini mon grand. »  
  
RAR :  
  
J'aimerais pouvoir trouver une réponse personnalisée pour chacun, mais hélas, à part dire « Merci c'est super sympa » je vois pas quoi répondre. Donc je crains qu'il ne faille vous contenter de ca dsl. (A moins que vous ayez une super formule pour répondre à chaque reviews de façon individuelle, dans ce cas je me ferais un plaisir de l'appliquer). Encore une fois merci de me supporter, et pardon. 


	18. Babysitter

Baby-sitter  
  
Harry et Drago restèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure, l'un et l'autre, trop heureux qu'il n'y ai aucune rancœur entre eux. Puis Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :  
  
« Mon grand, il faut que tu comprenne, j'ai horreur de te punir, mais tu l'avait mérité, tu comprends ? »  
  
Drago baissa les yeux honteux de son attitude, et hocha la tête, Harry sourit et continua :  
  
« Donc demain matin, tu va venir avec moi et tu t'excusera auprès du professeur McGonagall. »  
  
Pas vraiment emballé à cette idée, le petit garçon hocha néanmoins la tête, et son papa reprit :  
  
« Une fois que tu aura fait ca, cette histoire seras terminée pour moi. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle le soit pour les professeurs, et j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne veuillent plus que tu vienne en cours avec moi. »  
  
Immédiatement, Drago releva la tête avec sur le visage un air de panique extrême, d'une voix déjà brisée par les premiers sanglots il dit :  
  
« Non papa, s'il te plaît, je veut être avec toi. »  
  
Le survivant sourit tristement et dit :  
  
« Moi aussi je voudrais que tu reste avec moi Drago, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Le directeur te confiera certainement à quelqu'un de bien, ne t'en fait pas. Et puis je viendrais te voir entre chaque cours. Rassure toi, pour l'instant rien n'est sur, mais c'est possible, et si jamais cela arrive je voudrais que tu soit sage avec la personne qui te garderas.»  
  
Drago hocha piteusement la tête puis enfoui son visage dans le cou de son papa. Harry sentit les larmes de son fils, dans un sens ca le rassurais, au moins il était sur que Drago ne lui en voulait pas pour la fessée, mais il avait horreur de voir son fils ainsi. Il le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait sans lui faire mal.  
  
Ce fut l'intervention du directeur, qui était reparti entre temps, qui les tira de ce moment. Le père et le fils eurent un sourire reconnaissant pour le vieil homme qui les avaient aider dans cette première crise. Mais Dumbledore semblait gêner, aussi ne profita-t-il pas de cette reconnaissance. Il prit place sur un fauteuil en soupirant et dit :  
  
« Harry, je crains que Drago ne puisse pas continuer à suivre les cours avec toi. »  
  
Drago, malgré ses larmes, releva la tête, il aurait voulu ne pas pleurer, mais même dans ce cas il se comporterais comme un grand. Harry quant à lui hocha simplement la tête, cela ne le surprenais pas outre mesure, et il c'était fait à l'idée. De plus, bien qu'il adore son fils, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'aurait rien contre le fait de passer quelques heures sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour lui.  
  
Le vieux sorcier continua :  
  
« Dans d'autre circonstance cela aurait été bien de le mettre dans une crèche, mais nous ne pouvons courir ce risque. Donc il faut trouver quelqu'un pour le garder, et honnêtement je ne vois qu'une personne, tu ne le connais pas, mais j'ai encore plus confiance ne lui que je n'avais confiance en Severus. Il peut être là demain, ca te va ? »  
  
Harry soupira :  
  
« Honnêtement professeur, je préférerais ne pas me séparer de Drago, mais je suis conscient qu'il n'est pas à sa place en cours. Donc, si vous avez confiance en cet personne, faisons ainsi. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit et demanda :  
  
« Tu ne veut pas savoir qui c'est ? »  
  
Harry laissa échappé un petit rire :  
  
« Professeur, je commence à vous connaître, si vous ne me l'avez pas dit directement c'est que vous voulez voir ma réaction quand je le rencontrerais, qui suis-je pour vous priver de vos plaisirs ? »  
  
Dumbledore fit une révérence en riant, puis il quitta l'appartement. Sitôt le directeur sortit, le petit garçon se blotti contre son papa en pleurant, il aurait voulu que cette journée n'arrive jamais, mais il comprenait que c'était de sa faute il avait été méchant et il était puni. Au moins il savait qu'il y avait une raison à sa punition, dans un autre temps, pas si lointain, il n'y avait pas forcément de raisons à ses punition.  
  
Harry passa le reste de la soirée à câliner son fils, qui ne voulait pas quitter son papa, même pas pour la journée. Inquiet de cette réaction démesurée, Harry finit par demander :  
  
« Pourquoi a tu si peur petit dragon ? La personne qui te gardera ne va te faire de mal. »  
  
Drago avala difficilement la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et répondit :  
  
« J'ai peur que tu m'aime moins. »  
  
Harry s'assit sur le canapé et plongea son regard dans celui de son fils avant de répondre :  
  
« Drago, rien au monde ne pourrais faire que je t'aime moins. Ecoute petit dragon, tu es mon fils, aussi sûrement que si nous avions le même sang, et en tant que tel tu aura toujours tout mon amour. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne serrais pas avec toi la journée que je vais t'oublier, au contraire je penserais sans arrêt à toi. »  
  
Quelque peu rassuré, quoi que toujours larmoyant, Drago se blotti contre lui et dit :  
  
« Je t'aime papa, plus que n'importe qui. »  
  
Harry eut un sourire tendre pour son fils et répondit :  
  
« Moi aussi, mon grand, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui. »  
  
Hélas, la crise n'était pas fini, le lendemain matin, Drago pleurait toujours et l'arrivée imminente de son « baby-sitter » ne l'aidait absolument pas. Heureusement, son papa avait l'autorisation de rester avec eux le matin.  
  
Il était 8h30 quand quelques timides coups furent frappés. Harry envoya son fils dans la salle de jeu, et se prépara mentalement à tout, du moins c'était son intention. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte. Le survivant resta bouche bée devant son visiteur : Drago Malefoy ! Non ! C'était impossible, de plus le visiteur en question était plus vieux que ne l'avait jamais été Drago. Mais en dehors de ca, il avait en face de lui la réplique parfaite de son fils dans un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Le jeune homme blond, observais avec un sourire amusé la réaction du survivant, il ne prononça pas un mot, attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. D'une voix mal assurée Harry demanda :  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
  
Le blond répondit avec un grand sourire :  
  
« A voir votre réaction vous avez devinez tout seul. »  
  
Le sourire de l'inconnu s'élargit tandis que Harry percevait le discret rire du directeur qui avait assisté à la scène. Le survivant secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et fit entrer ses deux visiteurs.  
  
Bien que légèrement remis du choc, Harry avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait, aussi l'inconnu se présenta-t-il :  
  
« Je suis Orion Black.   
  
Black ?  
  
Oh, normalement Malefoy, mais je n'ai jamais partagé les idées de mon père et donc il à préférer me renier, j'ai donc pris le nom de ma mère. »  
  
Le souvenir d'un arbre généalogique accroché au 12 square Grimaud frappa le survivant de plein fouet. Black ? Malefoy ? Il n'y avait qu'un mariage qui pouvait correspondre à l'âge et à ces deux noms : celui de Lucius et Narcissa ! D'une voix toujours mal assurée Harry demanda :  
  
« Vous êtes son frère ? »  
  
Le dénommé Orion hocha la tête, et jugea utile de rassurer le survivant :  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je suis son frère, je ne veut pas vous faire obstacle, si Albus et Minerva affirment que vous êtes un bon père pour Drago alors ca me va. Et ne craignez pas plus qu'il vous délaisse parce que je suis son frère, je doute qu'il se souvienne de moi, Lucius m'a renier alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. »  
  
Harry était curieux, il voulait connaître l'histoire de cet homme, après tout il allait lui confié son fils, il pouvait donc exiger d'en savoir plus sur lui. Ayant repris le contrôle de sa voix il demanda :  
  
« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais connaître votre histoire. »  
  
Orion hocha la tête, et commença :  
  
« Très bien. Comme je vous l'ai dit je suis Orion Black, né Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black. J'ai 27 ans, de ma naissance à mon entrer à Poudlard, j'ai été « élever » comme Drago, si vous voyez ce que je veut dire. – Harry hocha la tête d'un air désolé, il savait ce que c'était d'être maltraité – Rien dans tout cela que de très normal, du moins pour un Malefoy. Ce qui le fut moins, ce fut la cérémonie de répartition, une des raisons qui ont poussées mon cher père à me renier, je fut envoyer à Gryffondor. Vous imaginez sans peine la surprise que ca a été, depuis Hugo, que vous devez connaître de nom puisque vous avez accès à la bibliothèque, aucun Malefoy n'était aller dans cette maison. – Harry hocha de nouveau la tête à l'évocation de cet ancêtre, c'était lui qui avait construit la bibliothèque – Bien qu'étant ici, et donc hors de porté de mon cher père, je sais qu'il entra dans une colère noire en apprenant quelle était ma maison. Et je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu à d'autre vacances au manoir, Voldemort m'aurait sans doute vu comme une menace. Fort heureusement pour moi, le 31 octobre de cette même année, vous êtes devenu le survivant, ainsi vous m'avez sans aucun doute sauver la vie. Malgré la disparition de son maître, mon père me renia, priver d'attaches, Albus jugea plus prudent de m'envoyer loin. Je n'ai même pas passer un an à Poudlard. Il m'envoya chez des amis à lui, au Japon, j'y ai appris la magie orientale, et pendant les vacances je revenait ici, où les professeurs m'apprenaient la magie occidentale. Une fois que je fut diplômé, j'errais de part le monde, jusqu'à hier où j'ai reçu le message d'Albus qui m'expliquait la situation. Et puisque nous en sommes aux confidences, les autres raisons qui ont faits que mon père m'a renier, sont dans le désordre : mon mépris pour la magie noire, ma haine envers Voldemort et dans une moindre mesure mes préférences en matières de partenaires sexuel.»  
  
Harry rougit un peu à l'évocation de ce dernier point, puis lâcha :  
  
« Très bien Mr Malefoy, puisque vous avez été d'une franchise étonnante avec moi, ceci ajouté au fait que le directeur vous fait confiance, fait que je ne vois aucun inconvénient à vous confier la garde de mon fils. – Orion sourit en guise de remerciement – Mais, il y a certaines choses que je dois vous dire à son propos. Jusqu'à cet accident qui en fit mon fils, Drago c'est comporté comme un Malefoy dans ce qu'ils ont de plus haïssable, et vous ne devrez jamais, JAMAIS, évoquer son ancienne vie. Un jour peut- être quand il seras plus âgé je lui dirais la vérité, mais pas aujourd'hui. D'autre part, j'aurais voulu que vous n'évoquiez votre parenté avec lui, du moins pas pour le moment. Mais votre ressemblance, fait que nous sommes obligés de lui dire la vérité. »  
  
Bien qu'il aurais put prendre ombrage du ton sec qu'avait employé son cadet, Orion se contenta de sourire avant de répondre :  
  
« Je comprends parfaitement, rassurez-vous. Je ferais comme vous le désirez. Mais j'aimerais également émettre certaines exigences. –Harry l'invita à continuer d'un geste de la tête – C'est une chose simple, puisque nous avons tout deux à cœur le bien être de Drago et que nous allons nous voir souvent je pense qu'il serrais mieux qu'on oublie le « vous ». »  
  
Il avait finit avec un sourire amusé sur le visage, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de pensé qu'il n'avait rien d'un Malefoy. 


	19. Dragon, Etoile et Solutions

Dragon, Etoile et solutions  
  
Harry et Orion discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis le directeur partit, apparemment ravi qu'ils s'entendent. Une fois ce dernier sortit Harry dit :  
  
« Prêt à affronter le petit dragon ? »  
  
Orion hocha la tête en souriant et Harry alla chercher son fils. Quand Harry entra dans la salle de jeu il vit avec amusement la cabane que le petit garçon avait construite à partir de deux chaises, du lit et de la couette. Le survivant frappa à l'une des chaises et très vite une petite tête blonde sortit de dessous la couette. Souriant tendrement à cette vue, Harry dit :  
  
« L'homme qui va te garder t'attends dans le salon mon grand. »  
  
Drago se renfrogna, mais ne pleura pas, ce qui soulagea grandement le survivant. Le petit sortit de sa cabane et trouva immédiatement refuge dans les bras tendus de son papa. Harry le porta jusqu'au salon, et s'assit sur le canapé, ce n'est qu'une fois installé que son fils accepta de sortir sa tête de son cou. Drago resta lui aussi bouche bée devant l'apparence de son baby-sitter, Orion lui fit un chaleureux sourire et dit:  
  
« Je suppose que tu aimerais savoir qui je suis petit dragon. »  
  
Drago fit la moue, il n'y avait que son papa qui l'appelait comme ca, il hocha néanmoins la tête, et Orion dit :  
  
« C'est un peu compliqué, je suis ton grand frère, Lucius était mon papa, mais il m'a chassé quand tu n'était qu'un bébé. Pour moi tu es toujours mon petit frère, même si aujourd'hui tu as un papa qui n'est pas le mien, tu comprends ? »  
  
Drago eue une grimace d'incertitude et demanda à son papa :  
  
« C'est vraiment mon grand frère papa ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête :  
  
« Tu peut dire qu'il est ton grand frère si tu veut Drago. Ou bien tu peut le voir juste comme ton baby-sitter, c'est toi qui choisi n'est-ce pas Orion ? »  
  
L'intéresser hocha la tête :  
  
« Ton papa à raison Drago c'est toi qui choisi. »  
  
Peu sur de l'attitude à adopter le petit blond dit :  
  
« Je sais pas, je suis obligé de choisir ? »  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent en secouant la tête et Harry dit :  
  
« Non tu n'est absolument pas obligé Drago. »  
  
Le reste de la matinée passa calmement, Drago jouait avec son frère pendant que Harry se penchait sur des problèmes de magie d'une complexité faramineuse. Vers 11h00, Harry envoya un mot au directeur pour lui demander de venir, Dumbledore, sachant très bien que Harry ne le ferrait pas venir pour rien s'empressa de rejoindre l'appartement. Après avoir envoyer les deux Malefoy dans la salle de jeu Harry et le directeur prirent place sur les fauteuils et Harry lui tendit plusieurs parchemin en disant :  
  
« Pourriez vous vérifiez mes résultats professeur ? Je pense avoir trouver mais vous connaissez la nature de Tom mieux que moi. »  
  
Le regard du vieil homme étincela, il se plongea dans les parchemins, étudiant avec grand soin, le raisonnement et ses conséquences. Harry le laissa examiner les papiers à sa guise et après avoir averti son fils et Orion qu'il sortait quelques minutes il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il était à peine entrer dans la pièce que l'infirmière poussa un soupir d'exaspération :  
  
« Que vous arrive-t-il encore Mr Potter ? Je vais finir par vous faire déménager ici. »  
  
Harry sourit et répondit :  
  
« Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas là en tant que patient. – Il sortit une nouvelle pile de parchemins de sa poche et les lui tendit – Je sais que vous êtes une des meilleurs, pour ne pas dire la meilleure infirmière du pays, j'aimerais que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à ca. »  
  
Ravie que ce ne soit que pour ca que Harry venait la voir, l'infirmière s'exécuta avec plaisir. Harry eut la satisfaction de voir son visage devenir un masque vivant d'incrédibilité tandis qu'elle parcourait les parchemins. Quand elle eut fini de les examiner elle dit :  
  
« Mr Potter, vous avez conscience que vous venez de résoudre un des problèmes les plus épineux que les médicomages ont eux à traiter ? »  
  
Harry afficha un sourire ravit :  
  
« Donc ca peut marcher ? »  
  
L'infirmière opina :  
  
« Ca ne peut que marcher Mr Potter. Je vais immédiatement envoyer un hiboux à Ste Mangouste, je crois savoir que le directeur vous a fait faire la potion en question récemment ? Nous pourrions leur en envoyer en même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on trouve là-bas. »  
  
Harry acquiesça et après avoir récupérez la dite potion ils envoyèrent le hiboux. Celui-ci partit, Harry demanda à l'infirmière de le tenir au courant et retourna à l'appartement. Le sourire éclatant sur le visage du directeur lui assura que cette journée était celle de ses réussites. Dumbledore le félicita :  
  
« Harry tu m'as bluffé, c'est tellement évident que je m'étonne que Severus n'y ai pas penser avant. »  
  
Harry secoua la tête :  
  
« Ce n'est que de la théorie professeur, la pratique ne seras pas aussi simple j'en ai peur. »  
  
Le directeur hocha la tête :  
  
« Oui, cela posera un problème, mais nous trouverons, tu a résolu le plus gros problème, le reste n'est qu'une broutille. Je suis fier de toi Harry, et je sais que tes parents et Sirius l'auraient étés aussi. »  
  
Harry eut un petit sourire triste et demanda :  
  
« Même Rogue ? »  
  
Dumbledore sourit franchement :  
  
« Surtout Rogue, tu utilise son domaine de prédilection pour abattre Voldemort, il aurais été fier comme paon. »  
  
Le survivant laissa échappé un petit rire, et le directeur retourna dans son bureau, non sans avoir accordé à son élève son après-midi. Harry le remercia, alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, il vit Neville arriver dans le couloir en courant, un air extatique sur le visage, et des larmes baignant ses joues. Le survivant compris que son idée avait marcher, ce fait lui fut confirmer quand son camarade lui sauta au cou en disant :  
  
« Harry, je te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait. Mme Pomfresh m'a tout expliqué, merci. »  
  
Le timide gryffondor se laissa aller à pleurer de joie sur l'épaule de son ami, qui, gêner, lui tapotais maladroitement le dos. Après un moment Neville repris :  
  
« Je viens de recevoir un mot de ma grand-mère ils sont guéris tout les deux, ont leur a tout expliqués et ils voudraient te remercier personnellement. »  
  
Harry eu un sourire triste :  
  
« Nev', pas besoin de remerciement, je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans ses parents, et si je peut rien faire pour les miens j'ai au moins la satisfaction de pouvoir te rendre les tiens. »  
  
Neville baissa la tête, tout à sa joie il avait oublier que Harry n'avait aucune chance de revoir ses parents autrement qu'en spectre ou quand il serais lui-même mort. Il bredouilla :  
  
« Excuse-moi Harry, je......j'avait oublier. »  
  
Le survivant eut un sourire rassurant pour son condisciple et dit :  
  
« Nev', je me doute bien que tu es tout à ton bonheur, et si j'était à ta place j'oublierais aussi, rassure toi il n'y a pas de mal. »  
  
Neville le remercia de nouveau, et s'excusa en disant qu'il devait partir pour Ste Mangouste. Harry hocha la tête et lui dit de passer le bonjour à ses parents et à sa grand-mère. Avant de partir Neville demanda :  
  
« Comment t'as fait ? »  
  
Harry sourit et s'expliqua :  
  
« Grâce à Drago Nev', toi et moi savons ce qu'il était avant et regarde le maintenant, rien à voir n'est-ce pas ? – Neville hocha la tête – Et j'ai constaté que la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le bras, tu sais pour l'hippogriffe ? – Nouveau hochement de tête – avait disparue. Je me suis alors demander si cela agissait aussi sur les séquelles des sorts, et il se trouve que oui. Comme tes parents étaient devenus fous à cause du doloris, je me suis dit que si on les faisaient rajeunir jusqu'à un moment où il n'avait pas reçu le doloris, il retrouveraient leur équilibre mental. C'était pas sur, mais je suis ravi que ca ai marcher. »  
  
Neville hocha la tête et se promis intérieurement d'acheter un gros paquet de bonbons à Drago, puisqu'il était d'une certaine façon responsable de la guérison de ses parents. 


	20. Séduction, Caprice et Punition

Séduction, Caprice et Punition  
  
Orion soupira de soulagement, bénie soit l'heure de la sieste ! Drago n'était pas un enfant spécialement capricieux, mais il débordais d'énergie et de ce fait était fatiguant. Il voulait toujours joué ou faire quelques chose, il détestait l'inactivité, sauf quand il se faisait câliner par son père. Orion sourit, il avait assister à quelques scènes entre le père et le fils, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que décidément Harry était un père formidable. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil à lire, vêtu à la mode moldu il portait une chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts et un pantalon de cuir noir très moulant. Orion ne put empêcher son regard parcourir le corps du brun, il était magnifique. Souriant, le baby-sitter repassa dans sa tête la listes des qualités du brun : magnifique, gentil, aimant, patient, toujours prêt à rendre service. Le blond se mit une claque mentale, en une demi-journée il prenait déjà un chemin délicat, tomber amoureux de Harry Potter, n'était pas une bonne idée ! Tout d'abord Orion ignorait les préférences du brun, ensuite cela l'exposerait à la curiosité de son frère, et surtout s'il se liait au survivant il serais une faiblesse pour lui. Rien que ce dernier point l'empêchais d'aller plus loin dans cette voie. Soupirant de frustration cette fois ci, le dernier des Black, prit un livre pour calmer son esprit.  
  
Harry sourit furtivement, il n'avait pas manquer le regard empli de désir que le blond lui avait lancé, et il pouvait presque suivre son raisonnement. Intérieurement il maudit Voldemort, s'il n'avait pas existé, Orion aurait eu moins de scrupule à tenter de le séduire, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il faudrait que ce soit lui qui fasse tomber le blond dans ses filets. Le problème étant qu'il n'avait aucune expérience de ce genre de choses. Les moyens auxquels il songeait allait du simple fait de se lever immédiatement pour l'embrasser jusqu'au dîner aux chandelles. Auparavant il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème, il attendait simplement que sa cible vienne d'elle-même le voir. C'était le seul avantage à être Harry Potter, la célébrité, associé à son physique, aujourd'hui plus que désirable, faisait qu'il ne c'était jamais retrouvé dans la position du demandeur.  
  
Harry réfléchit un long moment, et finit par trouver un moyen qui, à défaut de lui faire gagner immédiatement le blond, lui permettrait d'avancer sensiblement. Un sourire typiquement serpentard s'afficha sur ses lèvres, il toussa doucement, faisant sortir Orion de son livre et dit :  
  
« Dis moi Orion ca c'est passé comment quand tu as découvert que tu préférais les hommes ? »  
  
Orion écarquilla les yeux, pourquoi posait-il cette question, tout en cherchant une raison il répondit :  
  
« Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, tu vois s'il y a bien une chose qu'on ne puisse pas reproché à Lucius c'est le fait d'être gêner en ce qui concerne le sexe. Avant même que je rentre à Poudlard, il m'avait tout expliqué. Répétant inlassablement que je devais conquérir le plus de femmes possibles, je me devais d'être un Casanova, pour faire honneur à la famille. Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur notre famille, nous avons du sang vélanes et donc notre puberté à lieu bien plus tôt que pour les autres. Il y a toujours des exceptions, mais en général quand nous atteignons l'âge de onze ans, nous sommes pleinement fonctionnels au point de vue sexuel. Et je devais chasser le plus de filles de sang pur possibles en 7 ans, sans jamais donner mon cœur à aucune évidemment. Dès que j'ai eu des idées sur le sexe, j'ai compris que je n'était pas attirés par les filles et j'ai fait la connerie d'en informer mon père. Si j'avait seulement été bi, il aurait accepté, puisque je ne condamnais pas notre ligné, mais dans mon cas cela aurait été très difficile d'avoir des enfants. Ca ajouté au fait que j'était à Gryffondor et que j'avait des idées très hostile envers Voldemort, on fait qu'il m'a renier. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête avant de lâcher d'un air nonchalant :  
  
« Moi quand j'ai compris, j'avais personne de ma famille à qui l'annoncer. »  
  
Orion resta bouche bée, il disait QUOI ? D'un ton qui se voulait calme il demanda :  
  
« Tu veut dire que tu es gay ? »  
  
Harry haussa les épaules comme si ca n'avait pas d'importance :  
  
« Oh non, je suis bi. Même si dans un sens je préfère les mecs, surtout plus âgés j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité. Je fait un transfert affectif sur eux, style grand frère ou figure paternel. »  
  
Orion déglutit, soit il avait sentit son regard sur lui, et il n'y était pas insensible, soit c'était juste par hasard et dans ce cas il ne devait pas trop espérer, souriant légèrement il demanda :  
  
« Et t'as beaucoup d'expérience ? »  
  
Harry sourit à son tour et répondit :  
  
« Bof, pas mal je dirais, tu sais le fait d'être Harry Potter ca aide. Mais j'ai jamais trouver le mec parfait. – Il laissa un blanc assez long et sur le ton de la confidence dit – Tu vois si Drago avait été un peu plus aimable j'aurais tenter le coup avec lui, même si je l'aurais préféré plus vieux. »  
  
Orion déglutit une nouvelle fois, il disait ca avec tellement de candeur, qu'il se demandait s'il avait réellement conscience de ce que ca impliquait. Harry était soit en train de le draguer ouvertement, soit énonçais ca comme il aurait parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Quoiqu'il en soit Harry était en train de décrire son homme parfait, et ce dernier lui ressemblait étrangement.  
  
Harry sourit gentiment au blond, mais intérieurement il jubilait, voir les réactions qu'affichait Orion lui prouvait qu'il ne c'était pas tromper, il l'intéressait. Il se résolu à ne pas pousser trop loin pour une première fois, et après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule dit :  
  
« Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, normalement je laisse Drago dormir jusqu'à 14h30, mais il était très fatiguer à midi, donc laisse le dormir un peu plus. »  
  
Orion hocha la tête, toujours perdu dans ses pensées et le survivant sortit. Tout en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque Harry repassait la conversation dans sa tête, parfait ! Orion avait mordu à l'appât, mais le détachement qu'il avait lui-même afficher le rendais incertain, et c'était le but. Harry ne revint que pour le thé, comme d'habitude il fut accueilli par la charge de son fils qui était ravi de voir que son papa était rentré. Harry le prit dans ses bras et demanda :  
  
« Tu as été sage petit dragon ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête en souriant et commença à lui raconter son après-midi. Harry écouta avec une attention non feinte, le récit de son fils, le petit garçon semblait ravi de sa journée, même si, comme il le répéta plusieurs fois, il aurait voulu que son papa soit là. Orion suivait l'échange avec intérêt, par son attention et ses questions Harry démontrait une nouvelle fois qu'il était un père exceptionnel. Le dernier des black, enviait un peu son petit frère, lui n'avait jamais obtenu autant d'attention de la part de Lucius. Mais il effaçait ce sentiment peu glorieux pour se réjouir à l'idée que Drago aurait une belle vie aux cotés du survivant, et que peut-être lui même aurait une place aux cotés de Harry Potter.  
  
La fin d'après-midi se passa tranquillement, Drago était fatigué et se contentais de rester sur les genoux de son papa, pendant que ce dernier travaillait sur le projet qui avait enthousiasmé Dumbledore. Orion quand à lui faisait un peu de rangement dans la salle de jeu, il était 19h30 quand il finir tout deux leur tâches. Ils s'installèrent tout les trois à table, enfin deux et demi, puisque Drago restait sur les genoux de son papa. La conversation roula sur différents sujet, mais aucun sérieux, jusqu'à ce que Drago intervienne :  
  
« Papa, quand est-ce que j'aurais une baguette ? »  
  
Orion et Harry se dévisagèrent, une baguette ? Il était bien trop jeune, Harry toussota et dit :  
  
« Pas avant quelques années mon grand, tu es encore trop petit. »  
  
Le petit garçon prit un air boudeur :  
  
« Mais je veut une baguette ! »  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil étonné à son fils, Drago ne faisait pas souvent de caprice, mais apparemment il tenait à avoir une baguette. Le survivant tenta de se montrer compréhensif :  
  
« Drago, c'est la loi tu ne pourra pas avoir de baguette avant d'entrer à Poudlard. »  
  
Drago ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre :  
  
« Mais je suis déjà à Poudlard ! JE VEUT UNE BAGUETTE ! »  
  
Harry soupira bruyamment, d'une voix sensiblement plus sourde il dit :  
  
« Drago je te conseille de baisser d'un ton ! Je n'aime pas te punir mais si tu continue je peut t'assurer que tu va prendre une fessée ! »  
  
Le petit blond poussa un cri, sauta des genoux de Harry et couru s'enfermer dans la salle de jeu. Le survivant dévisagea Orion et demanda :  
  
« Je fais quoi là ? »  
  
Orion haussa les épaules :  
  
« Soit tu lui interdit de sortir de la salle de jeu, mais comme c'est lui qui y est aller, niveau éducatif c'est pas super. Soit tu va lui mettre une fessée. Et tout à fait entre nous je suis content de ne pas être à ta place. »  
  
Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et rejoignit la salle de jeu, Drago était sur le lit et était rouge de colère, colère qui se transforma en crainte quand il vit l'air furieux de son papa. D'une voix froide Harry dit :  
  
« Drago, tu me déçois beaucoup, je pensais que tu était un grand garçon qui savait se tenir, mais je vois que tu n'es encore qu'un bébé. »  
  
Tout en parlant il c'était rapproché du lit, Drago avait reculer vers le fond du lit, mais le regard de son père l'avait figé, il comprenait qu'il ne ferrais qu'augmenter sa punition en essayant de l'éviter. Le petit garçon bredouilla :  
  
« Pardon papa, je suis désolé. »  
  
Harry ferma les yeux une seconde, pour se calmer et répondit :  
  
« Moi aussi Drago je suis désolé que tu m'oblige à te punir encore une fois. »  
  
Il s'assit sur le lit, allongea son fils sur ses genoux, et murmura :  
  
« Vraiment désolé que tu m'oblige à faire ca ! »  
  
Il lui retira son pantalon et son caleçon et une nouvelle fois lui mit une fessée. Drago pleurais, toujours pas de douleur, en tout cas pas de douleur physique, mais mentale, il savait que son papa serais triste de devoir le punir, il s'en voudrait. Mais le petit garçon avait beau savoir ca, il commençait à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie et presque inconsciemment testait les limites qui lui étaient imposées.  
  
Harry finit par cesser la punition et dit :  
  
« Tu va dormir ici cette nuit, peut-être que ca te permettra de réfléchir à ton comportement. Je ne veut pas te voir avant demain matin ! »  
  
Le survivant rejoignit Orion au salon, ce dernier avait entendu les pleurs de l'enfant et savait ce qui venait de ce passer. Harry avait fait ce qu'il fallait, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi le survivant affichait un air si misérable. S'il c'était écouté il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, pour tenter d'apaiser sa peine. Il se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de son cadet, Harry lui fit un pâle sourire et expliqua :  
  
« J'ai toujours peur qu'il me haïsse. »  
  
Orion secoua la tête :  
  
« Ca ne risque pas Harry, Lucius utilisais rarement sa main, il y allait plutôt au fouet ou au ceinturon et Drago ne fait pas l'amalgame. »  
  
Le brun le remercia d'un sourire et le blond reprit :  
  
« Ton fils t'aime et je ne voit rien que tu puisse faire qui ferais qu'il pourrais t'aimer moins. Harry tu l'a sauver, et pas seulement de Lucius mais aussi d'une vie sans amour, une vie faite d'apparences, et quand il saura son amour pour toi augmentera encore. »  
  
Harry sourit un peu plus :  
  
« Merci Orion. »  
  
Orion lui rendit son sourire et dit :  
  
« Je préfère quand tu souris tu es bien plus mignon comme ca ! »  
  
Il rougit instantanément, il n'avait pas réfléchit et lâcher ses mots comme il les pensaient. Le sourire du survivant s'élargit mais il garda le silence, mal à l'aise Orion finit par lâcher :  
  
« Bon je vais y aller, je te vois demain, bonne nuit. »  
  
Et sans attendre de réponse il sortit, tout en maudissant sa propre stupidité. 


	21. Accident

Accident  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry partit sans avoir vu son fils, il était encore fâcher, contre Drago et contre lui même, toujours cette maudite culpabilité qui lui enserrait le cœur. Orion n'avait fait aucune allusion aux crises de la veille, que ce soit celle concernant Drago ou celle le concernant. Bien que toujours gêner, il estimait que dans un sens ce n'était pas plus mal, au moins le survivant aurait une idée de ses pensées, pour peu qu'il n'en ai pas déjà une.  
  
Harry suivit ses cours distraitement, son esprit toujours concentré sur son fils, à tel point que McGonagall lui reprocha plusieurs fois son manque d'attention. Mais il ne pouvait se détacher de sa culpabilité et de son ressentiment. Pourquoi fallait-il que Drago l'oblige à le punir ? Il ne demandais qu'a passer ses journées à le câliner, et même s'il savait que cela faisait également parti de son rôle de père, il haïssait le fait de punir son fils. Fort heureusement la raison avait pris plus de place que lors de la dernière crise, il n'était donc pas affaler sur le canapé à pleurer en se maudissant d'avoir blesser le petit garçon.  
  
Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite le professeur Chourave parler des propriété d'une obscure plante asiatique, quand Orion entra en trombe dans la serre, sans même reprendre son souffle il lâcha :  
  
« Drago........accident.........infirmerie. »  
  
Le survivant perdit toute couleur à ces mots, sans même adresser un mot à son professeur il quitta la serre en courant. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, il sentit la crainte l'envahir :  
  
[ C'est un coup de Tom ! ........Non Orion à dit accident, ou alors il n'ont pas compris que c'était une attaque. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Merlin faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je ne survivrais pas si je le perdais. Drago, mon fils, s'il te plaît ne me quitte pas. ]  
  
Il entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, mais il ne put avancer bien loin, l'infirmière venait de se dresser devant lui, Harry s'arrêta et demanda :  
  
« Comment va-t-il ? Où est-il ? Que c'est il passer ? »  
  
Mme Pomfresh, un grave sur le visage répondit :  
  
« Il y a eu une explosion, d'après ce que nous en savons il à trouver une baguette et à jouer avec, provoquant une explosion. Je l'ai mis dans une pièce à coté, j'ai penser que ce serais mieux pour vous. »  
  
Hyper anxieux Harry cria :  
  
« COMMENT VA-T-IL ? »  
  
L'infirmière ne le réprimanda même pas pour avoir hausser la voix, elle se contenta de répondre :  
  
« Mal, il va très mal, j'ignore s'il passeras la nuit. »  
  
Le survivant sentit ses jambes le lâcher, il ce serait affaler par terre si un bras puissant n'avait pas entourer sa taille. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour identifier son sauveur, Orion. Alors qu'il aurait eu de bonnes raisons de s'en prendre au blond Harry demanda :  
  
« D'où venait cette baguette ? »  
  
Orion soupira :  
  
« Comme ce n'est ni la tienne, ni la mienne, c'est forcément celle de notre visiteur de ce matin. »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils :  
  
« Quel visiteur ? »  
  
Dans un souffle résigné le blond lâcha :  
  
« Ron ! Il est passer pour te voir ce matin, mais tu était déjà partit, il a jouer un moment avec Drago et il est repartit. Je m'en veut tellement Harry, j'aurais du faire plus attention. »  
  
Harry secoua la tête :  
  
« Tu n'y est pour rien Orion, tu ne pouvais pas imaginer ca. »  
  
Harry se redressa et se tourna vers l'infirmière, d'une voix chargée d'une colère froide il dit :  
  
« Je vous conseille de préparer un lit pour Mr Weasley, parce qu'il va vous rejoindre très vite. »  
  
Le survivant se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond et sortit en courant, le cour de botanique venait de prendre fin, il savait donc parfaitement où se trouvait Ron. Ce fut Hermione qui le vit en premier, elle allait l'appeler pour lui demander des nouvelles quand elle croisa son regard, instinctivement elle recula d'un pas et frissonna. Jamais elle n'avait vu Harry aussi furieux, Ron mit quelques instant de plus pour repérer le brun, et contrairement à Hermione ne vit pas la fureur du survivant. Sans prendre garde le rouquin s'avança vers son ami et demanda :  
  
« Comment va-t-il ? »  
  
En dehors de Hermione, les élèves autour ne comprirent pas ce qui ce passait, ils virent seulement le plus jeune fils Weasley s'envoler et s'écraser contre le mur. La préfète, qui elle avait fixé son attention sur les deux garçons avait distinctement vu Harry lancer un sort. Elle resta un moment stupéfaite, pourquoi Harry attaquait-il Ron ? Ce fut quand Harry s'approcha du rouquin avec un air de prédateur, qu'elle sortit de sa torpeur, toute prête à s'interposer, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle vois les larmes couler sur les joues du survivant.  
  
Bien que manquant d'éléments, elle échafauda une théorie qui expliquais cela, d'une façon ou d'une autre Ron était responsable de l'accident de Drago, et à voir l'air qu'affichait Harry, le petit garçon devait être mal en point. Une autre pensé la frappa, Harry avait récemment affronter Voldemort quasiment à égalité, elle ne ferait jamais le poids contre lui. Néanmoins elle s'interposa, pas tellement pour Ron, car si sa théorie était juste, elle se ferrais un plaisir de massacrer le rouquin, mais plutôt pour Harry, elle savait qu'il regretterait son geste plus tard, autant qu'il en est le moins possible à regretter.  
  
Elle se campa face au survivant, l'empêchant d'accéder à sa victime, Harry la dévisagea un instant, et elle faillit reculer, Harry était terrifiant à cet instant. Fort heureusement elle reçut de l'aide, Orion était arriver derrière Harry et avait compris la situation. Hermione le vit sortir une feuille de papier rectangulaire de sa manche et la lancer sur le survivant, dès que la feuille toucha, Harry s'effondra.  
  
Orion soupira de soulagement, quelques secondes de plus et qui sait ce qui aurait pu se produire. Le dernier des Black s'approcha du survivant et le pris dans ses bras, d'un signa de tête il indiqua à Hermione de s'assurer du transport du rouquin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sans un mot il porta Harry jusqu'à l'appartement et le déposa sur le canapé, après lui avoir pris sa baguette il déchira la feuille et le survivant se réveilla. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre pieds dans la réalité, puis le souvenir de ce qui c'était passer le frappa. Sans même réellement chercher à savoir qui était à ses cotés il enfoui sa tête dans le torse d'Orion et pleura. Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne contre lui ? Il avait cru en sortir quand il avait adopter Drago, après tout il avait affronter Voldemort et avait gagner, mais la mort de Rogue et maintenant l'accident lui prouvait que tout n'était pas fini. Il finit par relever la tête, et rougit en identifiant Orion, il bredouilla quelques excuses, mais le blond sourit et le serra dans ses bras en murmurant :  
  
« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry, si je peut apaiser un tant soit peu ta peine alors je le ferrais avec plaisir. »  
  
Harry se laissa aller dans les bras sécurisant du blond et dit :  
  
« Je dois y aller ! »  
  
Orion secoua la tête :  
  
« Je suis désolé Harry mais Dumbledore veut que tu reste ici, tu ne servirais à rien là-bas tu ne ferrais que les gêner. De plus Ron dois déjà y être inutile que tu e vois pour le moment. »  
  
Harry voulut protester, mais Orion lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres :  
  
« Non Harry ! Je sais que tu voudrais être là-bas et moi aussi je voudrais y être mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous devons rester ici et attendre des nouvelles. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. »  
  
Le brun se serra davantage contre son aîné et lâcha :  
  
« Je ne veut pas le perdre. »  
  
Orion lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et dit :  
  
« Ai confiance Harry, ils feront tout pour le sauver. »  
  
Harry hocha tristement la tête et se raccrocha encore plus au blond en pleurant. Orion le berca doucement, tentant de le calmer de son mieux. Ce ne fut que près d'une heure plus tard que le survivant s'endormit éreinter d'avoir autant pleurer. 


	22. Réconfort

Réconfort  
  
Orion ne put empêcher qu'un léger sourire se forme sur ses lèvres, Harry avait tout d'un enfant, accrocher comme il l'était à la robe du blond. Tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, Orion le pris dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Après l'avoir déposé sur le lit, il hésita un long moment, sur le fait de lui ôter ou non ses vêtements. Le brun serais bien plus à l'aise sans, mais certaines idées pourraient envahir la tête du blond et le délicat contrôle qu'il exerçait sur ses pulsions serait mis à mal s'il découvrait le corps du jeune homme.  
  
Soufflant pour se clamer, le blond entreprit tout de même de dévêtir son cadet, il réalisa très vite que l'idée n'était pas bonne du tout ! Il lui avait à peine ôter le haut qu'il senti une vague de chaleur le parcourir. Orion se maudit intérieurement, mais le torse superbement musclé du survivant prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans sa tête et le peu de neurones qui n'étaient pas obnubilé par cette vision, ce mirent à imaginer ce que le brun pouvait dissimuler sous son pantalon.  
  
Orion oscillait entre se traiter de pervers et ôter le pantalon du brun, uniquement pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise évidemment. Il maudit sa propre faiblesse et posa les mains sur la ceinture du brun, tout en se promettant intérieurement de ne pas aller plus loin et d'aller très vite prendre une douche très froide. Il venait de retirer le pantalon du survivant quand il sentit ce dernier bouger, Orion ferma les yeux, priant pour que Harry ne soit pas réveiller, il jeta un bref coup d'œil, pour voir Harry le torse légèrement relevé qui le regardais d'un air incertain.  
  
Orion béni les ténèbres qui dissimulait la rougeur de ses joues, il n'avait plus autant rougit depuis qu'il avait 15 ans, Harry lui faisait plus d'effet que ce qu'il voulait bien reconnaître. Le blond toussa doucement et tenta de contrôler sa voix en disant :  
  
« Je pensais que tu serais mieux ainsi. »  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte après avoir rapidement murmurer un « bonne nuit », mais Harry l'appela. Pestant intérieurement Orion revint vers le lit, et sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'air du survivant, la tristesse qu'il affichait lui faisait mal. D'une voix mal assurée, presque plaintive, le brun dit :  
  
« Est-ce que.......est-ce que tu............veut bien dormir avec moi ? »  
  
Orion sentit sa mâchoire inférieure s'écraser par terre, mais l'air misérable du survivant lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'une proposition grivoise. Harry avait tout simplement besoin de réconfort. Souriant un peu tristement le blond répondit :  
  
« Harry, je.........je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »  
  
Harry rougit à son tour, il n'avait pas penser une seconde au fait qu'Orion était traversé par ce genre d'idées. Harry décida subitement de laisser tomber son plan pour séduire le blond :  
  
« Orion quoi qu'il ce passe cette nuit je ne le regretterait pas, même si ce n'est pas dans cette optique là que je te demande de rester. »  
  
Une nouvelle fois la mâchoire inférieure du blond rencontra le sol, mais il se reprit bien vite, il était prêt à partir, refusant de prendre le moindre risque, mais le message muet que transmettait les yeux verts eut raison de ses défenses. Il hocha doucement la tête en disant :  
  
« D'accord Harry je te tiendrais compagnie cette nuit, et je serais sage. »  
  
Harry sourit et le remercia, Orion fit le tour du lit et après s'être dévêtu entra dans le lit. Timidement Harry se blotti contre lui, la situation aurait put être hautement suggestive, et pourtant aucune pensées « coupable » ne traversa l'esprit du blond, à cet instant Harry était davantage un petit frère qui avait besoin de réconfort qu'un amant potentiel. Harry, blottit dans ses bras, Orion s'endormit et fut rapidement suivit par le brun.  
  
Orion fut tirer de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard par des pleurs, chassant difficilement les brumes du sommeil, il se redressa dans le lit, et chercha la source de ces pleurs. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour découvrir le survivant apparemment en proie à un cauchemar. Orion lui secoua doucement l'épaule, pour le tirer de ce mauvais rêve, les yeux d'émeraudes se révélèrent d'un coup et le blond eut à peine le temps de réagir avant que Harry ne se précipite dans ses bras en larmes. Malgré tout un peu décontenancé, Orion mis quelques secondes avant de refermer ses bras sur son cadet, le berçant tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Les pleurs se calmèrent puis disparurent, mais Harry n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de le lâcher, avec une douceur infinie Orion le força à croiser son regard, et se noya dans ces lacs d'émeraudes. Sans savoir pourquoi la seule pensée qu'eue le blond à cet instant fut le premier vers d'un poème moldu :  
  
Ô temps suspend ton vol.......  
  
Et le temps sembla accéder à cette prière, après coup aucun des deux ne fut capable de dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, figés par le regard de l'autre. Pourtant tout leur resta en mémoire, le scintillement des étoiles dans les yeux de Harry, la lumière blanche de la lune sur la peau d'Orion, tout cela ils s'en rappelèrent jusqu'à leur mort. Mais aucun des deux ne sut qui brisa le premier l'enchantement, qui osa le premier faire ce geste qu'ils attendaient tout deux, qui posa pour la première fois ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre.  
  
Le premier baiser ne fut qu'un effleurement aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon, aussi bref qu'un battement de cœur, une simple caresse, promesse d'un univers de douceur. Le deuxième fut plus profond, une douce bataille où les soldats étaient leurs langues s'affrontant tendrement, pour avoir la satisfaction de donner à l'autre le plus de plaisir possible. Puis les lèvres du survivant quittèrent la bouche du blond pour parcourir son cou, en une alternance de caresses et de morsures légères Harry rendit la respiration du blond saccadée. Mais Orion ne se laissa pas faire, allongeant Harry sur le dos, il usa de ses lèvres et de sa langue pour découvrir d'une façon plus intime que par le regard, le torse du brun. Gémissant de plaisir, Harry laissa le blond le guider dans cet univers de volupté, Orion redessina de sa langue chaque muscle du survivant, le faisant haleter de plaisir. Harry ne tenait plus, il en voulait plus, d'une voix rauque de désir il supplia le blond, qui ce fit un plaisir de l'exaucer. Tout doucement il pris le membre gorgé de désir du survivant dans sa bouche. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisir, pendant que ses doigts se perdaient dans les longs cheveux blonds de son amant. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement Harry était au bord de la jouissance, mais il ne voulait pas que cela ce termine de cette façon. Guidant le blond de ses mains il l'allongea sur le dos et entreprit à son tour de découvrir son torse de sa langue. Orion prit le poignet du survivant pour porter ses doigts à sa bouche et les lécher, souriant de plaisir anticiper Harry introduit un de ses doigts humidifier dans l'intimité chaude du blond. Orion se cambra de plaisir et en demanda plus, un devint deux et deux devint trois. Puis Harry remplaça ses doigts par sa virilité fièrement tendue, et le blond ne put faire taire le cri de plaisir qui lui monta aux lèvres. Tout en lui prodiguant caresses et baiser Harry l'amenais à la jouissance, il ne leur fallut pas très longtemps pour jouir de concert tout en criant le nom de l'autre.  
  
Haletants, en sueur et éreintés ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, savourant leur nouvelle intimité et s'abandonnèrent à Morphée. 


	23. L'incertitude du lendemain

L'incertitude du lendemain  
  
Harry fut réveiller par le soleil, qui entrait à flots dans sa chambre. Abandonnant doucement le monde des rêves pour le monde des hommes, il mit quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience qu'une paire de bras musclés entouraient sa taille. Encore hébété par le sommeil il mit quelques instant de plus pour se souvenir des événements de la nuit. De l'étonnement il passa à l'incertitude, quel avenir accordé à une étreinte donnée par soucis de réconfort ? Plongé dans ses pensées il ne se rendit pas compte que son amant venait de s'extraire des bras de Morphée.  
  
Orion n'eut pas besoin de tout le temps qu'avait mit Harry pour réaliser dans quelle position il se trouvait et avec qui. Le souvenir de sa nuit était très vivace dans sa mémoire, et il n'en regrettait pas la moindre partie. Au contraire, il en voulait plus, il aurait voulu que Harry lui fasse encore l'amour tout de suite, il avait été tellement parfait. L'acte qu'ils avaient accompli, presque soumis au exigences du moment, ne prenait place dans son esprit que comme un début prometteur, et pas comme une histoire d'une nuit. Il savait que les mots étaient peut-être mal choisis mais à défaut d'autre chose il pouvait affirmer qu'il aimait Harry. Quoique, même s'il ne connaissait pas Harry depuis deux jours, ses mots ne semblaient pas si dissonants que cela, oui il aimait Harry ! Et pour Orion il ne pouvait exister d'autre possibilité que celle faisant de cette nuit, la première et non pas la dernière qu'il partageraient.  
  
Le survivant , quant à lui était beaucoup moins sur de lui, il aimait BIEN Orion, mais de là à en faire son compagnon.... Bien su, le dernier des Black avait tout pour plaire, mignon, et même beau, gentil, patient que ce soit avec lui ou son fils. Mais il n'était pas sur de l'aimer, et puis cette nuit, bien que magique, avait été davantage du réconfort que le début de quelque chose. Orion ne pouvait voir les choses autrement, et même si ce dernier l'avait couver d'un regard empli de désir, il ne voulait sans doute pas avoir à s'occuper d'un mec qui pour lui ne devait être qu'un gamin.  
  
De fil en aiguille, Harry finit par se persuader, que cette nuit avait été une erreur, et que Orion avait seulement voulu le réconforter, chose qu'il avait d'ailleurs très bien réussi.  
  
Orion de son coté, observait son amant perdu dans ses pensées, et les devinaient aisément, les différentes mimiques qui prenait places sur ce visage qu'il avait embrasser lui montrait les incertitudes du brun. Souriant de le voir aussi peu sur de lui il décida de mettre les choses au clair :  
  
« Harry. »  
  
Le brun sursauta, il n'avait toujours pas réaliser que son amant était réveiller, avec réluctance il se tourna vers lui, le blond continua :  
  
« Je ne veut pas te forcer, mais pour moi cette nuit était sérieuse, et je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle soit la dernière que nous partagerons. »  
  
Harry resta stupéfait un moment, puis d'une voix timide il demanda :  
  
« Alors tu veut bien rester avec moi ? »  
  
Orion hocha la tête en souriant :  
  
« Bien sur Mr Potter avec le plus grand plaisir. »  
  
Sur ce Orion l'embrassa pour le serrer ensuite dans ses bras en disant :  
  
« Je te protégerais de tout mon bébé. »  
  
Les dernière réticence qu'aurait pu avoir Harry disparurent, tant la voix du blond respirait la sincérité. Avec une moue enfantine sur le visage Harry se blotti contre son aîné, ravi de ne pas avoir à être adulte.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment, puis la peine reprit sa place dans leurs cœurs. Doucement, pour ne pas blesser le blond, Harry se dégagea et fila sous la douche, quoi qu'en avait dit Orion il voulait voir son fils. Hier la colère, la peine et les ordres du directeur l'en avait empêcher, mais aujourd'hui il se frayerais un passage à la pointe de sa baguette s'il le devait. Les cheveux encore mouillés, il se précipita dans la chambre pour s'habiller, nullement gêner par sa nudité. Orion resta un moment ébahit par cette plastique parfaite, bien sur il l'avait vu et même goûter hier, mais le voir ainsi en pleine lumière, accomplir des gestes banals, donnait quelque chose de plus. Un tout petit quelque chose, un détail qui faisait toute la différence entre une passade, et une vraie relation, il mit quelque instant à identifier ce « quelque chose », c'était tout simplement le quotidien. Harry agissait en ce moment, comme il agirait dix ans plus tard, ni pudique, ni exhibitionniste, simplement humain !  
  
Une fois habillé, Harry faillit courir dehors, mais une brève réminiscence de sa nuit lui fit faire un petit crochet par le lit pour embrasser son amant. Heureux de ce geste tendre Orion lui rendit son baiser et dit :  
  
« Je te rejoins bébé. »  
  
Harry sourit à ce surnom, c'était ce qu'il recherchait dans une relation, quelqu'un pour le protéger et qui à plus besoin de protection qu'un bébé ? Laissant son nouveau compagnon s'habiller, Harry courru jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand, un(e) imbécile la poussa pour sortir. La rencontre fut douloureuse, surtout pour Harry, jurant à voix basse (l 'imbécile en question pouvait être un professeur), le survivant porta la main à son nez pour vérifier son état tandis qu'une voix connue lui parlait :  
  
« Oh excusez-moi Mr Potter, mais je courrais pour vous voir, Mme Pomfresh vient de m'affirmer que votre fils était sauver. »  
  
Harry oublia immédiatement sa douleur, et remercia son professeur de métamorphose, pour entrer en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh lui coupa la route, le forçant à s'arrêter et dit :  
  
« Mr Potter, c'est une infirmerie, tenez vous bien ! »  
  
Un peu honteux de se faire rappeler à l'ordre comme un gosse, il hocha néanmoins la tête et demanda des nouvelles plus précises, le cerbère unicéphale vêtue de blanc lui expliqua :  
  
« Il avait une grave hémorragie interne, ainsi qu'une important commotion cérébrale, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre, il aura sans doute des migraines pendant quelques temps mais rien de bien grave. Le plus gênant maintenant ce sont toutes ses fractures, je ne peut pas les guérir pour le moment, les sorts et potions contre sa commotion et l'hémorragie interagissent mal avec ceux destiné à réparer les os. Il devra garder des plâtres quelques temps, ensuite je le soignerais. »  
  
Harry la remercia chaleureusement pour avoir sauver son fils, ce à quoi elle répondit que c'était son devoir. Elle le mena ensuite jusqu'à la chambre de son fils et avant d'entrer le prévint :  
  
« Entre les plâtres et les pansements il est impressionnant, mais c'est désormais moins grave que ca en a l'air. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, se préparant à une horreur, mais malgré cela il laissa échappé un cri quand l'infirmière ouvrit la porte. La seule chose qui lui permit de reconnaître son fils, était la moitié de son visage qui n'était pas caché par un énorme pansement. En dehors de cette infime partie, le reste de son corps était recouvert de bande, de plâtres et de pansement. Ses deux jambes et son bras gauche étaient plâtrés, son torse semblait encore plus maigre que d'habitude emmailloté dans une bande blanche, caractéristique qu'il partageait avec son crâne. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du survivant, il avait mal pour ce petit bonhomme. Compatissante, Mme Pomfresh lui posa une main sur l'épaule et dit :  
  
« Il devrait bientôt se réveiller, il seras très content de vous voir, même quand il était dans le coma il vous appelait. Prenez soin de lui Mr Potter, et de vous. »  
  
Sur ce elle le poussa dans la chambre et referma la porte. Incertain, Harry resta quelques minutes sans bouger, ne faisant que regarder son fils. Puis il plaça l'unique chaise de la pièce, tout à coté de la tête du lit et s'assit. Les larmes aux yeux de le voir dans cet état il entoura la main droite de son fils des siennes, et laissa couler ses larmes. Il aurait tellement voulu que rien de tout cela n'arrive, tout aurait été si bien, il aurais pu vivre en élevant son fils peut-être avec l'aide de Orion. Il en aurait hurler de colère, pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne contre lui et sa famille ? N'avait-il pas assez donné ? Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Rogue et aujourd'hui le destin s'en prenait à son fils. A ce petit garçon qui passait presque tout son temps à réclamer des câlins, Harry aurait voulu le serrer maintenant dans ses bras et ne plus le lâcher, jamais.  
  
Une petite voix tira Harry de ses pensées :  
  
« Papa. »  
  
Harry lui sourit, trop heureux de le voir éveiller, Drago continua :  
  
« Pleure pas ! » 


	24. Nouvelle promesse

****

Nouvelle promesse.

Bien qu'immensément soulagé de le savoir réveiller et tirer d'affaire, son sens des responsabilité pris le dessus du juste après avoir embrasser son fils. D'une voix basse mais chaleureuse Harry dit :

" Drago je suis très en colère après toi. Tu aurais pu mourir, tu as eu beaucoup de chance j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ? "

Piteusement le petit garçon hocha la tête et Harry continua :

" Si tu n'était pas aussi mal en point tu prendrais une bonne fessée. Comme je ne peut pas et ne veut pas te la mettre tu seras puni quand tu sortiras d'ici. Une semaine dans ta chambre sans jouets ! J'espère que ca te feras réfléchir. "

Drago hocha une nouvelle fois la tête il était conscient d'avoir fait pleurer son papa et ca lui faisait plus mal que toutes ses blessures. Harry sourit à son fils en disant :

" Ceci étant dit, je suis très content de te voir réveiller mon grand. "

Drago sourit à son tour, heureux que son papa ne s'attarde pas sur sa punition. 

Harry resta toute la matinée avec Drago, occupant son fils en lui racontant des histoires ou en lui parlant tout simplement, mais Harry ne dit rien à propos d'Orion, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer.

Vers midi il fut chasser par Mme Pomfresh qui lui dit de revenir demain puisque Drago devait entrer en sommeil magique pour favoriser sa guérison. Harry embrassa son fils et sortit dès que celui-ci eu fermer les yeux.

La salle principale de l'infirmerie était vide, ou presque, à coté d'un lit situé à l'opposé de la chambre de Drago se tenait Hermione qui semblait veiller quelqu'un. Sans difficulté, Harry devina l'identité de la personne en question et s'approcha, son amie lui fit un pâle sourire et demanda :

" Comment va-t-il ? "

Harry sourit à son tour et hocha la tête, signifiant ainsi qu'il était tirer d'affaire, puis il se tourna vers la forme rousse dans le lit et demanda :

" Et lui ? "

Malgré elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au ton glacial du survivant elle répondit néanmoins :

" Bien il c'est juste assommé en s'écrasant contre le mur. "

Harry acquiesça et Hermione demanda :

" Harry je sais qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que tu l'ai attaqué, mais explique moi s'il te plaît. "

Harry eu un sourire triste et répondit :

" Cet imbécile à soit prêter sa baguette à mon fils, soit l'a laisser tomber, dans un cas comme dans l'autre c'est inadmissible. Si Drago n'avait pas eu cette baguette il n'aurait pas provoqué cette explosion et n'aurais pas failli mourir. "

Hermione hocha la tête, se promettant de faire regretter au rouquin son irresponsabilité. Harry la dévisagea, et, voyant sa colère dit :

" 'mione c'est pas la peine de lui en remettre plein la tête, tu lui expliqueras pourquoi j'ai fait ca, mais il est inutile de l'engueuler en plus. – La brune hocha de nouveau la tête et Harry continua – Dit lui aussi que je ne veut pas le voir pendant quelques temps, je ne doute pas de lui pardonner un jour, mais qu'il ne m'approche pas pour l'instant, ou bien je pourrais être violent. "

Hermione lui assura qu'elle comprenait et le survivant sorti, la meilleur élève de Poudlard décida tout de même de faire regretter son geste à Ron, mais ce ne serrais pas elle qui lui ferrais la morale, non elle avait mieux.

Le survivant regagna son appartement, pour trouver Orion, assis sur le canapé qui l'attendait pour manger. Un sourire de son amant soulagea grandement Harry, et presque toutes ses inquiétudes disparurent quand il l'embrassa. Lâchant un soupir las, il se laissa tomber à coté de son amant, qui le pris immédiatement dans ses bras. Harry sourit et se serra contre lui, Merlin qu'est ce qu'il pouvait ce sentir en sécurité dans les bras d'Orion. 

Le blond l'embrassa sur la tête et dit :

" J'ai appris que le petit dragon était tirer d'affaire, c'est pour ca que je ne t'ai pas rejoins, j'ai penser que tu préférerais rester seul avec lui. "

Harry hocha la tête sans un mot, puis après quelques instants de silence demanda :

" Orion, tu sait, ce que je t'ai dit, à propos de cette impression de sécurité avec les hommes plus vieux. – Orion hocha la tête l'invitant à continuer – Je veut savoir si ca te gêne. "

Orion éclata de rire et répondit :

" Mon bébé, je ne demande qu'à prendre soin de toi, je pensais que tu avais compris. – Il redevint sérieux pour continuer – Harry, mon bébé, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile, alors si tu veut te comporter comme un gosse avec moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. "

Harry sourit, et bien que gêner décida de le prendre au mot, se dégageant doucement des bras du blond il se glissa sur ses genoux pour se serrer davantage contre lui. Orion sourit, ravi qu'il ai oser le faire, et dit :

" Mon bébé, je prendrais soin de toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. "

Harry le remercia à mi-voix puis nicha sa tête dans le cou du blond, s'enivrant de son odeur. 

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans un mot, profitant seulement de l'autre. Harry se délectait de cette impression de sécurité qu'il ressentait dans les bras du blond, tandis que Orion savourait le fait de pouvoir prendre soin de lui comme d'un enfant. Puis Harry se redressa et dévisagea son amant, plongeant dans son regard pour ne jamais être habiter par le doute, d'une voix grave il dit :

" Orion j'aimerais que tu me promette quelque chose. "

Orion sourit, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance pesante qui c'était installée d'un coup :

" Tout ce que tu veut petit lion. "

Harry sourit tristement à ce surnom et continua :

" Jure moi que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose tu prendrais soin de Drago. "

Orion faillit répondre " que peut-il t'arriver " ayant, un instant, oublier qui il tenait dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que la réalité le frapper de plein fouet : c'était le survivant, l'ennemi numéro 1 du plus puissant mage noir qu'on ai vu depuis un millénaire. D'une voix désormais grave il répondit :

" Je te le jure mon bébé. "

Harry l'embrassa en guise de remerciement puis dit :

" Il n'est pas impossible que dans quelques jours je parte. Le combat final approche, ce seras un duel à mort ! "

Orion hocha la tête, sachant que c'était le destin de son amant que d'affronter Voldemort. Il l'embrassa à son tour puis ses lèvres vinrent se coller contre l'oreille du brun pour murmurer :

" Je ne veut pas te perdre mon bébé, promet moi de faire attention. "

Harry, approcha à son tour ses lèvres de l'oreille du blond pour répondre :

" Je te le promet mon amour. "

Orion sourit, et un long moment passa entrecoupé uniquement du bruit de leur baisers, puis Orion murmura à l'oreille du brun :

" J'ai envie de toi mon bébé. "

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et il furent rapidement perdu dans un univers de douceurs.

RAR :

Chapitre 19 : Celine.s – drita – 4rine – Naya – Yami aku – blurp3 – Lululle

Chapitre 20 : Dop – Yami aku – 4rine – popov – celine.s

Chapitre 21 : Lucida – Yami aku – marie – blurp3 – Yami ni hikari – celine.s – onarluca – popov – Lululle

Chapitre 22 : Genevieve Black – Lucida – Lululle – celine.s – blurp3

Chapitre 23 : yami aku – celine.s – blurp3

****

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews.


	25. Défi

****

Défi

Drago quitta l'infirmerie, parfaitement rétabli, deux semaines plus tard et faillit bien y retourner après que son papa l'eut serrer dans ses bras. 

Bénéficiant d'un traitement spécial, Harry n'alla pas en cours pendant plusieurs semaines, autant pour s'occuper de son fils que pour travailler sur le projet qui sonnerait le glas de Voldemort. 

Les journées du survivant étaient assez répétitives, il passait sa matinée avec Drago et Orion, déjeunait avec eux, profitait de la sieste de son fils pour se faire lui-même câliner par son amant, puis allait s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande pour travailler. 

Les élèves c'étaient habitués à la présence du petit garçon, et même les Poufsoufles lui avaient pardonner. Les quatre maisons n'avaient jamais été aussi unies, il n'était pas rare de voir des groupes hétéroclites se promener dans les couloirs, le plus surprenant étant sans aucun doute celui rassemblant les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. 

Ce groupe avait connu des débuts assez difficile, puisque les Serpentards avaient eut très envie de tuer le dernier fils Weasley. Mais grâce à l'intervention de Hermione, qui avait régler le problème à sa façon tout c'était bien terminer. En effet la Gryffondor, après avoir hésiter quelques temps, avait décider d'avertir la personne qui effrayait le plus son ami…… sa mère. Il n'avait fallu que deux jours pour que Ron reçoivent une superbe enveloppe rouge vif, qui l'avait accabler de commentaire bien senti sur sa stupidité et son inconscience. 

L'ancienne cour de Drago avait estimer la sentence suffisante et tout c'était arranger. 

D'un point de vue plus personnel la liaison entre Orion et Harry était de plus en plus intense, chacun trouvant en l'autre tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer, malgré ses incertitudes premières, Harry n'avait pas été long à faire une déclaration d'amour en bonne et due forme à son amant, qui lui avait rendu la pareille.

Cette harmonie fut briser le 10 décembre au matin.

Harry et Drago prenaient désormais leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, profitant des repas pour voir les élèves, comme à son habitude, le petit blond était sur les genoux de son papa, quand le courrier arriva. Comme tout les matins Harry ouvrit son journal, et resta figé, la première page titrait :

LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES LANCE UN DEFI AU SURVIVANT !

Le dit survivant en question ferma les yeux un moment pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucination, mais quand il les rouvrit les caractères étaient les mêmes, et formaient toujours la même suite de mots. Bien évidemment, tout les élèves étaient au courant, ceux recevant le journal l'ayant forcément dit à ceux qui ne le recevait pas. Harry jeta un regard au directeur, qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans son bureau, Harry désigna son fils, et Dumbledore secoua la tête.

Le brun tenta de conserver une voix enjouée pour dire :

" Mon grand tu as assez manger ? "

Un toast tenu entre les lèvres, le petit garçon fit de grand mouvement de tête pour acquiescé, Harry sourit en le voyant faire le pitre et sans un mot pour les autre élèves se leva et retourna à l'appartement. Heureusement pour lui, Orion dormais encore, la nuit avait été longue, souriant le survivant posa son fils devant la porte de la chambre et dit :

" Va donc réveiller Orion, tu lui dira que je suis chez le directeur. D'accord mon grand ? "

Drago hocha la tête et, après l'avoir embrassé, laissa son papa partir, avant de se glisser sans bruit dans la chambre pour sauter sur le lit.

Harry rejoignit rapidement le bureau directorial, et commença immédiatement :

" Je n'ai pas lu l'article, juste le titre. "

Dumbledore hocha la tête et lui tendit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry lu l'article.

"Hier soir vers 19h00, alors que bon nombre de sorciers se lançaient dans la course aux cadeaux de Noël, un important groupe de mangemorts apparut sur le chemin de traverse. Comme dans les années les plus sombre du premier règne les impardonnables se mirent à pleuvoir sur les pauvres passants. L'attaque dura quelques minutes, qui furent hélas bien suffisantes pour que nous ayons à déplorer le plus lourd bilan depuis le retour du seigneur des ténèbres. 

Après que ses mangemorts eurent fait " place nette ", le seigneur des ténèbres en personne apparut, et il grava lui même sur le sol le message suivant :

" Au survivant.

Tout ce qui a commencer doit finir !

Avant que l'année ne meurent 

Nous nous affronterons

Là où tout à commencer

J'écrirais ta fin et celle de ce monde

Ne cherchent pas à fuir

Car les autres en paraient le prix. "

Nous ne pouvons que spéculer sur le lieu désigné, mais quoiqu'il soit, pouvons nous décemment laisser un jeune homme, devenu récemment papa, affronter à notre place le plus puissant sorcier noir qu'on ai vu depuis des éons ?

Harry secoua la tête, le reporter, quel qu'il soit semblait plus s'intéresser au défi qu'au morts du à ce dernier. Le survivant resta plongé dans ses pensées un moment puis dit :

" Je crois qu'il faut que je réponde. "

Dumbledore hocha la tête :

" J'ai demander Herbert Laplume de venir, c'est le seul journaliste qui ne modifie en rien ce qu'il recueille. "

Harry hocha la tête à son tour, et le vieil homme profita du temps qui leur restait pour demander :

" Où en es tu de tes recherches ? "

Harry sourit mystérieusement et répondit :

" A moins que je ne me trompe du tout au tout, j'ai fini. Il me manque juste le pistolet. "

Le directeur hocha la tête :

" J'enverrais Hagrid le chercher, tu l'aura demain.

Parfait. " 

Ils discutèrent du plan du jeune homme pendant une bonne heure avant que McGonagall ne fasse entrer le journaliste.

Ainsi le lendemain matin la gazette titrait :

LE SURVIVANT ACCEPTE LE DEFI DU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES !

Dans une rapide interview accordé hier à notre cher confrère Herbert Laplume, Harry Potter, dit le survivant, à révéler qu'il acceptait le défi du seigneur des ténèbres. Luis fixant même rendez-vous le 26 décembre à midi pile au lieu convenu. On ne peut que saluer le courage de ce jeune homme, qui une fois encore prends notre défense au mépris de sa propre vie. 

Toute la rédaction, et j'en suis sur, tout les honnêtes sorciers d'Europe se joignent à moi pour vous dire : bonne chance Mr Potter. 


	26. Les héros ne meurent jamais!

****

Les héros ne meurent jamais !

Le lendemain de l'interview, Harry reçu de Hagrid le pistolet qu'il avait commandé, c'était une arme spéciale fait selon ses plans et financer par Dumbledore en secret. A la base il s'agissait d'un classique 9mm, avec un chargeur de 15 balles, mais le canon avait été remanié pour permettre d'utilisé des projectiles plus gros et forcément la crosse et le chargeur avait suivis le même chemin.

C'est quand il rentra à l'appartement que les problèmes commencèrent, Orion était assis sur le canapé, raide comme la justice. Le survivant se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais son amant lui mit une main sur la bouche et dit :

" Tu comptais me le dire quand ? "

Harry grimaça, pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir de quoi le blond parlait, baissant les yeux d'un air penaud il répondit :

" Heu, je sais pas, je voyais pas comment te le dire. "

Le regard que lui lança le blond lui fit mal, il lisait la colère et surtout la peine que le dernier des Black ressentait. D'une qu'il voulut froide, mais qui ne cachait en rien sa peine, le blond dit :

" Je refuse que tu y aille ! "

Harry avait prévu quelque chose de ce type, mais même en y étant préparer il ne peut s'empêcher de frémir en sentant l'effort que faisait le blond pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Avec une tendresse habituellement réserver à son fils, Harry s'assit à ses cotés et le prit dans ses bras en murmurant :

" Mon amour, je dois y aller, je préférerais aussi ne pas avoir à le faire, mais c'est mon destin, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne doit pas fuir ! "

Orion laissa ses larmes coulées et d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots répondit :

" Je ne veut pas te perdre mon bébé, s'il te plaît n'y va pas ! "

Harry ferma les yeux avec force pour contenir ses larmes puis reprit :

" Orion, je t'aime tu le sait, mais je ne peut pas faire ca, si je n'y vais pas il tuera encore, là j'ai une chance de l'arrêter, d'en finir avec ce monstre. Si je ne le fais pas je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace. Et puis qui sait qui serra sa prochaine victime ? Ce seras peut-être toi, ou Drago, je vous aime tout les deux, et je ne veut pas vous perdre, mais si je peut vous protéger, même si je dois y laisser la vie alors je le ferrais avec plaisir.

Harry, mon bébé, je ne veut pas vivre sans toi, je ne peut pas ! Je me moque de ma protection, je ne crains pas Voldemort. Si tu venais à mourir je n'y survivrais pas. Et pourtant je te demande de le faire, pour moi et pour Drago, il aura besoin de toi si je ne reviens pas. J'ai déjà pris toutes les dispositions pour que tu devienne son tuteur si je ne revenais pas. " 

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire changer d'avis, Orion renonça, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'interposer, Harry devait affronter Voldemort, c'était effectivement son destin. Intérieurement le blond ce promis de massacrer Trelawney si Harry ne revenait pas.

Profitant de l'absence de Drago, Orion chercha un réconfort plus " concret " dans les bras de son amant, et Harry se fit un plaisir d'exaucer son souhait.

Ce fut lorsqu'il reposaient tout deux nus sur leur lit, imprégner de cette langueur qui suit l'amour que Orion demanda :

" Tu as une chance au moins ? "

Harry se blotti dans ses bras avant de répondre :

" Il y a même de fortes chances que je gagne, je ne suis pas suicidaire mon amour, je n'irais pas si je n'avais aucune chance. "

Orion hocha la tête et embrassa ses cheveux avant de demander :

" Drago le sait ? "

Harry grimaça, il n'avait rien dit à Drago, et n'avait absolument aucune idées sur le comment lui annoncer. Il avait jurer à son fils qu'il ne le quitterais jamais, et il s'apprêtais à rompre cette promesse, et même s'il agissait dans l'intérêt général il s'en voulait.

Interprétant ce silence comme une négation, Orion reprit :

" Tu dois lui dire mon bébé ! "

Harry hocha la tête :

" Je sais, mais j'ignore comment.

Dans ce cas dit simplement la vérité. " 

Le brun hocha de nouveau la tête, et se redressa pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du blond en guise de remerciement pour sa compréhension. Orion sourit tristement, c'était peut-être l'une des dernières fois qu'il pouvait tenir Harry dans ses bras.

Ils furent interrompus quelques minutes par de timides coups frappés à la porte de la chambre. Leur relation étant connu ils n'enfilèrent chacun qu'un caleçon, espérant ainsi faire sentir à leur visiteur qu'il tombait mal. Après avoir fait rapidement disparaître les éléments " compromettants " Harry invita la personne à entrer.

Une petit tête blonde se glissa entre la porte et le chambranle, faisant immanquablement sourire les deux amants. Son papa ne semblant pas fâcher, Drago entra et sauta sur le lit pour se blottir entre les deux jeune hommes.

Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait le lien entre son papa et son grand frère, mais il avait compris que son frère prenait soin de son papa et aujourd'hui c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Le début n'avait pas été aussi facile, quand son papa lui avait dit que désormais Orion vivrait avec eux, il avait été content, il s'amusait bien avec son grand frère Mais quand son papa lui avait dit que Orion dormirais avec lui, il n'avait pas été d'accord du tout, il avait décréter qu'il était le seul à pouvoir dormir avec son papa !

Il lui avait fallu une bonne semaine pour finalement accepter que Orion dorme avec son papa, il c'était seulement assurer d'avoir toujours une place dans le lit de son papa. Harry et Orion lui avait accorder ca sans aucune réticences, exigeant seulement qu'il frappe avant d'entrer.

Ce qu'il avait appris à faire, après s'être fait disputer par son papa pour avoir oublier la première fois, il n'avait pas tout compris cette nuit là, il lui était seulement rester l'impression que Orion et son papa se battaient, et apparemment son papa gagnait puisqu'il était dessus, mais ils se battaient tout nus et Drago n'avait compris pourquoi. Quand il avait demander des explications, son papa était devenu tout rouge avant de bredouiller quelque chose comme " tu comprendras quand tu seras grand !".

Mais une fois cet incident passer, tout était aller pour le mieux, et aujourd'hui il prenait plaisir à se blottir entre son papa et son grand frère, savourant au maximum cette impression de sécurité qui émanait d'eux.

Harry s'assit dans le lit et attira son fils sur ses genoux, face à lui, il posa son front contre le sien et murmura :

" Je dois te parler petit dragon. "

Drago craignit immédiatement le pire, son papa ne se mettait dans cette position, front contre front, que quand il se passait des choses graves. D'une imagination débordante, comme tout les enfants de son âge, il envisagea les pires choses, se perdant quelques instants dans des cauchemar horribles où il devait retourner vivre avec l'autre.

Harry vit le regard de son fils se faire vague et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qui ce passait aussi continua-t-il rapidement :

" Rassure toi tu ne devras jamais retourner avec Lucius. "

Drago se sentit un instant soulagé, mais son imagination repartit de plus belle et son papa fut forcer de ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps :

" Ecoute moi petit dragon, tu te souviens du méchant sorcier ? – Drago hocha la tête – et tu sait que c'est mon ennemi ? – Nouveau hochement de tête – Et bien dans quelques jours je vais devoir partir me battre contre lui, un duel. Tu sais ce qu'est un duel ? – Drago acquiesca encore une fois – Et il faut que tu comprenne mon grand, que je pourrais très bien ne pas revenir. "

Il n'y eu pas de hochement de tête, mais une étreinte, Drago jeta ses bras autour du cou de son papa en pleurant :

" Non papa, tu m'as promis de ne pas me quitter. Je ne veut pas que tu y aille, s'il te plaît. "

Harry sourit tristement et serra son fils le plus fort possible, tout en murmurant :

" Je sais mon grand, je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller. – Il hésita un moment, puis se résolu à utiliser un argument de poids, du moins pour son fils – Drago tu sais bien que les héros ne font pas tout ce qu'ils veulent. "

Drago fit la moue, mais sembla plus réceptif à cette approche, il hésita un moment avant de répondre :

" Oui, mais les héros gagne toujours et ils meurent jamais ! "

Harry fit taire sa mauvaise conscience et lâcha :

" Bien sur mon grand, les héros ne meurent jamais. "


	27. Noël

****

Noël

Pendant un temps, Harry fit tout pour faire oublier à son amant et à son fils l'affrontement imminent, il se contenta de préparer Noël se creusant la tête pour savoir ce qu'il devait offrir. Dans l'ensemble cela ne lui posa pas trop de problème, pour Hermione, n'importe quel livre la rendrait extatique, pour Ron cela pouvait être tout ce qui touchait au Quidditch, pour Drago simplement des jouets, mais pour Orion, là il séchait. Quel genre de cadeau devait on offrir à celui qu'on aimait et avec lequel on désirait passer sa vie ?

Harry avait penser à beaucoup de chose, allant des plus simples au plus recherché, mais aucune ne lui donnait satisfaction. Pendant près de dix jours il se creusa la tête pour trouver LE cadeau parfait. La réponse lui vint de son fils lors d'une conversation plus que curieuse.

Harry était assis sur le canapé, Drago sur ses genoux, tout deux se contentant de profiter de la présence de l'autre, quand Drago demanda :

" Papa, tu l'aime mon grand frère ? "

Harry sourit à la question et répondit :

" Bien sur mon grand, je l'aime beaucoup.

Et lui, il t'aime ? Et bien je crois oui. Tu l'aime comment ? " 

Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, le sens de la question lui échappais, et Drago s'expliqua :

" Tu l'aime d'amour ? "

Toujours incertain, le survivant répondit néanmoins :

" Oui "

Le petit garçon continua :

" Et lui aussi ?

Sans doute mon grand. " 

Drago hocha la tête, perdu dans ses réflexions, puis finit par lâcher :

" Tu va te marier avec lui alors? "

Harry resta bouche bée, puis intégra ce fait pour comprendre la question de son fils. Drago avait en fait voulu savoir si Orion n'était qu'un ami, ou si il en était amoureux au sens courant. Forcément pour un enfant, si deux personnes étaient amoureux, ca devait forcément ce finir par un mariage.

[ _Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants……. _]

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire à cette pensé, puis la réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

[ _Se marier ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Passer ma vie avec lui ? Etre toujours là pour lui, " Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare " ? Etre sur de me réveiller tout les matins dans ses bras ? Etre sur que je ne serrais qu'a lui ? Pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras dès que j'en ai envie. Envie ? est-ce que j'en ai envie ? Oui, mais est-ce que je suis sur de mes sentiments ? Oui, est-ce que je me vois me réveiller dans vingt ans à ses cotés ? Oui, est-ce que je veut l'épouser ? …………. Oui je veut _]

Harry sortit de ses pensé pour embrasser son fils avant de répondre :

" Ca mon grand tu le sauras plus tard. "

Drago aurait bien voulu continuer, mais son papa ne lui en laissa pas le temps et commença à le chatouiller.

C'était le soir du réveillon, Harry, Drago et Orion avaient dîner en compagnie des professeurs et des élèves qui étaient restés, puis étaient retournés à l'appartement. Drago dans ses bras, Orion lui tenant la taille, Harry était heureux, c'était un véritable Noël !

Après avoir couché son fils, malgré les protestations de ce dernier qui tentait vainement de garder les yeux ouverts, Harry rejoignit son amant au salon. Pour leur premier Noël ensemble, Orion avait bien fait les choses, les seuls lumières venait de la cinquantaine de bougie qui flottaient dans les airs, disposées autour d'une table sur laquelle se trouvaient deux coupes et une bouteille de champagne.

Harry était à peine rentré dans la pièce qu'une paire de bras aimant entoura sa taille, alors qu'une voix sensuel lui murmurait :

" Joyeux Noël mon bébé "

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Orion et, après l'avoir embrassé tendrement, répondit :

" Joyeux Noël à toi aussi mon amour. "

Orion sourit et après avoir conduit son amant à la table il fit apparaître un écrin de velour noir devant lui en disant :

" Pour notre amour "

Il tendit l'écrin à Harry, le survivant l'ouvrit doucement, pour savourer pleinement l'attente. Il resta bouche-bée quelque secondes puis se leva brutalement pour sauter sur son amant et l'embrasser follement. Orion sourit il avait eu peur que son cadeau ne lui plaise pas mais la réaction de Harry lui prouvait le contraire.

Après avoir regagner sa place, Harry se perdit dans la contemplation de son bijoux. C'était une fine chaîne électrum qui supportait une pierre sombre comme la nuit excepté les fines vaines d'argent pur qui couraient en elle. Sans se départir de son sourire le blond dit :

" C'est une pierre de ténèbres, le minéral le plus puissant en ce qui concerne la protection. "

Harry sourit, il savait ce qu'était cette pierre, il savait aussi que les pierres de ténèbres ce comptait sur les doigts d'une main dans le monde. C'était le bijoux le plus précieux qui puisse exister, et son pouvoir magique rendait son porteur insensible à tout les sorts courants, à savoir tous les sorts sauf les impardonnables.

Il sortit doucement le bijoux de l'écrin et demanda :

" Tu vient me l'accrocher ? "

Orion se leva sans se faire prier et passa derrière son amant pour accrocher la chaîne. Puis ses doigts quittèrent la nuque du survivant pour se perdre sur ses épaule et le caresser tendrement, ses lèvres se joignirent rapidement au ballet.

Harry se tendit sous les caresse expertes de son amant, mais fini par se ressaisir, attrapant la main d'Orion il se leva et après l'avoir fait asseoir à sa place s'installa sur ses genoux et dit, après l'avoir embrassé :

" Moi aussi j'ai cadeau pour toi mon amour. "

Orion leva un sourcil interrogateur en souriant, puis l'embrassa en disant :

" Ca ressemble à ca ? "

Harry sourit à son tour et répondit :

" Presque, mais avant de te le donner, je veut te dire une chose. –Orion l'invita à continuer d'un hochement de tête – Je veut que tu comprenne bien que je t'aime, et que je ne fais pas ca dans l'optique du combat. "

Orion fronça les sourcils, surpris du préambule puis répondit :

" Je t'aime aussi mon bébé, et je te crois. "

Harry l'embrassa pour le remercier et d'un mouvement de main fit apparaître un petit écrin sur la table. Puis il se leva, mit un genoux en terre, l'écrin dans les mains il dit :

" Veut tu m'épouser ? "


End file.
